La rose pourpre
by Eladora
Summary: Son filleul lui avait conseillé en personne... Pb suite manque début du chapitre 1 rétabli. Severus/Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou,**_

_**Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic autour de Severus et Hermione. Elle est entièrement écrite. Ce qui est une première pour moi qui suis habituée à écrire au fur et à mesure. **_

_**Là je me suis délectée à écrire cette histoire et j'en aurais tout autant à la publier alors qu'elle est écrite dans son intégralité. Elle fera sans doute une vingtaine de chapitres. La nouveauté dans celle-ci est que Severus sera le soumis de la rose pourpre qui est le titre de ma nouvelle fic. J'ai déjà publié le prologue sur un blog que je viens de créer. **_

_**" Le boudoir d'Eladora". Eladora over blog  
**_

_**Allez-y faire un tour pour les nouveautés. Vous trouverez des fics autour de Severus et avec des personnages comme Hermione ou Harry ( Je sais que tu le trouves gamin Nouméa. Aussi vais-je expérimenter des sorciers plus matures ! Que dirais-tu de Lucius ? ( je ne peux tout de même pas mettre Severus avec lui même ! C'est un poil trop prétentieux, même si on le vénère) Bel homme n'est-ce pas qui suscite l'intérêt de la gente féminine. Qu'en penses-tu ? ... **_**Et puis c****_hacun y piochera ce qu'il aime après tout._ **

**Pour en revenir à ma fic, Hermione est la rose pourpre. Elle revient à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potions, directrice des serpentards et plus si affinités avec le directeur de l'école, Severus Snape. **

**Son contenu sera de maitresse à soumis et très consentant, classé M, je dois l'admettre même. ^^ Sur mon autre profil Mailla, j'ai une fic en cours où Hermione est la soumise de Drago. Hermione sans fard.  
**

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Eladora pour vous servir. **

**Ps : le prologue est plus long sur mon blog, mais il se termine parfaitement à cet endroit. La suite sera donc incluse dans le chapitre 1.  
**

**Bises à vous. **

**o0°0o**

Prologue.

Son filleul lui avait conseillé en personne. En fait, Drago lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des lustres sur cette perle qu'il devait absolument rencontrer. Et plus pour qu'il cesse de lui répéter continuellement que par pur enthousiasme, Severus céda en se rendant au lieu dit.

C'est pourquoi il faisait le pied de grue dans l'impasse de Knockturn Alley depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà à attendre que le joyau, selon Drago Malefoy, veuille bien ouvrir la porte de son humble demeure.

Pour autant, Severus avait encore des doutes. Une installation aussi rapide n'augurait rien de bon. Le mois d'octobre était bien entamé et la rose pourpre occupait les lieux depuis la rentrée soit à peine deux petits mois auparavant.

Comment se tailler en si peu de temps une telle réputation sans avoir même expérimenté la personne ? Drago avait su pourtant se montrer convaincant sinon comment expliquer sa présence.

Aussi la rose pourpre avait tout intérêt à être bonne dans sa partie. C'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Ça et d'être jolie. Parce qu'une moche, pardon, ça lui coupait tous ses moyens et au prix où étaient les séances, il en voulait pour son argent. Alors pas une moche. Et puis, il avait encore en mémoire un cauchemar très malheureux au cours duquel son matériel avait été haché par d'affreuses dents. Il ignorait si son rêve était des réminiscences d'une époque lointaine où il s'était moqué ouvertement des dents de Hermione Granger après que celle-ci ait subi le sortilège de _Dentesaugmento _pour allonger sa dentition de cheval. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Alors s'il vous plait pas une moche !

Il n'avait rien contre les moches. Il avait lui-même un physique plutôt ingrat, mais c'était bien plus bandant et peut-être moins dangereux d'avoir à faire à une jolie fille, et pas trop sotte de surcroit. D'accord il était exigeant, mais c'était sa bourse qu'il sollicitait, sa bourse, ses fesses et puis sa queue. Trois excellentes raisons de ne pas se précipiter en les gaspillant.

0°0

Hermione n'avait pas une expérience démesurée du sexe, puisqu'elle se résumait à une baise gentillette avec Ronald Weasley lors de sa dernière année. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Aussi Hermione avait-elle eu d'autres centres d'intérêt comme la poursuite de ses études qui l'avait mené à obtenir une maitrise en potions. Elle avait obtenu ensuite un poste à l'école de Sorcellerie l'année dernière. À presque vingt-cinq ans, elle pensait donc qu'il était temps d'élargir son horizon personnel au-delà de la bite de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione était loin d'avoir la sensualité de sa collègue, Amanda Bownes, mais on ne pouvait pas prétendre à se soucier de son allure quand on passait son temps dans ses bouquins. Elle n'avait pas non plus à envier la jeune femme, elle avait ses propres atouts à elle qu'elle avait peut-être quelque peu négligés. Hermione était loin d'être aussi grande qu'Amanda, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus d'autant qu'elle ne mettait pas forcément sa silhouette en valeur en ne portant que des ballerines plates. Son corps était plaisant, d'après ses critères à elle, mais pas aussi attirant que celui d'Amanda Bownes, d'après ses collègues masculins.

En sorcière avisée, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir recours à son philtre de fantasmes sexuels pour savoir ce que cachaient les yeux exhortés ainsi que les rictus salaces de ses homologues mâles lorsque Amanda, professeur d'étude des moldus depuis cinq ans, portait un pantalon moulant assorti d'un top à bretelles.

Les hommes étaient tous pareils. Deux choses aiguillonnaient leur queue, les fantasmes et la baise ou la baise et les fantasmes. L'un découlant très souvent de l'autre. Severus Snape ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était en partie pour cela que la rose pourpre avait pignon sur rue à Knockturn Alley.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci Frog38, Stormtrooper2, Blupou, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy du 31 ^^, et Nouméa pour vos coms. Merci à AletheiaSama, Isa'ralia Faradien ( ton pseudo est très original), Ballorchidee, Oscarangel pour vos favs. Merci à Gwen 1380, SnoozPower, Espe29, Melu49, et Shukrat pour vos follows. 5 reviews 4 favs et 10 follows, c'est un bon début.

Blupou,j'adore tes commentaires toujours très académiques ^^. Avoir pignon sur rue c'est posséder un commerce. Stormtrooper, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, chouette compliment. ;d.

**Les mensurations péniennes**** ( à l'effort cela va de soi ^^) ****de Severus soit dix pouces de longueur sur six de circonférence ont été entériné par Nouméa en prenant en considération sa haute stature et l'ampleur de son appendice nasale. Il n'est pas lésé. ;d**

**Bonne lecture, Eladora. **

**o0°0o0°0o**

**Chapitre 1**

― Êtes-vous impotent ou déficient mentalement ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de patienter entre deux rendez-vous. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes le dernier. Sinon, je vous aurais renvoyé dans vos pénates, poursuivit une voix aux accents très rigide qui surprit Severus autant qu'elle le ravit. Entrez !

Son enthousiasme prit sans doute le pas sur sa colère parce qu'en dehors du fait que personne ne lui manquait de respect, la sévérité de la voix féminine lui plaisait. Elle rendrait ses séances plus corsées.

Severus traversa le hall d'agencement frais et lumineux sans rien d'extravagant. Le papier peint était bleuté. Le sol parqueté de lattes claires. Pas de froufrou. Pas de chichi. Quelques chaises et fauteuils agencés autour d'une table basse agrémentée d'un service à thé en porcelaine blanche comme il en existait chez beaucoup de sorciers.

― Vous n'êtes jamais venu ? Reprit la voix de la rose pourpre.

― Eh bien non mademoiselle, répondit-il les yeux fixés sur une ombre du corridor.

La voix lui paraissait aussi jeune que pleine d'aplomb.

― _Maitresse_ !

Le ton sec et froid lui fit voir la réalité autrement. Son timbre au féminin. Il aimait ça.

― Sachez que vous ne serez autorisé à m'adresser la parole qu'en m'appelant maitresse. Tout autre manquement à mes conditions vaudra votre seul renvoi.

― Et quelles sont-elles, je vous prie ? Annonça-t-il narquois. Dois-je vous donner du maitresse maintenant ? Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la moquerie.

Parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'être disséqué, il ajouta. « Ou dois-je attendre que vous considériez ma personne dans son entier pour savoir si oui ou non nous faisons affaire ? »

Pour toute réponse, il fut projeté en avant d'un coup brusque. Un sortilège. Il chuta sur le parquet face contre sol. Un poids sur sa personne lui indiqua que le talon de la jeune femme écrasait sa fesse. Incommodant, mais pas désagréable. Un aiguillon s'y enfonça douloureusement.

Son sexe peu à la fête jusque-là manifesta son emballement en se gonflant vigoureusement.

Severus se releva sans chercher à dissimuler sa belle érection. À ce moment-là, il put admettre que Drago ne lui avait pas menti, la jeune femme face à lui était tout simplement magnifique. Belle et fraiche, à faire bander un eunuque malgré son absence d'attributs.

La rose pourpre avait de belles et longues jambes gainées d'une résille fine et structurée d'un entrelacs d'instruments punitifs, les épines. Son buste aux formes avantageuses était sanglé dans une sorte de guêpière constituée de larges et soyeux pétales pourpre, le rose, dont il aurait aimé défaire les lacets pour téter les mamelles rondes et blanches.

Ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras étaient dissimulés par de longs gants. Mais les formes étaient fines. La croupe, de biais, était petite, mais généreuse. La demoiselle était assurément belle. Quant à son visage, il était pour partie dissimulé par un masque agrémenté d'un plumage noir ouvert sur un menton pour le moins volontaire et sur deux yeux noisette absolument ravissants.

Son regard repartit vers le bas. La jeune femme portait des chaussures hautes à talons aiguilles. Puis, il remonta pour se perdre dans la contemplation d'une vergette qui ceignait sa taille.

De toute beauté !

― Suivez-moi ! Obtint-il après cette minutieuse inspection.

Severus obtempéra, il avait hâte de se frotter aux épines de la rose pourpre.

La jeune femme le précéda dans une pièce aux allures de boudoir.

Pas de salle de torture, de bondage. Un endroit cosy ! Trois fauteuils, une méridienne, des tapis, une bibliothèque ouverte. Des reliures autour de la domination. Une autre fermée, où il devinait fioles, pinces, menottes et autres objets de punition. Que du beau !

Puis son regard accrocha un petit banc d'éducation qui ressemblait à une table d'écolier de l'ancien temps. Le banc était en cuir rouge ainsi que le plateau. La structure en bois constituant le banc permettait d'attacher chevilles et poignets. Selena possédait un modèle différent dont il était extrêmement friand. La structure disposait de quatre plateaux rembourrés qui permettaient de prendre appui sur genoux et avant-bras. La partie centrale une cinquième tablette transversale sur laquelle le bas ventre prenait appui était réglable en hauteur de telle sorte que votre postérieur pointait vers le haut tandis que vous receviez une fessée. Sa préférence allait bien évidemment à la plus haute.

Toutefois, le petit banc d'éducation ne lui déplaisait pas dans la mesure où la position pouvait être inversée.

À croupetons, tête en bas et fesses en l'air avec appui sur les paumes. Son sexe le démangea. Ses pommettes se colorèrent instinctivement puis son regard se tourna vers la rose pourpre qui se calait avec élégance dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge. Elle crocheta son talon, pointe en avant, sur une table basse noire laquelle était ornée d'un nu. Il y en avait d'autres dans la pièce, mais celui posé sur la table était particulièrement beau. Severus s'y attarda. Courbes élégantes et longues. La statuette était présentée dans un écrin comme un bouton de rose. Subjugué, Severus se demanda si la sculpture représentait la jeune femme. Severus s'installa à son tour après avoir été invité à le faire. Son choix se porta sur le fauteuil qui dissimulait pour parti le petit banc d'éducation pour ne pas attirer en permanence son regard vers cette jolie chose.

― Parlez-moi de vous ! Je veux savoir ce que vous aimez. Ce qui vous déplait, vous attriste, vous réjouit. Ce que vous détestez. Ce qui vous met dans une colère noire, une rage folle, dans un état de béatitude absolue. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous excite, vous surprends, vous transcende, vous fais jouir. Quels sont vos fantasmes les plus secrets, les plus inavouables ? Ceux pour lesquels vous seriez prêt à vous damner. Je veux tout savoir de vous.

« Professeur ! » Aurait pu ajouter Hermione Granger piquée d'une incommensurable curiosité d'avoir comme client Severus Rogue son ancien professeur.

La jeune femme était avide de connaitre tous ses secrets d'âme à défaut de la lui sonder.

Sa voix basse et ténébreuse. Ses traits durs, froids et imparfaits. Ses remarques au vitriol. Ses gestes impatients, ses rictus, ses mimiques de désagrément. Son air revêche et incommodant. Ses piques et son mordant.

Hermione voulait que l'homme qui la battait froid et bien plus encore depuis qu'elle était professeur se dévoile enfin.

L'opportunité était trop belle pour ne pas le mettre à nu au propre comme au figuré l'homme en noir qui l'intriguait tant.

Elle aurait pu se laisser influencer par les objets ensorcelés qui décoraient son toit, mais elle préférerait entendre de vive voix les secrets les plus ténébreux de cet homme impressionnant et froid.

Elle désirait le dépouiller de ses épaisses robes pour contempler enfin ce qu'elles cachaient.

Sans doute la même peau pâle et délicate que celle de son cou ou de ses mains. Hermione visualisait également le ciselé d'une délicate musculature et puis la vigueur d'une imposante masculinité tandis qu'il la rudoyait de son regard perçant et noir en avalant chaque bouchée de ses repas avec la précipitation de quelqu'un dont la compagnie vous est fortement désagréable. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle obtenait de lui à chaque repas qu'elle prenait en sa compagnie dans la grande salle. Une indifférence totale et un mépris croissant. Frustrant et fort désagréable d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce dédain.

La jeune femme allait enfin savoir ce que cet homme avait en tête. Ce qui clochait chez elle ou chez lui parce que cet homme l'intéressait au plus haut point.

― Je déteste toutes vos questions, se contenta-t-il de lui asséner avec son mépris habituel en soutenant infailliblement le regard chocolaté pailleté d'un vert tendre qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

Hermione, en appuyant l'impassibilité du regard noir, eut un petit rire intérieur.

Droit, fier et impressionnant. En résumé. Attendu !

— Peut-être qu'un petit passage sur le banc d'éducation vous délierait la langue, s'autorisa-t-elle sans hésiter pour tâter de sa réaction, ce qui au demeurant le laissa parfaitement de marbre. J'en conclus que vous me laissez carte blanche, enchaîna la jeune femme en scrutant l'attitude placide de son ancien professeur pour y déceler un quelconque changement.

Tout au plus y décela-t-elle une pointe d'agacement. Severus Snape était un homme d'action et en cela il n'avait guère changé. Les monologues l'ennuyaient profondément et monologues ils étaient de son plein gré.

— Si vous n'avez pas d'exigences, de requêtes, ou de suppliques particulières, j'exige, moi, en revanche que vous observiez quelques règles pour le bon déroulement de nos séances, reprit-elle tout naturellement. Elles sont payables d'avance. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous avez un contretemps, sachez que toute séance est due. Je ne tolère aucun retard, aucune excuse. D'aucune sorte, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement. Je vous fais grâce de celui d'aujourd'hui. À l'avenir, vous obtiendrez l'ouverture du hall en la demandant simplement, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui emprunter. Mes clients y sont habitués. _Vous vous y ferez._ Si vous attendez, c'est que je n'ai pas fini avec le précédent. Vous vous engagez en franchissant la porte d'entrée à vous soumettre à ma seule volonté. Cependant, je mets en place à la grâce du client un « safe word » qui permet à tout moment d'interrompre une séance douloureuse ou incommodante, dit-elle en le déshabillant des yeux avec envie. Comme vous n'avez pas émis de désirs en particuliers, vous vous en tiendrez aux miens et le dernier est que vous vous adressiez à moi en me disant maitresse.

Voilà tout était dit. Hermione soupira intérieurement tout en observant son ancien professeur absorber avec un imperceptible dégout le flot de ses paroles. Elle avait chatouillé son égo en lui édictant de nombreuses règles, altéré sa patience avec son débit ininterrompu, exacerbé sa libido en lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles. Libre à lui d'accepter ou pas ces conditions.

― Est-il possible de les émettre dans un avenir plus ou moins proche ? Émit-il en la fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

Cette fois, il dépassait vraiment les bornes. Hermione posa son talon à terre non sans une certaine grâce bien que l'attitude de son ancien professeur l'ait profondément excédé.

— Vous allez prendre place sur le banc d'éducation ! Lâcha-t-elle de son ton le plus autoritaire en se levant prestement pour saisir son plus large paddle. Elle le réservait au plus récalcitrant de ses clients. Ôtez cape et redingote ! Je me chargerais du reste, dit-elle en se rapprochant menaçante.

Severus ne parut pas le moins du monde contrarié par ses exigences.

― Vous pourriez trouver ça paradoxal, dévoila-t-il cependant. Entre ma présence et le fait que je ne me dévoile guère, développa-t-il en paraissant amusé, mais la raison est que je suis très pudique. C'est pourquoi vos questions me dérangent autant qu'elles m'embarrassent, dit-il plus posément.

Hermione hésita. Devait-elle mettre un terme à l'entretien ? Cet homme était une véritable énigme en soi. Il se dévoilait en un certain sens, bien qu'elle est le sentiment profond de se faire balader. « Cependant, je n'ai aucune réticence à me soumettre à vos ordres... _maitresse_ », reprit-il avec sa condescendance et son mépris habituel.

Hermione avait penser l'ombre d'un instant qu'il allait se dérober, mais non l'homme était toujours aussi mordant qu'inflexible, aussi hautain que méprisant. Il était toujours lui. Severus Snape.

— Ça tombe très bien, dit-elle en ayant le sentiment que l'entretien allait enfin être intéressant.

Elle le regarda défaire l'attache de sa cape puis la poser, nullement impressionné, sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il s'attela ensuite à déboutonner sa redingote avec des gestes calmes et précis. Il portait un pantalon bien coupé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

— Positionnez vous sur la partie la plus large et tendez vos bras paumes à plat sur le banc !

Severus s'exécuta proprement. En grimpant sur la table, il se pencha en avant et prit appui sur ses avant-bras. Sa position n'était pas des plus agréables, mais un banc d'éducation n'était pas pour l'être. Ses genoux positionnés au bord du plateau formaient un angle droit avec ses cuisses. Pour l'instant, il était habillé, mais lorsqu'il serait nu, la position serait un peu plus humiliante. Il attendait pourtant ça avec impatience.

Les mains de la jeune femme se saisirent de ses cheveux dont elle fit une queue pour les attacher. Après quoi, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon pour en descendre la braguette. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son sexe. Severus frissonna de désir en sentant les membres de la rose pourpre côtoyer le sien. Son pénis se gorgea de sang. Son pantalon glissa sur ses cuisses puis enfin son caleçon pour donner vie à son érection. Ses fesses blanches pointaient légèrement, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y remédier.

Hermione releva le bas de la chemise sur son dos avec des gestes sensuels et fourbes dont le but était de punir et d'exciter conjointement. Severus redressa la tête et contorsionna son torse pour avoir une meilleure vision de son derrière. Il était pratiquement à quatre pattes bien que ses paumes soient un peu plus basses que ses genoux.

— Peut-être seriez-vous plus sage attaché ? Dit-elle en abattant sèchement le paddle sur la croupe blanche qui se teinta de rosé.

La jeune femme posa l'instrument sur un fauteuil pour ouvrir le rangement suspendu. Elle prit quatre attaches en cuir qu'elle positionna à la hauteur de son nez.

— Vous allez écarter vos genoux pour que je puisse amener vos bras en arrière et attacher vos mains à vos chevilles. Vos fesses vont en faire les frais.

Alors que Severus écartait ses cuisses, la jeune femme enleva de ses pieds pantalon et caleçon pour les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, elle attrapa avec rudesse un de ses bras pour le ramener vers l'arrière entre ses jambes. Ses fesses montèrent d'un seul coup et le bas de sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules le laissant pratiquement nu. Son poignet droit fut fixé à sa cheville droite. Le gauche subit le même traitement de sorte que les muscles de ses cuisses se bandèrent ainsi que ceux de ses fesses dévoilant anus et scrotum entre ses cuisses écartées.

Le rose pourpre échangea le paddle contre une vergette qu'elle détacha de sa ceinture. Le postérieur rond et tendu accueillerait plus volontiers un entrelacs de tiges fermes qu'une palette de bois plus classique. Elle cingla les fesses dans leur travers sans le moindre scrupule.

Severus tressaillit sous le mordant de l'instrument qui fouetta tout le délicat de ses fesses. Il se rétracta comme pour échapper à la brulante morsure qui lui ouvrait cependant l'appétit. La paume de la rose pourpre le força à se soumettre davantage en venant se placer dans son dos. Celui-ci se creusa exposant plus en avant son derrière ainsi que ses attributs. Ses cheveux étant attachés, son visage était visible ainsi que ses expressions. Il rencontra le mécontentement de la rose pourpre au travers de son masque. Son teint se colora violemment.

Une dizaine de cinglements zébra ses fesses rondes et tendues. Une autre dizaine les colora. Une autre dizaine les fonça. Une autre dizaine les marqua plus profondément. Severus serra les dents en les appréciant toutefois à leur juste valeur. Ses fesses étaient en feu. Son scrotum contracté. Sa verge gorgée et douloureuse. Il pressa ses jambes attachées l'une contre l'autre pour étouffer le feu qui grignotait sa verge ainsi que son flegme, le regard rivé aux formes avantageuses de la rose pourpre qui ne cessaient de s'agiter devant lui. Toutes les épines étaient cueillies, il ne restait plus que la rose.

Que ne lui avait-il pris de faire si tardivement sa rencontre ?

Son désir s'accentua de plus belle et fut bien impossible à éteindre.

La jeune femme fixa en le sermonnant ses chevilles au bois de la structure écartant ses genoux à la largeur du plateau. Severus sentit son haleine fraiche sur ses fesses brulantes. La délectation même dans l'inconfort et l'indécence de sa position. Il s'attendait à ce que la vergette le punisse encore, tandis que les mains de la rose pourpre s'agitaient sur son sexe. Mais au lieu de ça, elle détacha son poignet droit.

— Masturbez-vous ! Exigea-t-elle avec finesse.

Severus frotta son poignet endolori sur sa cuisse sans faire ce qui lui était demandé. Comment se caresser alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme. Il faut dire que sa position très suggestive agrémentée de l'image des phalanges délicates de la rose pourpre sur ses parties génitales avait plus qu'entamé son flegme. Et puis ses jambes joliment habillées qui s'agitaient constamment devant son nez avaient de quoi le rendre fou.

— J'ai dit « Caressez-vous ! » Exigea-t-elle en ciblant sa vergette de buis sur la peau épaisse de son scrotum.

Severus sursauta bien malgré lui en geignant entre élancement et ébahissement.

— _Oui Maitresse !_ Argua-t-il la voix un peu blanche.

Ses longs doigts fins enveloppèrent sa hampe bandée de dix pouces de longueur sur ses six de circonférence. Severus était capable de se maitriser à condition qu'elle n'interagisse pas avec son corps.

Seulement, la rose pourpre ne partageait pas son point de vue. Severus sentit la pulpe d'un doigt taquiner le plissé de son anneau entachant lourdement sa maitrise de soi. Au moment où la pulpe de ses doigts entrait en contact avec son anus la main de Severus se figea sur son sexe.

— **Outch !**

Il récolta un claquement sec sur le bas de ses fesses déjà brulantes. Il mordit sa lèvre pour refouler un besoin imminent.

— Continuez !

— Oui maitresse.

Les doigts de la rose pourpre jouant avec les plis de son anneau brun tandis qu'il se donnait du plaisir le rendait totalement fou et ces caresses l'excitaient tant que pour peu il aurait sollicité un doigt dans son trou. Une abondante coulée de sueur le trempa instantanément. Ses doigts chahutèrent à nouveau la fébrilité de sa hampe.

— Caressez-vous plus vite !

— Oui maitresse.

Ses doigts se refermèrent avec plus de violence sur sa verge, ses phalanges jouèrent de plus de vigueur sur sa raideur. Une autre coulée de sueur le trempa définitivement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Severus n'était plus fessé, mais son postérieur était si chaud, son désir si violent, son état si enfiévré que l'envie de jouir lui tordait les entrailles, lui labourait les reins et ravageait sa raison. Il accéléra sa masturbation en priant Merlin d'être suffisamment fort pour résister à la tentation.

Lorsqu'il sentit un souffle traitre caresser le bouillonnant de son derrière, il laissait échapper un gémissement rauque et sauvage. Sa raison vacilla comme la flamme d'une chandelle. Un coup sec corrigea son insolence et grignota son peu de conscience. Son scrotum se contacta ainsi que son anus. Son corps n'écoutait plus ce que lui édictait son cerveau ou plutôt si mais pas celui auquel il pensait. Ses doigts s'agitaient fébrilement sur sa trique. Ses cuisses tremblaient. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Son corps moite. Sa raison malmenée et son désir de jouir absolu.

— Vous n'êtes autorisé ni à geindre ni à jouir, le tança la rose pourpre en cueillant avec le plat de son pouce la perle épaisse sur le prépuce engorgé.

Malgré cela une deuxième plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un désir brulant ceignait ses reins comme une torche vive sur son corps enfiévré.

— Je suis désolé maîtresse, s'empressa-t-il de répondre ébranlé par ses sens.

Il n'était plus capable d'empêcher son corps de réagir aux attouchements de la rose pourpre. Il la voulait. Il la désirait toute entière en chérissant plus que tout ce qu'il subissait d'elle. Sa soumission. Ses fesses gonflées et bardées de rouge. Il en réclamait autant que sur les essais de ses cornichons d'élèves. Du rouge, encore du rouge. Chaud et enflammant. Sa raison, bouillonnant gentiment dans ses veines, le menait droit à sa perte et pourtant ses phalanges s'agitaient encore comme si sa ténacité se battait pour le peu qu'il en restait.

Severus reçut à nouveau des coups de vergette. Sa main se figea puis elle reprit bien vite vie lorsque son regard croisa celui de la rose pourpre. Ses joues foncèrent d'un seul coup.

Cependant, sa raison l'abandonnait à mesure que son orgasme devenait imminent. La rose pourpre avança sa main vers son torse. Elle dénuda ses épaules, puis ses mains partirent de ses épaules explorer son torse. Elles cheminèrent sur sa peau nue, enflammant son derme sur leur passage avant de se fixer dangereusement sur ses tétons durcis. Chaque doigt sur ses mamelons était une odieuse torture. Chaque attouchement un supplice l'emmenant un peu plus loin à chaque fois d'autant qu'il était livré cru dans une position outrageusement scandaleuse à ses exigences.

La jeune femme emprisonna entre pouce et index son bourgeon droit. Pour ne pas laisser en reste le gauche, elle le pinça avec un lenteur extrême, puis les flatta conjointement entre la pulpe de ses doigts. Severus réprima avec peine de douloureuses plaintes tandis que ses phalanges s'agitaient mécaniquement sur son sexe embrumant d'un seul coup ses derniers filets de raison. Il allait jouir. Honteusement et odieusement, il allait jouir. La tourmente l'emportant sur le reste.

― Hermione ! Haleta-t-il submergé de toute part des tensions qui dévorait son corps comme une bouche engloutit, la salive présente, une alléchante pâtisserie.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nouveau chapitre pour mon anniversaire. **

**Faites en bonne lecture, Eladora.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. ^^**

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 2

― _Hermione ! _Réitéra Severus face contre table le halètement rauque et la voix blanche. _C'est... le code... que j'ai choisi._

Il lâcha précipitamment son sexe alors que la jeune femme s'écartait.

Elle avait parlé à cet homme sans rien de probant, puni son impudence, repoussé ses limites et voilà qu'en un mot elle savait tout de lui. Tout se résumait à ... un nom. Elle, Hermione Granger.

Une toile rouge de belles dimensions apparut sur un mur devant eux. Severus ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué jusque-là et pour cause elle ne représentait rien de particulier et n'avait donc pas attiré son œil.

Pourtant lorsqu'il fixa ses yeux dessus, la peinture dépeignit deux nus s'adonnant aux plaisirs de la chair, dont un, à ceux de la soumission.

Severus ébaucha un sourire en observant le tableau. Il s'agissait d'un couple. Un homme. Une femme. L'homme de belle allure était agenouillé la croupe saillante et ferme, au pied de la jeune femme en appui sur un lit dans une position de libertinage. Lui cueillait ses sucs orgasmiques en soumettant son postérieur cuit à la dureté d'un fouet.

Hermione était troublée par la toile.

― Je voudrais que vous me disiez à quelle fréquence vous souhaitez venir, demanda-t-elle en détachant les liens.

― _Le vendredi soir me convient parfaitement ainsi que le dimanche soir, _peina-t-il à articuler entre membres douloureux, position outrancière et désirs inassouvis.

Severus frotta ses chevilles, son poignet gauche à défaut de soulager son érection. Puis, il déplia doucement sa jambe droite pour la poser à terre. Ses fesses se couvrirent de sa chemise en retombant dessus. Il grimaça. La rose pourpre ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il prit appui avec ses paumes pour déplier son autre jambe. Il sentit le regard de la rose pourpre détailler chacun de ses gestes et apprécier à leurs justes valeurs ses plantureuses dimensions. Il resserra les jambes pour s'abstenir de jouir comme un con.

― Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire payer la première séance puisqu'il s'agit en l'occurrence d'un entretien. Par contre, j'aimerais connaitre le nom de la personne qui vous a recommandée, questionna-t-elle intriguée.

― Monsieur Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, édicta très distinctement cette fois Severus Rogue.

La jeune femme ne le comptait pas parmi ses clients. Aussi pouvait-elle légitimement se poser la question d'avoir été recommandé par quelqu'un qui ne fréquentait pas son établissement.

Si ce jeune homme ne fréquentait pas son établissement, il fréquentait en revanche son amie.

― Merci Monsieur.

― Severus. Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus.

― Alors à demain Severus.

Hermione sortit de la pièce pour le laisser se rhabiller et puis accessoirement pour le laisser satisfaire un besoin urgent. À peine sortie, Hermione entendit des vocalises d'un érotisme à couper le souffle.

0°0

Severus rejoignit Diagon Alley pour transplaner. En rentrant tard, il échappait au diner de la grande salle. Il dina légèrement dans sa cuisine appréciant la sérénité de son coin-repas qu'il avait fait ajouter aux appartements de l'ancien directeur. Une pièce sobre, mais adaptée aux besoins de se remplir l'estomac éclairée de lumière naturelle contrairement aux cachots qui ne l'étaient pas.

De ces derniers étaient nées les rumeurs les plus folles selon lesquelles il était apparenté à la famille des vampires. Severus n'avait jamais cherché à démentir ces rumeurs dans la mesure où il les alimentait lui-même avec son teint pâle, son air sinistre et sa gigantesque cape qui flottait derrière lui lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

La luminosité des appartements de l'ancien directeur de l'école ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait bien évidemment les amoindrir. Ce qu'il appréciait en revanche était l'absence d'humidité ainsi que les suintements continus de certains murs. Un confort que sa constitution appréciait très nettement aujourd'hui.

Sa peau ne s'était pas plus hâlée bien qu'il ait hérité d'un balcon dans sa chambre à coucher. C'était en général la nuit qu'il y trouvait refuge, lorsque le sommeil le fuyait.

La vue était imprenable sur le parc. Severus s'était surpris à aimer ce paysage plus coloré que le précédent dont les quelques horizons ne dépassaient pas les limites des dédales des cachots.

Dans ses nouveaux quartiers, ornementés d'un tableau hébergeant l'ancien propriétaire des lieux, Severus recevait parfois la visite de Drago qui avait quitté l'école quelques années auparavant pour le monde de la finance. Son père lui avait laissé un bel héritage qu'il faisait fructifier en spéculant.

En dehors des visites de son filleul, Severus sortait peu en réalité.

Il avait surpris à ce propos une discussion entre Drago et Dumbledore qui n'avait rien perdu de son espièglerie bien au contraire puisqu'il y consacrait désormais tout son temps.

Drago s'était mis en tête de lui trouver une compagne. Dumbledore partageait l'avis du sorcier.

— Ce jeune homme est de bon conseil Severus.

— Une compagne... À mon âge... Sincèrement. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'une femelle tout aussi envahissante qu'encombrante Albus ?

Severus les appréciait autrement les femelles, discrètes, mais épineuses.

— Joindre l'utile à l'agréable !

Une touche rosée empourpra ses pommettes et modifia la noirceur du regard que Severus accorda à son ancien directeur. Le vieux fourbe connaissait donc le motif de ses sorties.

— Vieille bique ! Dit-il l'air de rien. Que connaissez-vous de mes fantaisies ?

— Rien de moins que ce que j'ai moi-même perdu à ignorer les miennes.

— Les vôtres, Albus ? En dehors de vos excentricités sucrées et vestimentaires, je n'en compte pas d'autres.

— Vraiment ! Mes excentricités vestimentaires auraient pourtant dû vous mettre sur la voie mon garçon !

— _Vous... Albus ?_ Édicta difficilement l'ancien maître des potions en ayant soudainement peur d'en faire partie.

— Moi, Severus. Mais, n'ayez aucune inquiétude à votre sujet, mon enfant, je vous ai toujours estimé pour ce que vous représentez. Le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir. Quant à mes désirs d'homme et bien, il concernait un ancien directeur de l'école.

— Armando Dippet, affirma le nouveau comme une soudaine évidence. Je vous avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi quelqu'un qui vous appréciait si peu figurait dans vos appartements.

— Tous les directeurs de l'école y figurent, Severus.

— Pas dans votre chambre, Albus.

Albus fronça le nez.

— Dans ce cas, je crois que je devrais vous remercier de l'avoir reclus dans vos cabinets d'aisances, mon garçon. J'ai reçu quelques plaintes via mes confrères puisqu'il ne peut sortir de son cadre, mais y recevoir de courtes visites. Son teint ne doit plus être aussi frais qu'avant, ricana l'ancien directeur de l'école en songeant aux déplaisirs que devait subir au moins quotidiennement son homologue.

— Je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne l'est plus. Mais peut-être lui accorderais-je la faveur de vous visiter s'il sait se montrer plus conciliant à votre égard.

Les joues de l'ancien directeur de l'école prirent une teinte rosée. Il était temps pour lui de repenser la décoration de son intérieur.

— Trêve de plaisanteries mon garçon ! J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la faveur de réhabiliter la vente aux enchères des sorcières de l'école pour le bal d'Halloween.

Severus sirotait gentiment une tasse de thé. Il sursauta et s'ébouillanta.

Quelle mouche piquait donc Albus Dumbledore !

0°0

Peu de temps après cette imprédictible demande, Severus enfilait sa chemise de nuit, se brossait les dents, donnait un rapide coup de peigne à ses cheveux et partait se coucher. Sa chambre était éclairée par un rayon de lune. Il tapota son oreiller avant de s'allonger puis ferma les yeux. Il mit quelque temps avant de trouver le sommeil troublé par l'image de sa nouvelle maitresse plus que par l'improbable demande de l'ancien directeur de l'école.

La rose pourpre le troublait énormément. Ce qui le troublait bien plus encore était qu'il n'avait pas fait autant de chichis avec Selena. Elle le fessait, il jouissait et ça s'arrêtait là.

Severus vénérait les fessées depuis sa première qu'il devait à deux adolescents de sa maison. Il avait été conduit dans les toilettes. Loin de savoir ce qui l'attendait, il en avait néanmoins savouré chaque instant comme on savoure le plus succulent.

L'un l'avait fait traverser le dortoir désert des premières années en le tenant par l'oreille. Severus l'avait frotté vigoureusement lorsqu'elle lui avait été rendue rouge et gonflée des mauvais traitements sous les moqueries de ses camarades qui le trouvaient déjà craquant dans sa consolation.

Il avait ensuite ouvert la porte des cabinets. L'autre l'avait invité à y entrer en le poussant. Ses mains avaient pris appuis pour éviter sa chute sur la tinette des toilettes.

— Baisse tes culottes sale garnement ! Entendit Severus le cœur battant.

— Tu préfères sans doute te faire déculotter. Tu crois qu'on ne t'entend pas geindre dans ton lit, enchaina le deuxième et en joignant le geste à la parole, la main de ce dernier défit prestement le bouton de ses culottes trop grandes à ses jambes nouées qui chutèrent sur ses godillots délassés.

Contre toute attente et bien que la peur étreigne ses entrailles, Severus frissonna de se retrouver fesses à l'air devant ces deux godelureaux.

À la peur d'être coincé dans les toilettes céda bien vite l'envie lorsqu'il fut question de correction.

Ses fesses exposées subirent à tour de bras les paumes fermes des deux adolescents. Elles furent très rapidement brulantes, douloureuses et rouges. Les deux garçons ne lambinaient pas. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux malgré que Severus éprouva beaucoup de douceur à cette douloureuse fessée. Il se tortilla malgré tout pour échapper à son châtiment qui devenait de plus en plus brulant.

Ses fesses rougies étaient gonflées, mais les deux protagonistes n'en cessèrent pas moins la punition.

— Nous allons te faire passer l'envie de te caresser dans ton lit.

— Vous vous en privez peut-être ? Se moqua sans retenue le puni sévèrement châtié.

— C'est toi qui nous espionnes sale petit foutriquet !

Aux paumes échauffées et rouges se succédèrent deux vergettes de buis durs.

Le jeune Severus en fut pour ses frais. Bien qu'il fut suppliant en sanglotant, il n'en éprouvait pas moins l'envie de se faire cingler les fesses encore et encore. Lorsque les fouets cessèrent, il ne savait plus ce qui le martyrisait le plus, ses fesses bouillonnantes de coups ou la sève brulante qui jaillissait en lui.

— Tu auras l'autorisation de nous mater lorsque ton oiseau sera prêt à s'envoler ou tu gouteras à nouveau de nos vergettes !

Le jeune Severus sourit intérieurement en contemplant sa zigounette. Il avait du temps devant lui. Il frictionna bien vite son postérieur endolori en pleurnichant à tout va la langue pointant vers le haut alors que la morve coulait de son nez.

Les deux adolescents le plantèrent là honteux et odieusement puni.

Malgré cela, Severus fut bien vite de retour dans les cabinets. Il prenait goût non seulement aux fessées en elles-mêmes, mais également au plaisir que lui procurait l'humiliation d'être déculotté et fessé plus longtemps et plus vigoureusement.

Il obtint en retour et à plusieurs reprises par ses professeurs des punitions parce qu'il ne cessait de gigoter en grommelant autant sur ses chaises que sur les bancs de la grande salle pour apaiser ses douleurs d'être assis.

Les représailles de ses professeurs le conduisirent toutes dans l'antre d'Apollon Picott qui le déculotta par trois fois.

— En voilà un garnement qui vénère les châtiments ! Je vais te donner l'occasion de te ravir ! Argua le concierge en découvrant les fesses encore abimées de sa délicieuse fessée de l'avant veille.

Le concierge prit du temps pour choisir l'instrument du châtiment sous l'œil apeuré du vert et argent qui redoutait autant les rudesses que les humiliations forgées de réputation du concierge. Son choix se porta sur un magnifique paddle en bois bordé de cuir trempé.

— Je vais corriger ton indiscipline. Penche-toi, pose-moi ses mains sur le bureau et écarte-moi ses jambes !

Severus obtempéra malgré la peur qu'il ressentait. Résister ne renfoncerait que sa punition.

Cet avorton de Weasley qui était élève de sixième année en avait tâté. Et il en porterait, selon les bruits qui courraient, encore les marques pour longtemps. Le jeune Severus ne voulait pas jeter l'opprobre sur sa maison bien qu'il soit élève de premières années seulement.

— En voilà un vilain petit bonhomme ! Salazar est-il laid ! Aussi vilain et laid que noueux et maigre. De la tête aux pieds. Aucune sorcière de bonne famille ne s'aventurera à dresser un si petit oiseau. À moins qu'elle soit grassement payée, tu en trouveras peut-être une pour gamahucher cet affreux derrière, dégoisa avec violence le sorcier enclin à humilier le jeune garçon.

Severus serrera les dents avec force et courage malgré les larmes de honte qui dévalaient ses joues. Le sorcier prenait un fourbe plaisir à l'humilier.

Il tiendrait bon, mais c'était compter sans l'ignominie et la perversité de l'homme.

Le premier coup de paddle lui donna le sentiment d'être fendu en deux. Le sorcier avait ajouté un sortilège à son instrument. Les suivants furent tout aussi douloureux et Severus cria autant que la douleur mordait ses fesses.

Il subit les railleries du concierge qualifiant ses jérémiades de délits de pleurnicherie. Il en profita pour le corriger davantage.

— À demain ! Lui expédia grassement le concierge en cinglant les fesses de Severus une dernière fois.

Severus ravala ses larmes de rage en se reculottant dignement sous l'œil sardonique du concierge de l'école.

Il n'avait plus cours. Il se rendit directement à son dortoir pour épancher dans de lourds sanglots les douloureuses humiliations subites. Sa peine lui ayant fait oublier de se prémunir d'un sortilège de silence lui vint le dérangeant surnom de Snivellus.

Dès le lendemain et les jours suivants, les moqueries fleurirent sur toutes les bouches.

Les deux élèves qui l'avaient initié à ses premières fessées ne le virent pas et pour cause, son postérieur outre une vilaine teinte violacée fut durablement marqué des verges et autres instruments qui l'avaient fouetté.

Mortifié, Severus attendit dans la douleur et la honte d'avoir été corrigé de la sorte les vacances ainsi que le couvre-feu de son dortoir vide pour déranger l'infirmière de l'école qui dérangea à son tour le directeur de l'école pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'utilisation de pareils châtiments sur les élèves.

Autrement dit, elle lui expédia une telle soufflante par cheminette au directeur de l'école que ce dernier dérangea à son tour le concierge de l'école pour proscrire tout châtiment corporel, quel qu'il soit.

Severus fut le dernier, après Arthur Weasley, à être marqué corporellement dans ses chairs.

Après avoir refusé à plusieurs reprises les soins de l'infirmière parce que son courroux avait forcément rajouté à sa honte, il les accepta ne pouvant plus se satisfaire de quelques heures de sommeil volées à son désarroi.

Délivré des sortilèges de magie noire, il rendit à nouveau visite aux élèves de sa maison pour partager le plaisir de teinter plus délicieusement ses fesses.

L'année suivante, ils lui proposèrent de passer d'initié à initiateur, rôle qu'il endossa à quelques reprises dans le seul but d'être mieux fessé par la suite.

Severus se tourna et se retourna dans son lit soumis à de profondes inquiétudes. Il avait livré en une fessée de la rose pourpre tout ce qui le tourmentait. Hermione Granger. Il était encore plus atteint qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et bien mal barré, lui qui était incapable d'aligner deux mots en regardant la sorcière. Heureusement que la rose pourpre était là pour apaiser ses tourments.

0°0

Severus se leva de bonne heure pour ne pas avoir à croiser la majorité des professeurs et des élèves. Leurs blabla incessants du matin l'horripilaient. Surtout celui des bonnes femmes qui se sentaient obligées d'ouvrir leurs clapets pour autant d'insipidité prononcée.

Il y en avait toujours une pour lui créer un problème qui n'en était pas véritablement un. Mais ainsi allait le monde autour de lui et il devait s'en satisfaire.

Severus déjeuna d'un bol de thé noir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis autre chose que du liquide dans son estomac à son levé. Il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'œufs brouillés, mais aucun elfe n'était capable de lui faire comme il les aimait. Dorés et fondant sans que ça ne soit baveux ou trop sec. Il préférait s'en passer plutôt que d'avaler une mixture infecte et pâteuse à l'odeur indéfinissable.

Hermione Granger était comme lui, elle buvait deux grandes tasses de thé le matin le nez plongé dans un quotidien. Elle, au moins, avait le mérite de ne pas parler à tort et à travers.

Quoique c'était une femme également ! Il se serrait donc volontiers passé d'elle, mais il devait reconnaitre que c'était le seul professeur de potions à peu près potable qui s'était présenté pour le poste.

Il avait donc choisi le moins pire du pire et avait dû, à contrecœur, lui céder avec le poste de professeurs les élèves de son ancienne maison.

Il avait hérité également du fils Potter en tant que professeur de DFCM et de Londubat pour la botanique.

Ah et Ginny Weasley avait replacé Poppy ! Elle s'était fiancée à son filleul au début de l'année. Severus lui avait donné sa bénédiction, Lucius et Narcissa étant tous deux morts l'année passée dans d'étranges circonstances. Le bruit courait qu'un artefact de magie noire aurait mis fin à leur jour.

Severus s'accorda une pause sur son balcon avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il expédia la plupart de ses tâches quotidiennes comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'influencer le temps. En fin d'après midi alors qu'il recevait la visite de son adjointe, il reçut un courrier qu'il décacheta.

Severus avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se préparer et avec la présence de son adjointe ça n'en prenait pas le chemin.

Le programme de Minerva avait été modifié en ce début d'année par un membre influent du conseil. Tout était donc à revoir et à planifier des cours aux examens de fin d'année en passant par les manuels. Minerva avait tenu à ce qu'il le fasse ensemble et c'est pourquoi il était là à écouter les suggestions insipides de son adjointe au lieu de se préparer tranquillement.

Il déplia la lettre.

« Je veux que vous soyez là pour 20 h 30.

Aucune tenue particulière n'est exigée. Cependant, je vous conseillerais une robe longue et ample.

Soyez nu dessous !

La rose pourpre. »

Le visage de Severus s'avança notoirement sous le coup de la surprise. D'ordinaire, il laissait peu de sentiments modifier l'expression de son visage, mais là la surprise était de taille.

Il devrait donc laisser de côté sa redingote habituelle pour une robe longue et ample parce que c'est ce qu'il ferait, être nu sous sa robe, légère de préférence. L'idée lui plut.

― Un imprévu Severus, le questionna Minerva dubitative.

Son étonnement fit place à une roseur des joues.

— Une affaire de fesses, Minerva ! Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Pardon ? S'extasia la sorcière.

― je disais. Rien ne presse ! Articula-t-il en repliant la lettre pour la ranger dans une poche de sa cape.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci les filles pour vos réactions, points de vues, ... Ça m'enchante toujours autant. À Lamatadora, Severus ignore que la rose pourpre est Hermione Granger. La rose pourpre est masquée et c'est une jeune femme très sophistiquée donc très différente du professeur de potions en jupe, chemisier et ballerines plates. De plus, Severus est a demi-paralysé face à elle, il l'évite donc la plupart de temps. À Nouméa, on connait tous le passé dramatique du jeune Severus. Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé déstabiliser Minerva et son flegme légendaire. D'ailleurs, elle est prude, donc on peut imaginer qu'elle soit choquée facilement. ^^ À Mrs Elisbeth Darcy, amusant et constructif ;d, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre travaillé et retravaillé. Si, si. Demandez à Nouméa !  
_

_Bises et bon courage pour la rentrée. _

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 3

1ère Partie

L'entretien dura encore deux bonnes heures de sorte que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir rejoindre la rose pourpre, Severus se débarrassait enfin de son adjointe.

Pas trop tôt ! Il avait eu envie de la congédier à plusieurs reprises en rétablissant la vérité. Oui, il s'agissait d'une affaire de fesses, au risque de la choquer, mais il aimait aussi cette attente entre deux hochements de tête destinés à Minerva et deux bouffées de chaleur destinées à la rose pourpre. Ils finissaient tous irrémédiablement de la même façon, il la prenait nue sur la table de son salon. Là même où se trouvait la petite statuette.

Il avait dû se raisonner pour ne pas saisir sa verge tendue sous l'œil inquisiteur et tendancieux de sa collègue qui lui donnait régulièrement du « Vous êtes sûr que ça va Severus ? », en le scrutant bizarrement.

Alors, il dodelinait du chef en essuyant les perles de sueur sur son front et profitait de ce petit intermède pour apprécier la dureté de son fauteuil en se frottant dessus malgré les coups d'œil en demi-teintes de son adjointe. Un peu de fantaisie ne nuisait en rien à cet interminable et ennuyeux entretien.

Pour le moment, il se dirigeait vers sa douche. Il se déshabilla rapidement, se savonna, se frotta vigoureusement le cuir chevelu, se masturba, se rinça. Le tout en deux bonnes minutes.

Il mit un peu plus de temps à choisir sa robe. Du noir, mais, il hésitait entre une robe cintrée sur le torse puis évasée à partir des hanches ou une autre avec des manches ballons, mais un peu trop tape à l'œil. Plus le style Albus Dumbledore que le sien. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain que le citronné n'en ait pas glissé une ou deux dans sa garde-robe.

Severus opta pour la noire cintrée et boutonnée dans le dos. Plus son style. L'amplitude du bas apportait un peu de fantaisie. Les boutons s'arrêtaient sur ses reins. Il agita sa baguette pour les prolonger jusqu'à ses fesses. Il aimait assez l'idée de se les faire déboutonner de ce côté de son anatomie. Il rosit autant qu'il banda en modifiant sa robe non sans avoir imaginé les doigts de la rose pourpre les défaire un à un jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

En attendant, il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas trouver porte close. La jeune femme lui avait signifié qu'elle ne tolérait pas de retard. Elle avait fixé des limites, imposé d'autres qu'il avait très légèrement transgressés, mais ne l'avait pas mené dehors. Il aimait à penser qu'il n'était pas un client comme un autre. D'autant qu'il n'en avait pas aperçu l'ombre d'un. L'installation de la jeune femme était récente, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire de publicité pour autant. Severus désirait garder la jeune femme pour lui seul et il était avide de la connaitre un peu plus.

Sa main se tendit machinalement vers un caleçon, mais au moment de s'en saisir, elle retomba. Il devait être nu sous sa robe et nu il serait.

Il essaya de ressentir son bassin vierge de tout vêtement à l'exception de sa robe imaginant la fluidité du tissu effleurer avec délice ses attributs. Il déboutonna quelques boutons pour la passer par le haut. La souplesse et la légèreté de la matière lui occasionnèrent des frissons tant au niveau des tétons que de ses fesses et de son sexe lorsqu'elle glissa sur son corps.

La trajectoire de son appareil oscilla avant de se modifier de façon notoire vers le haut. Il pressa le bout de son gland pour s'ôter toute envie de bander. Ce n'était pas convenable de se présenter au domicile de la rose pourpre la baguette sous le bras. Sa robe ajustée magiquement pour ne pas se mettre en retard, Severus se chaussa, ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit de ses appartements.

À chacun de ses mouvements, le drapé de la matière affolait un peu plus ses sens. Il devait convenir que l'acquisition de la robe n'était pas inutile. Il l'avait pourtant achetée sur un coup de tête en déboursant la coquette somme de 125 gallions. Il faisait rarement des achats de ce montant surtout pour du vestimentaire, mais ce jour là, il devait être dans un bon jour puisqu'il s'était laissé embobiner par la sorcière. Ceci dit, il était loin de le regretter aujourd'hui. Le tissu lui avait paru plaisant lorsqu'il l'avait essayé sur pantalon et chemise. Nu, c'était terriblement affolant.

L'air froid des cachots s'engouffrait à chacun de ses pas et remontait tracasser ses attributs. Lorsqu'il sortit, l'air frais de la nuit en fit autant. Une allégresse toute nouvelle s'empara de lui en chatouillant la peau nue de ses testicules. C'était suffisamment jouissif pour qu'il s'y attarde. Resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui, Severus transplana sur Diagon Alley.

La voie sorcière était bondée. En fin de semaine, les gens trainaient volontiers dans les rues commerçantes qui pour la plupart ouvraient tard dans la nuit. Quelques personnes le saluèrent poliment. Severus était un personnage connu et reconnu du monde sorcier en tant que directeur et en tant que préparateur pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Il répondit tout aussi poliment comme s'il n'était pas à poil sous ses robes. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de son audace. Lui qui était incapable d'aligner correctement deux mots pour s'adresser à son professeur de potions s'enhardissait jusqu'à la folie d'être nu sous ses robes.

0°0

De son côté, Hermione s'était épilé le minou. La jeune femme utilisait la bonne vieille méthode moldue ne connaissant qu'un sortilège qui équivalait à un rasage pratique, mais pas suffisant. Sa chatte lisse, ses doigts se faufilèrent avec grâce pour s'octroyer un petit câlin. L'épilation intime était délicate la première fois, encore que pour elle ça n'était pas sa première, mais la peau rougie et chaude demandait réparation même après quelques soins. La jeune femme pensa aux déplaisirs d'un homme en pareille situation. Le retard de son client lui donnerait la réponse, approuva-t-elle avec malice en réorganisant son matériel pour une autre utilisation, plus masculine celle-là.

Severus arriva en retard de quelques minutes et légèrement en sueur. Il entra, s'acquitta de sa dette face à la rose pourpre piquée par son manque de promptitude.

— Vous êtes en retard !

— Donnez-moi la fessée ! Répliqua Severus narquois en examinant la beauté de la jeune femme.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge cintrée et fendue sur la cuisse droite. Son masque habituel d'où brillaient deux perles chocolat ombrées de mascara, un petit chignon sophistiqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, des boucles d'oreilles assorties à un tour de cou en perles noires. À la dérobée, ses yeux partirent des pieds chaussés d'escarpins pour remonter le long de la fente ouverte sur une cuisse joliment galbée. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son torse se bomba, sa queue se leva.

— Vous n'êtes pas en position de me réclamer quoi que ce soit ! Répliqua-t-elle les yeux sombres bien que flattée d'être déshabillée du regard par son ancien professeur. La jeune femme aurait été désappointée s'il s'était contenté d'un aller et retour de bas en haut dédaigneux. Entrez !

Severus longea le couloir pour accéder au petit salon.

— Ôtez votre cape !

Il suivit scrupuleusement l'ordre de la jeune femme dévoilant ainsi le fin drapé de sa robe. Hermione effleura le tissu à hauteur de ses fesses. De la soie. Sa main s'attarda sur la chaleur du globe sous sa main.

Osé comme étoffe d'autant qu'il s'agissait de son austère professeur de potions qu'elle avait toujours vu dans aucun autre vêtement que ses épaisses robes moires. Un cache-misère ? Pas du tout. Son corps était tout à fait acceptable et sa masculinité divine. Quelle femme ne rêverait pas de s'empaler sur de tels attributs ! Une très belle pièce qu'il ne devait pas mettre souvent en avant.

― Je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils. Notre petite sortie sera pour plus tard. En attendant, je suis certaine que vous apprécierez davantage la douceur de vos testicules épilés lorsque mes phalanges flâneront dessus. « Posez vos fesses sur le banc ! », L'enjoignit-elle d'une voix douce et clair comme un filet d'eau vive qui fit tressaillir de félicité son destinataire.

De prime abord, Severus n'aurait jamais accepté. Il avait sa fierté et si l'idée en elle-même ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, les phalanges de la rose pourpre sur ses testicules lisses pouvaient le faire chavirer. De plus, il pouvait supporter l'arrachage de quelques malheureux poils. Furent-ils sur son scrotum ?

Severus prit place sur le plateau du banc et relava largement sa robe.

— Écartez davantage vos cuisses ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme en allumant le feu sous un récipient d'où monta une douce odeur de miel et de gingembre.

Pour ce faire, Severus appuya son dos contre le mur. Il observa avec attention les doigts de la jeune femme se promener pour débroussailler la toison épaisse de son pubis. Ses petits ciseaux coupaient par petites touffes les poils drus. Elle appliqua un coton froid sur son pubis taillé, un peu de talc, puis elle fit couler une goutte de cire sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Après quoi, elle étala généreusement une bande de cire de la naissance de ses cuisses à son bas-ventre. Les quelques millimètres de poils noirs se figèrent dans la pâte chaude et collante. La rose pourpre appliqua sa paume de main sur son entrecuisse puis elle tira d'un coup sec sur la bande. Severus se plia en deux instantanément.

— **Êtes-vous donc barbares femelles écervelées ? **Beugla celui-ci en une attaque ciblée sur la jeune femme.

— Je ne fais pas tant de chichi lorsque je m'épile le minou, **Seveurus,** chantonna-t-elle moqueuse et sans compassion en faisant cingler une badine sur ses cuisses à deux reprises. Severus sursauta. Quoique l'image de la jeune femme s'épilant le minou ! « Si vous m'aviez laissée faire mon travail au lieu de geindre... oui, je dis bien geindre, poursuivit-elle pour tancer son regard de mâle atterré... pour quelques malheureux poils épilés. L'application de ma paume vous aurait immédiatement soulagé. » Et si en sus, elle lui proposait un petit câlin... Ça le ravigotait dru ! « Et bien vous vous en passerez ! » Raté ! « Sachez qu'il n'y a rien de barbare à prendre soin de son corps encore moins d'écervelée. » Vous allez en faire l'expérience, termina-t-elle au comble de sa fureur en liant chacune des chevilles ainsi que ses poignets au montant du banc.

Sa verge prit une longueur d'avance en se rengorgeant. Si on le prenait par les sentiments évidemment son cerveau utilisait bien plus que ses dix pour cent de ses capacités.

Il n'était pas si malmené que ça pensa Hermione en serrant au maximum les liens avant d'étaler une large bande de cire sur les poils pubiens. Elle étala quatre autres bandes pour obtenir un pubis lisse qu'elle fignola à la pince à épiler histoire de le faire enrager. Severus grimaça même si les doigts fins de la jeune femme couraient sur sa peau. Hermione reprit de la cire pour en étaler généreusement sur ses testicules. Severus sursauta sous la brulure de la substance collante sur son scrotum.

—** ÔTEZ VOTRE COCHONNERIE !** Beugla celui-ci en tirant violemment sur ses liens pour tenter de les arracher.

Il avait son anatomie génitale en souffrance à préserver. Ses testicules se racornissaient sous sa peau rubiconde. Non pas qu'il veuille procréer mais elles étaient là autant qu'elles y restent.

— **Chochotte !** Soupira la rose pourpre en zébrant finement sa cuisse gauche.

La jeune femme plaqua sa main sur la cire. Chaud, mais sans plus. Ses lèvres supportaient la même chaleur. La substance liquide était peut-être un petit peu chaude pour les testicules, mais rien d'insurmontable. Aussi sans ôter la première bande, Hermione tartina l'autre partie. Son regard se fixa instantanément sur celui de l'homme le mettant au défi de la contrarier. Alors qu'il se décomposait intérieurement, Hermione arracha la première et tira directement la seconde. Severus se cambra violemment en arrière en tirant sur ses liens. Ses bonbons étaient en train de se ratatiner au fond de ses bourses. Cependant, le petit rictus de la rose pourpre lui ôta toute envie de crier. Il allait montrer à cette femelle insupportable qui était Severus Snape.

Munie de sa pince, la femelle en question arracha les poils restants. L'exercice lui extirpa un ou deux cris aigus dont il se serait volontiers passé. Ceci fait, elle passa délicatement un coton huileux sur ses testicules puis ses phalanges les palpèrent pour vérifier s'il restait de la cire.

— Ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est doux ? Lui demanda la rose pourpre en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la longueur du scrotum lisse.

Grisé jusqu'au bout de ses ongles de pieds, c'est un gémissement inconvenant qui sortit de sa bouche au lieu d'un « oui maitresse ! Bien obéissant ».

— Vous êtes le plus indiscipliné de mes clients Severus Sape !

— J'espère bien maitresse, répliqua celui-ci en regardant avec appétit son sexe lisse bandé.

Il imaginait assez bien les lèvres de la rose pourpre posées sur ses attributs. Encore fallait-il qu'elle ait l'envie de lui tailler une pipe ! Mais si elle avait parlé de caresser ses testicules, ce n'était pas seulement pour les flatter. Pas qu'il soit contre. Elle pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il dirait oui les yeux béats d'exultation.

Hermione lui ôta toute envie de se pavaner en glissant sa spatule enduite de cire entre ses fesses.

— Ah non pas ça ! Grogna Severus en serrant ses fesses sur la spatule collante.

— De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je le profane ? Est-ce un tabou ? Ou êtes-vous à contrario celui qui l'idolâtre tant que ce n'est pas le vôtre ? Oh ! Bien sûr, vous pouvez interrompre...

— **Jamais ! **Décréta Severus en se tortillant sur ses liens.

Hermione tira sur la spatule enduite. La cire sèche se décolla non sans mal et non sans douleur de l'anus vierge de tout poil.

— _Mégère ! _Grogna sourdement Severus entre ses dents.

L'épilation était une véritable torture. Ces fichues bonnes femmes avaient de drôles d'idées en tête pensa celui-ci pour essayer d'oublier son anus enflammé.

Hermione eut pitié de lui et au lieu de passer un coton enduit d'huile, elle posa ses lèvres sur l'œilleton chaud et lisse.

Sa langue s'impatienta dans sa bouche, mais elle la garda en place pour plus tard avec l'idée en tête d'y retourner d'autant qu'elle l'avait senti fondre sous son baiser. Les orbes d'une noirceur d'encre amplis de désir se cachèrent derrière ses paupières. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et se figèrent en un « baise-moi fort ! » La luxure incarnée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione trempa sa culotte. Elle le détacha à point pour la suite du programme.

— Vous pouvez descendre.

Hermione le regarda déplier ses longues jambes non sans arrières pensés. Son corps lui plaisait sans aucun doute. Elle l'entendit geindre lorsque sa robe chuta sur ses reins. Elle l'invita à sortir puis prit possession de son bras pour transplaner.

Une route de campagne calme. Le temps était clément alors que le vent s'était levé. Ils arrivèrent en marchant côte à côte sans parler à l'entrée d'un village. Ils traversèrent une place entourée de commerçants, dont un restaurant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Celui-ci affichait complet. Severus prit le bras de la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il se conduisait en gentlemen et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air contre. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant découvrant une rangée de perles blanches qui le réconcilia avec les dentitions défaillantes. Il avait eu lui-même recours à un sortilège pour faire un peu plus de place à ses dents.

Un serveur les conduisit à une table réservée un peu à l'écart, mais sans plus. Le restaurant comptait une vingtaine de tables toutes occupées. Severus remarqua que d'autres couples pouvaient être assimilés au leur à ceci près qu'il était le seul à posséder une beauté aussi remarquable que celle de la jeune femme. Il s'en félicita et se sentit fier d'avoir une jolie fille à son bras. Bon d'accord, il la payait, mais c'était probablement le cas pour les autres couples. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un restaurant classique et en y prêtant attention, ses yeux dénichèrent un couple d'hommes dont l'un était assis aux pieds de l'autre. Une table plus loin, une femme seule soupirait d'aise. Il lui avait semblé n'avoir vu que des couples. Lorsque les soupirs allèrent crescendo, il comprit pourquoi. Peut-être aurait-il droit à un broute-minou lisse ? Severus se retint tout juste de geindre. Un long frisson lui entrava les reins et coula directement dans son sexe.

— Cet endroit est-il à votre goût ? Entendit brusquement Severus à son oreille.

Ses tétons durcirent et en se dessaisissant de sa cape, il remarqua qu'à ses deux endroits se dessinait son désir brut et sauvage. Deux pointes saillantes étaient visibles au niveau de son torse et l'amplitude de sa robe ne suffisait pas à dissimuler celle de son sexe.

La luxure incarnée pensa Hermione une seconde fois. Cet homme austèrement quelconque avait de multiples facettes aussi fascinantes qu'exquises.

En s'asseyant, Severus se posa la question de savoir combien d'hommes étaient comme lui nus sous leurs vêtements. Certains portaient des robes sorcières plus ou moins élégantes, plus ou moins longues. D'autres des costumes, vestes et pantalons. Il n'aurait bien évidemment pas la réponse même en dévisageant les gens, mais tout ça lui était bien égal. Le monde lui tendait les bras parce que lui était à poil et c'en était véritablement grisant. Il avait hâte que le repas commence et en termes de repas il songeait plutôt à un menu épicé et enivrant.

Il n'avait pas fait le meilleur des choix en n'exprimant pas clairement ses désirs, mais il l'avait fait sciemment. Il était joueur et ce jeu valait bien tous les sacrifices, dut-il laisser ses économies s'embraser sous les feux de la rose pourpre. Il se plaça devant elle pour reculer sa chaise. Le tissu boutonné de sa robe glissa avec délice sur ses fesses. Il avait encore en pensées les lèvres de la jeune femme sur son anus. Agissait-elle de même avec ses autres clients ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Severus était jaloux des délices qu'elle pouvait octroyer à d'autres. Imaginant bien qu'il était le seul à bénéficier de ses charmes, il regagna sa place avec l'élégance d'un gentleman bien qu'il ait un mat de chapiteau sous les robes. On avait la classe ou on ne l'avait pas.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Suite et fin de la première partie sur laquelle je me suis littéralement déchainée. ^^

Un Severus soumis et meurtri, une Hermione sublime, divine et finalement attentionnée, voilà pour les ingrédients de cette seconde partie.

Merci à Aësalys d'en être,

à Lamatadora pour la séquence "otage" de poils,

à Nouméa pour ses ébahissements bien ordonnés,

à Eileen1976 pour son soutien, Severus, bien que terreur "number one" n'est pas à l'abri d'une faille fut-elle d'ordre sentimental,

à Nekozuni pour son soutien,

à Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 pour son ricanement facial qui me subjugue,

à Blupou, que je croyais perdue, pour sa franche simplicité, l'éloquence de Severus quant à elle n'est pas perdue juste en sourdine.

Et merci à Abbyx.

Bonne lecture Eladora.

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 3 - Deuxième partie.

Un serveur déposa les cartes des menues puis vint celle des vins comme dans n'importe quel restaurant. Severus l'ouvrit en attendant que la jeune femme commande pour lui bien qu'il songea que la commande des plats n'était pas la principale préoccupation de la jeune femme.

Puis, il posa la carte et se tint volontairement droit pour jeter un œil à la liste qui dépassait de la carte. Il put y lire le mot vergette et en conclut qu'à la commande des repas pouvait être adjointe une autre un peu particulière.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'une rare intensité et ses joues rosirent lorsque ses pupilles croisèrent celles de la rose pourpre. Elle avança légèrement et vit le mot dépasser du menu. Hermione griffonna quelques mots à l'attention du serveur. Ce dernier revint pour prendre la commande. Il repartit avec les cartes en laissant le mot griffonné. Il revint avec une bouteille de vin qu'il déboucha puis servit pour un quart le verre de la rose qui acquiesça après avoir porté le verre à ses lèvres maquillées de pourpre.

Celui de Severus fut rempli et il fut invité à déguster la première gorgée. Il prit le verre par le pied et le porta à ses lèvres. Le vin était léger au palais et de ce fait très plaisant en bouche. Il en but une petite gorgée et reposa tranquillement son verre en se rendant compte qu'il était seul à la table. Peut-être n'avait-il pas prêté attention au bruit de chaise lorsque la jeune femme s'était levée sans doute pour aller aux toilettes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour. Personne ne sembla prêter attention à leur table ni au fait qu'il soit seul. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. De ce fait, il repensa à la femme qui n'était plus seule. Et si la rose pourpre était sous la table ? Possible ! D'autant que la séance d'épilations eût une fin en soit. Severus frissonna en imaginant la jeune femme prête à engloutir dans sa jolie bouche ses testicules ou mieux encore la totalité de sa verge tandis que ses phalanges manucurées taquineraient la douceur de ses bourses.

Excellent programme qui valait bien la souffrance de l'épilation de ses bijoux.

En baissant la tête, il remarqua un pli sur son assiette, le déplia et le lut.

« Relevez le bas de votre robe sur votre ventre ! Écartez vos jambes ! Et avancez vos fesses au bord de la chaise ! »

Que n'avait-il fait la rencontre de la rose pourpre avant ? Si la jeune femme, ô combien appétissante, avait à peine gouté son vin nul doute qu'elle allait s'attarder avec brio sur ses attributs qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de lui offrir cru. Sa sève monta comme chez un jeune arbrisseau aux balbutiements du printemps. Severus frissonna sur sa chaise soumis aux désidératas de la jeune femme. De ce fait, il lui plut de songer qu'il apprécierait un vrai baiser long et langoureux.

Il se pencha en avant pour saisir le bas de sa robe. Une salve de râles monta de la table voisine. Les deux hommes se donnaient du plaisir. Sans jeter un coup d'œil vers celle-ci, il remonta le bas de sa robe au niveau de son nombril sans la moindre objection ni sans le moindre rougeoiement pour son audace au niveau de ses joues.

Ses cuisses étaient visibles, ainsi que ses attributs masculins fraichement épilés, non pas des tables voisines quoique l'excitation sur laquelle il flottait l'enjoignait à s'en moquer, mais de la jeune femme qui devait avoir une vue imprenable sur ses parties génitales qu'il sentir durcir.

Severus écarta les jambes puis avança ses fesses sur le bord de la chaise de sorte que sa verge se déploya avec vigueur entre ses cuisses. Elle serait tombée entre ses jambes s'il ne bandait pas.

Le souffle de la rose pourpre caressa son gland. Severus émit un hoquet de surprise. Ses jambes se tendirent et son attention se focalisa sur le moindre mouvement de la jeune femme qu'il essayait d'imaginer à défaut de les voir. Elle fit lentement coulisser un anneau le long de son membre. Lorsqu'il buta sur ses testicules, Severus haleta comme si on le privait d'oxygène d'autant que son sexe se gorgeait copieusement de sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un ô d'ébahissement sans qu'il ne lâche le bas de sa robe.

Sans lui laisser de répit, une bouche humide et chaude se referma sur sa verge et s'activa joyeusement, le pompant du bout des doigts avec une vigueur qui le laissait pantois. Son souffle était court et son visage travaillé de désir exprimait son abandon.

L'anneau enserrait la base de son sexe et emprisonnait son flux sanguin. Sa verge était gorgée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il était dur dans sa bouche. Dur et saillant dans cette bouche humide et chaude qui le léchait sur toute la longueur de son sexe avant d'aspirer vigoureusement le bout de son gland.

Merlin de Brocéliande ! Il tutoyait le mysticisme des terres sacrées.

Son désir décupla. Son bassin bascula plus en avant pour offrir son désir brut.

Où il était avait peu d'importance, les caresses buccales de la rose pourpre bousculaient ses plaisirs antérieurs en lui proposant les siens et tout lui convenait dans la mesure où s'était à elle qu'il se soumettait.

Son corps, moite de sueur, trembla. Une longue coulée de sueur serpenta entre ses fesses. Une autre mouilla son sexe qui s'érigea davantage prêt à rendre sa semence.

Pris de vertige, ses doigts enserrèrent le bord de la table. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière tandis que ses attributs avalés le glaçaient de lave. Il était proche de l'orgasme, proche de la reddition, proche comme jamais du bord de la falaise, mais quelque chose le privait de cette chute.

L'anneau !

Son sexe bouillonnait entre les lèvres de la rose pourpre qui l'apaisaient à peine. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elle-même. Il voulait être dévoré, ingéré, consommer avec force. Ses vertiges l'emportaient vers de voluptueuses contrées faites de râles, de doucereuses tortures et de plaisirs sans fin.

Les lèvres pleines refermées sur sa magistrale turgescence assaillaient son sexe comme autant de petits démons malins qui le suppliciait sans véritablement apaiser son feu.

Son bassin s'avança encore. Ses mains quittèrent la nappe dont il s'était saisi pour se positionner à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les ouvrir davantage à la bouche gourmande qui le tétait vigoureusement.

Severus n'avait jamais été ravagé de la sorte par une fellation. Il entrait dans le monde des possibles ou plus rien n'avait loi qu'elle et lui.

La vague sur le point de prendre possession de son corps le mettait à feu et à sang. Severus était prêt à crier, à hurler même soumis au désir qu'il éprouvait puissant, vigoureux et dévastant.

Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en un ô muet, il accompagnait de ses halètements silencieux et des mouvements saccadés de ses hanches, la montée inexorablement assaillante de son ivresse.

Toujours plus haut !

Toujours plus fort !

Toujours plus loin !

Ses mains crochetées à ses cuisses étaient suspendues à l'haleine de la rose pourpre dont les doigts folâtraient avec la douceur extrême de ses testicules.

Il devenait fou.

Il était fou.

Fou de désir et irrémédiablement mordu.

La bouche inconditionnellement présente de la jeune femme sur sa verge tendue marquait de sa sapidité les feux de sa queue brulante.

Le verbe muet, le plaisir incommensurable, Severus aspirait à être cueilli.

Et il vint, orgasme dévastateur et vertigineux, sans doute le plus scandaleux de tous, bien que silencieux.

À une vitesse vertigineuse, il côtoya les landes sacrées, défia les lois de la pesanteur en planant dans les limbes du plaisir et écarquilla les yeux en haletant sourdement longtemps après avoir joui.

Ses pommettes se coloraient d'un pourpre bien soutenu tandis qu'il courait après son souffle à l'allure d'un coureur de fond.

Ses jambes raides de tension raclèrent le sol avec un bruit de godillots mal lassés, ses mains agrippèrent ses cuisses pour baigner dans ce déversement fusionnel et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la rose pourpre portait à ses lèvres avec une délicatesse surprenante une bouchée fumante et savoureuse tandis que régnait dans la salle un silence absolu.

Béat, il s'émerveilla de l'attitude « classieuse » de la jeune femme ne reflétant aucunement l'extravagante et phénoménale fellation qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Les battements effrénés de son cœur peinèrent à se calmer, et malgré sa sulfureuse jouissance, Severus ne désirait qu'une chose.

La posséder.

La prendre.

La pénétrer.

Immodérément pour la faire jouir aussi fort qu'il avait été pantelant.

À cette pensée, l'intégralité de ses joues fonça d'un rouge violacé comme si l'anneau enserrait la base de son cou. Cependant, il n'en prit pas ombrage, pas plus qu'il n'en eut honte, il désirait cette femme comme un fou.

― Avec un peu d'entrainement, votre orgasme sera diablement plus long, affirma-t-elle en portant à ses lèvres une bouchée divinement proportionnée de légumes et de tagliatelles qu'elle mastiqua en se taisant.

Severus en fut bouche bée. La rose pourpre était la classe incarnée tout autant que la luxure. Son regard pétillant était une invitation à la débauche, son phraser à la dépravation et ses ordres à la fornication.

Bien évidemment, il rêvait de la posséder entière et crue, divine femelle. Et s'il devait d'aventure partager la vie d'une telle créature, c'est avec elle qu'il sauterait le pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle était inaccessible sous ses auspices.

Y en aurait-il d'autres d'ici là ?

Son cœur battait la chamade comme un galopin en quête de rocamboles et avant qu'il ne referme sa bouche muette de stupéfaction, la rose pourpre, mutine, enfourna un doigt souillé entre ses lèvres.

Envouté, Severus avança sa bouche pour dévorer la phalange. Une odeur de sécrétions fraiches embauma ses narines et titilla son palais.

Il émit un petit grognement semblable à un ronronnement de chat et nettoya le doigt de la jeune femme en bouche.

Elle avait immergé sa phalange au cœur de ses sécrétions et lui faisait lécher ses liqueurs sans gêne ni retenue, songea Severus le doigt en bouche essayant de sonder les perles chocolatées pigmentées de vert pour démystifier la belle.

L'homme fier et droit qu'il était était véritablement fasciné par ce déploiement de charmes opérant en lui des désinhibitions telles qu'il se pliait aux exigences de la jeune femme avec la rudesse de son tempérament.

C'était son job certes, mais de plus il entrevoyait une sorte de complémentarité dans leurs rapports qui lui faisait parfois oublier que ce n'était que son job et qu'il la payait.

Peu importe, la rose pourpre était une perle et il devait louer ou maudire son filleul pour être piqué de ses épines, parce que cette perle il pouvait se la payer, mais celle-là il ne voulait pas l'acheter.

Un battement de cils de la jeune femme était pour lui une invitation au scandale, un appel au libertinage et en dernier ressort un don de soi.

Il venait d'en être l'incarnation même.

― Venez lécher à la source !

— Oui maitresse, s'empressa de répondre Severus sans rien obtenir de probant de ce sondage oculaire que le chatoiement de ses propres sentiments.

La voix de la jeune femme était sans appel, ensorceleuse et intransigeante à la fois. Severus banda aussi fort qu'il avait joui. Nullement embarrassé, il glissa de sa chaise puis disparut sous la nappe, les pensées les plus lubriques en bouche.

Les nymphes de la jeune femme apparurent imberbes et odorantes à ses sens. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche avant de les profaner. Il passa une langue fine et humide sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise en se délectant des lèvres fraichement épilées.

Toujours à quatre pattes, il avança les siennes et pressa son visage contre la chatte lisse et mouillée pour la renifler. Son visage entier se frotta aux chairs lisses et humides sans l'ombre d'un tabou.

Les fesses de la jeune femme étant comme les siennes sur le bord de sa chaise, il avait donc, dans les limites de ce qu'elle avait édicté, libre accès à ses délices.

Sa langue fouilla avec voracité et aisance les plis et replis, se ravissant de ces mets délicats et odorants qu'il dégustait avec profondeur. À genoux, il avança encore pour que ses mains puissent se saisir des hanches fines de la jeune femme.

À chaque coup de sa langue, son appendice nasal faisait offrande de ses belles proportions à son clitoris. Il sentait le frémissement de ses cuisses le long de ses flans.

C'était bon et diablement grisant.

Les mains proprement appliquées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, Severus léchait avec élan les mille sapidités de la rose pourpre.

— Relevez votre robe sur vos fesses !

— Oui maitresse, répondit Severus les lèvres humides de nectar qu'il séchait de sa langue.

Le drapé fluide de sa robe glissa lentement sur son postérieur sans qu'il ne se dérobe à la tache qui lui avait été assignée à savoir boire ses sucs.

Sa position à croupetons n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de l'homme de la toile.

Était-ce un hasard ? Assurément pas. Il ne doutait pas que le tableau ait été ensorcelé pour dénoncer le fond du fond de ses fantasmes.

Sa langue se figea dans l'étroit fourreau. Sa verge se tendit enivrée et douloureuse. Elle suinta de plusieurs gouttes qui noyèrent le creux de son gland.

— Vos fesses sont-elles rouges, Severus ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour prétendre qu'elles l'étaient voir même bleutés par endroits. Mais aurait-il le courage de l'affirmer en faisant savoir qu'il les avait à un moment ou à un autre contemplées ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait, sinon rien n'aurait de sens.

Je dirais... hum... qu'elles sont bleutées maitresse.

Oh ! Se contenta de dire la rose pourpre.

Oh ! Comme, « Vous avez été sévèrement puni » ou, oh ! Comme « Tiens, vous avez pris le temps de les considérer » ou Ô comme, « Vous êtes la luxure incarnée ! ».

Peu importe, il avait soudain très chaud.

Après sa fabuleuse pipe, le serveur avait déposé sur le coin de la table un assortiment de verges. Ils les avaient admirées et chéries du coin de l'oeil, apportant toutefois un peu plus de considération au bois de buis.

Sa bouche se désolidarisa des lèvres trempées en un glougloutement éhonté et mouillé.

— Continuez Severus ! L'enjoignit la rose pourpre en délivrant sur son postérieur nu une pluie de bois noué de buis tandis qu'il reprenait en bouche les charmes embués de la jeune femme.

— Aimez-vous, Severus ?

— Oui maitresse.

— En voulez-vous plus ?

— Oui maitresse.

— Voudriez-vous que nous nous isolions dans un petit salon.

— J'en serais ravi maitresse.

Severus recula ses jambes tremblantes faisant glisser le bas de sa robe sur ses reins. Lorsqu'il se releva, la jeune femme avait disparu. Le serveur l'invita à le suivre. Ils sortirent de la pièce principale et gagnèrent un couloir ouvert sur quatre portes. Le serveur ouvrit la première.

― Mes compliments à Monsieur ! Lui dit discrètement l'homme en s'effaçant devant le battant ouvert.

Severus ignorait ce qui lui valait les louanges du serveur. Ses fesses punies, ses attributs, son orgasme, son lâcher-prise ou les quatre à la fois.

Il entra dans la pièce ressemblant étonnamment au boudoir de la rose pourpre.

La jeune femme était assise dans un petit fauteuil renaissance en velours brun.

Sa robe longue était troussée sur ses hanches de sorte que ses nymphes auxquelles il avait bu n'échappèrent pas à son oeil aguerri.

Severus approcha haletant de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds un peu plus troublé d'une proximité dévoilée. Il positionna cependant ses mains sur les cuisses écartées de la jeune femme pour laper sa féminité à pleine bouche.

Elle releva avec plus de lenteur sa robe sur ses hanches nues. Étant à quatre pattes, elle n'avait qu'à se pencher pour accéder à ses fesses.

Elle délivra de sa paume une succession de claques sèches au fessier rougi.

― Bandez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle en frappant de plus belle les fesses qui commençaient à être chaudes.

― Oui maitresse.

― Voulez-vous être puni davantage ?

― Oui maitresse.

― Je vous trouve bien obéissant pour une fois, constata la jeune femme en accélérant le rythme de ses claques sur les globes rougeoyants.

Les fièvres de la passion l'encerclant de toute part, Severus avait du mal à concentrer son attention sur autre chose que le bouillant de ses fesses, sa bouche fut-elle accaparée par les délices embués de la jeune femme.

― Touchez-vous !

― Suis-je autorisé à jouir maitresse ? La questionna Severus.

― Seulement lorsque je l'ordonnerais, dit-elle en veinant les fesses tendues qu'elle choisit de mettre en valeur en faisant disparaitre le léger tissu.

Ainsi, elle avait, vivante, la représentation de sa toile. Elle, alanguie, la féminité nue et offerte. Lui, réceptif, soumis et cru, à ses pieds.

― Aimez vous être puni Severus ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour avoir son propre avis.

Le sien était oui et il n'était pas seulement question de fantasmes. Cet homme farouche, solitaire et peu aimé de ses pairs avait un passif douloureux en ayant plus que son dû de déchirures morales ou physiques. Il n'était pas anormal qu'il veuille apprivoiser toutes ou parti de ses blessures de la sorte. Elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'elle soit l'élue.

― Je suis un mauvais garçon, dit-il pour s'éviter toutes explications et trouver cependant une raison de la satisfaire.

Hermione ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle pouvait aisément sentir une fêlure teintée d'amertume dans sa voix.

― Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle en faisant cingler sa badine. On a tous des évènements désastreux en tête, poursuivit-elle anodine en lui assénant un coup furieux.

― Comme torturer ou ôter la vie à d'innocentes personnes ? Grommela-t-il avec sévérité.

Severus n'était plus à quatre pattes. Ses fesses reposaient sur ses talons. Son buste était haut et droit et ses mains étaient plaquées paumes ouvertes sur ses cuisses légèrement écartées. Ses yeux ainsi que sa tête étaient fixés sur un point derrière la jeune femme.

Sa chevelure souple et fine était immobile comme sa position dans son entièreté. « Votre jolie silhouette n'a pas dû souvent bousculer l'ordre établi ! ... Pencher du côté de l'immoralité ! ... Sonder les bas-fonds de votre conscience pour contempler ce qu'il y a de plus sombres et monstrueusement barbares en vous ! », ajouta-t-il avec son mordant habituel qui détonnait étonnamment avec sa situation actuelle à savoir son corps nu et ses fesses punies. Vous avez dû être une enfant sage... une étudiante exemplaire... ainsi qu'une femme parfaite et n'avez donc rien vécu de ce qui peut mener un être humain aux portes de la folie, ajouta-t-il en faisant tressaillir involontairement le haut de son corps comme s'il revivait de façon fugace et brève tous ces innommables travers.

Ça lui brûlait les lèvres de dire à ce petit pédant que si elle n'avait pas été le jouet d'un fou, elle avait contribué à l'éliminer en ayant sa part d'écorchures. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment.

― Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Le regrettez-vous ?

― Cela aurait-il un sens ? Répondit-il tout aussi évasivement que dans sa première réponse les yeux rivés sur son point d'ancrage imaginaire. Puis, il releva la tête vers la jeune femme pour poursuivre. « Comment ne pas apprécier qu'une jolie femme vous punisse ! » Dit-il mi-figue mi-raisin ses yeux froids et noirs semblant défier sa jolie maitresse.

― _Parlez-moi d'Hermione !_ Lui ordonna celle-ci avec un intérêt soudain qui fragilisa sa voix.

Severus se figea comme si sa présence devenait hors de propos. Touché dans son amour propre, sa pudeur originelle et sans doute gêné par la vulnérabilité soudaine de la jeune femme, il aboya en la regardant.

― Cette pimbêche ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à elle.

L'intervention gâchée de leur tête-à-tête l'exhorta à reprendre sa position initiale. S'il avait eu les yeux de la jeune femme dans sa ligne de mire, Hermione était grillée.

Il aurait compris que la rose pourpre était plus que marquée par ses paroles.

Pour lui, la remarque n'avait rien de personnel. Hermione, elle, se dévoilait en affichant une prise de position qui lui avait valu l'acidité de son ancien professeur. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de la révolte, le brulant de l'indignation et l'expression du dégout.

― Je sonde mes propres bas-fonds, objecta-t-elle moqueuse en abattant avec fureur sur les fesses rougies, fussent-elles à son supérieur, sa courte badine une bonne dizaine de fois.

― **Maudite soit la solidarité féminine ! **Beugla-t-il en se redressant pour frotter son postérieur endolori malgré que son sperme s'écoulait de son urètre comme l'eau d'un robinet que l'on ouvre.

― **Votre considération me va droit au cœur. Fin de la séance ! **Vitupéra-t-elle en jouant de ses limites.

― Vous me trouviez obéissant il n'y a pas un instant, argua Severus grinçant et moqueur en vrillant ses yeux cependant déçus aux siens.

― C'était avant que vous ne décidiez d'être déplorable.

― Je vous ai dit que cette pimbêche ne comptait pas pour moi, s'enferra-t-il subitement comme s'il était en pleine querelle amoureuse contrairement à Hermione dont il ne faisait que renforcer la colère.

― Arrêtez de jouer l'épris éploré, voulez-vous ! Vous n'êtes ni mon petit ami ni en passe de le devenir. La séance est terminée, réitéra-t-elle en faisant descendre délicieusement sur ses cuisses le drapé pourpre de sa robe malgré la désolante tournure de cette formidable soirée.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

_Mille merci pour vos reviews, ça a du bon et ça fait du bien. Bref que du bonheur !_

_Un peu plus de Severus/Hermione, court mais concentré. Gros manque de communications entre les deux. Ça viendra ! En revanche, l'arrivée de Ginny qui a hâte d'avoir un topo sur son couple préféré.Un peu d'intimité autour d'Hermione et puis le revirement de Severus concernant la vente aux enchères des sorcières qui m'a été inspirée au tout début de l'été par la vente aux enchères de femmes de mai en Allemagne._

_Une tradition Rhénane qui consiste pour les célibataires à acheter aux enchères sa partenaire de bal. C'est le plus offrant qui remporte le marché, adjugé à coup de maillet sur un fût de bière et bien évidemment celui qui présidera la vente sera Severus Snape himself._

_En attendant la vente au prochain chapitre, je vous offre un court extrait et vous souhaite un bonne lecture, Eladora. ^^_

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 4

Maudites femelles !

Que ce soit la rose pourpre ou Hermione Granger, elles le menaient droit à sa perte alors qu'il était certain de n'avoir besoin ni de l'une ni de l'autre. N'en déplaise à son filleul et n'en déplaise au citronné !

Pourtant, alors qu'il rejoignait seul ses appartements, il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête ni l'une ni l'autre. Un clocher proche du restaurant sonna ses douze coups. Severus resserra les pans de sa cape de laine autour du fin tissu de sa robe pour dissimuler et contenir tant bien que mal à chaque pas ce terrible désir qui brulait ses fesses et donnait à sa démarche une souplesse inattendue.

Maudite femelle !

Elle l'avait mis en colère en l'abreuvant de questions et de sexe.

Foi de Severus Snape, il aurait volontiers souillé ce joli corps trop lisse de son âme impure pour lui imprimer sa réalité.

Severus grommelait encore lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements privés, il ne s'était pas départi de son attitude chaloupée qui fit sourire grandement Albus Dumbledore.

— La soirée a été bonne mon garçon, entendit Severus qui se retourna derechef pour fusiller de son regard le plus noir son ancien patron.

Devant le regard mi-bougon mi-colérique de Severus, Albus ajouta, « Vous devriez profiter de la vie, mon garçon ! »

— Ouais je sais, grogna Severus en direction du portrait. Je devrais prendre une femelle qui me cassera les pieds du matin au soir et en rajoutera lorsque je laisserai trainer mes caleçons. Et bien, merci bien, mais non-merci.

— Vous ne laissez pas trainer vos caleçons, Severus ! En revanche, une présence féminine vous ferait le plus grand bien. Vous auriez une épaule sur laquelle vous reposer. Vous n'avez jamais été très bavard, ni même avec moi, et je crois que cela vous soulagerait grandement.

— Ce qui m'aurait soulagé, le rembarras Severus en plissant les yeux pour paraitre encore plus moqueur, c'est que vous... Oh et puis allez au diable avec vos précieux conseils ! Je n'aurais que faire d'une femelle qui me ferait des prédictions sur ma journée du lendemain.

— Loin de moi l'idée de voir votre personne confiée à Sibylle Trelawney mon jeune ami ! Je ne l'aurais pas fait moi-même, vois-tu ! En revanche, Miss Granger...

— Est bien trop lisse pour le vieil ours que je suis. Où avez-vous la tête ?

— Peut-être, admit le sorcier en une moue faussement honnête pour ne pas contrarier encor son cadet.

Derrière ses demi-lunes ses yeux bleu délavé par le temps pétillaient de malice tandis que son vieux corps se balançait sur le rocking-chair de son cadre. « Avez-vous pensé l'organisation de la vente aux enchères, mon garçon ? J'y tiens énormément, appuya Albus en se redressant légèrement attentif à la réaction de Severus.

— Croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre avec ses sornettes ? Gronda Severus en roulant des yeux exaspérés sur le vieil homme pour lui signifier poliment qu'il l'emmerdait profondément.

Après quoi, Severus prit la direction de sa salle de bain pour s'appliquer un peu de baume sur les parties les moins charnues de ses fesses qui avaient sérieusement pâti de ses débordements.

Il grommela contre ses deux femelles qui empiétait toutes deux sur sa vie. Il les aurait volontiers empalées sur sa queue et s'il lui était impossible de satisfaire ce désir, ses rêves, en revanche, l'y menèrent.

Il pouvait difficilement se sortir la rose pourpre de la tête à présent qu'elle y était entrée, mais elle n'était plus la seule désormais, Hermione Granger avait sa place. Severus avait fait dans la nuit l'acquisition de la sorcière. Oh ! Il n'avait pas été le seul en lice loin de là, mais il était le seul à s'appeler Severus Snape. Dès qu'il aurait cinq minutes, il les consacrerait à l'organisation de la vente aux enchères.

Ces diablesses étaient en train de le rendre accroc non d'une pipe, pensa-t-il en se levant la mine renfrognée, mais la bite enjouée.

Il se décida pour prendre un café dans la grande salle. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Il salua poliment la pénible assemblée de professeurs et fit même l'effort d'adresser la parole à celui des potions.

― Bonjour Hermione, déclara-t-il sans préambule et avec une bonhomie inhabituelle particulièrement discrète qui n'éveilla aucun soupçon chez ses collègues.

― Bonjour Severus, répondit la jeune femme du bout des lèvres.

Hermione tourna son minois rougissant si vite que le directeur de l'école se demanda si la jeune femme l'avait fait véritablement exprès.

Bien sûr, il ignorait la véritable raison de ce bref inconfort, mais il en fut néanmoins vexé. Pour une fois qu'il faisait l'effort de paraitre aimable et disposé en déclamant une brève tirade la petite intrigante lui tournait le dos.

Et bien ! On ne la lui faisait pas à lui Severus Snape, directeur de Poudlard !

― Cela vous désobligerait-il de m'être agréable, Granger ? Aboya Severus à haute voix cette fois de sorte que tous les regards des professeurs intrigués convergèrent vers le sien.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier vit la silhouette estudiantine disparaitre de la grande salle. La jeune femme n'était pas maquillée. Ses cheveux étaient lâches. Elle portait un chemisier clair rentré dans une jupe droite. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de ballerine plate. Rien en commun avec la rose pourpre qui était la sophistication même, mais la jeune femme était assurément plaisante à regarder.

Et puis, s'il ne pouvait pas mettre la rose pourpre dans son lit autant consacrer son énergie à y mettre Granger.

Dans sa fuite, Hermione songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été raisonnable de vouloir un poste à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à postuler pour le poste de professeur de potions. Ils étaient cinq à se présenter. Hermione connaissait deux d'entre eux pour avoir étudié à l'institut des potions de Londres. Le troisième avait étudié en France, la dernière à Salem. Ils avaient à peu près tous les mêmes compétences quoique le bagou du garçon qui avait étudié en France l'avait beaucoup impressionnée. Ça ne ferait pas forcément la différence. Et puis, Hermione voulait le poste et elle s'était bagarrée pour l'avoir.

L'entretien n'avait pas été facile, mais elle s'y était suffisamment préparée. Et au-delà de ça, il avait tenu à ce que les potentiels enseignants exercent leurs talents de préparateurs devant lui. Hermione ne s'était pas dégonflée et avait introduit dans sa potion une façon de procéder qu'elle avait empruntée à son ancien professeur. Hermione ignorait si c'est ce qui avait fait la différence même si elle avait senti son regard tenter de la percer. C'était sa candidature qui avait été retenue. Hermione avait deux autres postes en vue, mais celui-là l'intéressait particulièrement.

Elle avait ensuite laissé derrière elle ses formes d'écolière. Pas son béguin pour son ancien professeur.

Hermione ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, même si elle savait que son directeur ne ferait absolument pas le lien entre elle et la rose pourpre. Néanmoins, elle avait été gentiment déshabillée du regard chose qui l'épatait fortement. Severus Snape lui adressait tout au plus un regard méprisant et puis subitement ce matin, il était gai comme un pinson. La raison lui parut évidente. La soirée au Chat noir. Quel homme se priverait de faire le paon après que l'on ait joliment amadoué ses testicules !

Cette soirée ne l'avait pas non plus rendue indifférente. Et puis, elle avait délibérément choisi de l'emmener dans ce restaurant. Contrairement à ses quelques habitués qu'elle était certaine de ne plus vouloir recevoir et qui préféraient l'intimité de son appartement, Hermione avait, pour son ancien professeur, réservée une table au Chat noir.

Elle y avait songé dès qu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer jusqu'à présent, mais en dehors du fait qu'elle lui avait sorti le grand jeu, elle était attirée par le personnage, tout du moins sa sensibilité de femme. Il était encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur une attirante quelconque en dehors de sa droiture qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Il avait été si spécial au Chat noir que cela était surprenant. Bien entendu, il était toujours à la limite de la goujaterie lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Hermione avait pressenti le fiasco, mais c'était la rose pourpre. Et la rose pourpre remportait tous les suffrages même en repoussant ses limites. Elle restait intriguée par ses esquives et malgré tout en colère par son comportement. Elle lui aurait volontiers balancé qu'elle n'avait pas ménagé sa peine lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à elle, pour autant son emportement l'avait soufflée quand il avait mis son prénom sur le tapis en insistant bien.

Quel odieux personnage pouvait-il être parfois alors qu'il avait été la luxure même quand elle l'avait sucé sous la table ? Hermione en avait presque oublié la rose pourpre touchée par ses élans d'homme.

C'était une rencontre inopinée qui lui avait fait découvrir le Chat noir. Une rencontre inopinée, une discussion pour le moins pimentée avec le serveur de l'établissement. Elle n'y avait encore jamais remis les pieds. De cette soirée était parti son petit business extra scolaire. Ses clients se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Le serveur. Un ami du serveur, l'ami de l'ami et l'ami d'un ami. Elle n'en voulait guère plus. Ils venaient tous plus ou moins pour la même chose, une bonne déculottée, seuls les scénarios divergeaient.

Severus avait fait exception à la règle. Il n'avait pas hésité à laper ses charmes puisqu'elle lui en avait laissé l'opportunité ni à se soumettre à son fouet.

Après tout, c'était ses fantasmes à lui qui s'étaient figés dans sa toile. Il cachait bien son jeu. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs, la rose pourpre était son jumeau libertin.

Ils avaient des points communs bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé. C'est pourquoi jamais elle ne le renverrait quand bien même il dépasserait les bornes. Il le savait et il en jouait. C'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait au fond chez cet homme cette dureté profonde sculptée dans sa fragilité d'homme.

Hermione travailla sur ses cours, déjeuna sur le pouce puis retravailla sur des corrections cette fois. Elle utilisait peu d'encre rouge. Même au plus mauvais, elle laissait la chance de se rattraper. Elle estimait que ses élèves étaient là pour apprendre et non pour essuyer des rebuffades. Et puis depuis deux ans qu'elle enseignait, elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elle n'avait pas le cœur de les sermonner.

En fin d'après-midi, elle rendit une petite visite à Ginny pour voir si la belle rousse avait besoin de potions. En réalité, Hermione était poussée par le besoin de se confier à son amie. Celle-ci était au courant pour la rose pourpre.

Tout comme Drago, le fiancé de la rouquine. Ginny lui en avait touché deux mots sachant son amie sensible à leur ancien professeur. En agissant ainsi, elle laissait à Drago le soin d'en toucher deux mots à son parrain au sujet des arguments charnels de la rose pourpre.

L'infirmerie était vide. Les élèves ne s'y précipitaient pas le weekend ou plutôt le dimanche soir. Encore que depuis qu'elle était professeur, les potions suscitaient moins de maux de ventres, de maux de tête ou de maux tout court.

― Bonjour Hermione.

― Bonjour Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent chaleureusement.

― Alors ?

— Je l'ai emmené au Chat noir.

― Sérieux ! Balbutia la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux. Tu en as profité pour le sucer au moins, s'amusa la rouquine. Ça vaut bien le déplacement, poursuivit-elle pas ennuyée le moins du monde par les joues rouges de son amie. J'enquiquine Drago pour qu'il m'y emmène, mais il n'est jamais très chaud, se désola Ginevra en roulant des yeux. C'est un grand timide. Ne lui dis surtout pas ! Il se vexerait. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de lui avoir dit que des couples légitimes y allaient, constata la jeune femme résignée. Mais revenons à votre soirée, demanda Ginny en entrainant Hermione dans ses bureaux privés. Je brule de savoir ce qui s'est passé en dehors du fait que tu lui as taillé une pipe. Est-ce qu'il a de beaux bijoux parce que j'ai toujours imaginé que ça allait de pair avec son grand nez ?

— Ginevra Weasley, intervint Hermione, avant de relater dans les grandes lignes en commençant bien évidemment par le code et en poursuivant par la visite chacun leur tour des dessous de table, mais en omettant les hauts cris muets de Severus et bien évidement son empathie à elle concernant le pourquoi de sa soumission.

L'essentiel avait été dit.

― Tu te rends compte Ginny que c'est mon nom qu'il a crié alors que pendant dix bonnes minutes je me suis brossée pour qu'il me parle.

― C'est un grand timide.

― Un grand timide. Et bien, crois-moi, lorsque je lui ai demandé de... Hermione chuchota le reste de la conversation à l'oreille de son amie bien qu'elles soient seules.

― C'est un don Juan qui s'ignore ton Severus.

― Mon Severus. Figure-toi qu'il obéit à ce que j'exige ! Rétablit Hermione en fixant Ginny.

― Sérieusement tu en as de la chance, répliqua la rouquine. Tu le revois quand ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

― Demain soir.

― Il est plutôt mordu ton soumis, constata Ginny en faisant des moulinets avec un de ses poignets.

― Je t'arrête tout de suite, Ginny. Severus est mordu de la rose pourpre. Pas de Hermione Granger !

― Tatatata, ma belle ! Je ne donne pas longtemps avant qu'il ne jette son dévolu sur toi, débita Ginny en papillonnant des yeux.

― Vous en faites des cachotteries les filles ! S'écria Drago après avoir vu les deux jeunes femmes papoter comme de véritables pipelettes dans le bureau dont il venait d'ouvrir la porte. Le bureau de Ginny bien qu'il soit fermé avait une fausse fenêtre. La jeune femme avait ainsi constamment un œil sur ses malades.

Drago embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues puis sa fiancée sur la bouche.

― Pas besoin de vous enfermer pour parler du beau gosse que je suis.

Ginny roula des yeux. Ça faisait quelques mois que Drago et elle s'étaient fiancés.

Ils se fréquentaient depuis la fin de leurs études.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas vu la liaison de son héritier avec la benjamine de la lignée rouquine d'un très bon œil. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Arthur Weasley.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient voulu se fiancer, mais la fin de la guerre ayant vu la mort des parents de Drago, Ginny et Drago avaient repoussé les fiançailles jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Ginny voulait un bébé.

― Excusez-moi les filles ! Mais j'ai encore du travail.

― Drago ! C'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre ce soir. Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour une fois, admit tristement Ginny.

― J'ai fait un effort. Je t'emmène au restaurant. Fais-toi belle !

Drago embrassa tendrement Ginny avant de partir.

― Tu crois qu'il m'emmène au Chat noir, jubila la rouquine les yeux brillants d'excitation.

― Ne me faites pas un petit là-bas ! S'exclama Hermione amusée par l'effervescence de son amie.

― Pas de danger.

― Ah !

Ginny rigola. L'idée de Drago et elle sous la table. Pourquoi pas !

― Je te laisse ma belle. J'ai fait une liste des potions qui manque. Si tu en as déjà de prête tu peux me les déposer ici.

― Profitez en bien ! Lui dit Hermione en regardant Ginny disparaitre dans l'antichambre de l'infirmerie.

Hermione s'arrêta dans le hall tirailler entre le devoir et la détente. Elle n'avait qu'une partie des potions en stock, mais elle avait passé sa journée dans les cachots et elle n'était pas contre un peu de compagnies. De plus, depuis qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'accorder son programme avec celui de Neville, elle devait discuter avec le jeune botaniste de la concordance de leurs cours. Hermione prit donc la direction de la grande salle. La table professorale était animée. Neville essuya sa bouche lorsque la jeune femme s'installa.

― J'ai reçu de belles racines d'achillées, Hermione. Elles sont prêtes à être utilisées et j'ai pensé en faire l'étude pour que tes élèves les utilisent après mon cours, dit-il.

― On pourrait en discuter après le dîner.

Hermione vit son collègue masculin rosir légèrement. Neville avait un rencard.

― Non pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas libre, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Mais demain matin me va bien.

― Va pour demain, répondit Hermione tandis que le directeur de l'école arrivait en retard. Hermione avait pratiquement terminé de dîner s'étant contenté du plat principal.

Elle se leva, sortit par l'antichambre derrière la table professorale pour regagner ses quartiers de sorte qu'elle s'évita de le croiser.

Si elle utilisait son ancienne classe ainsi que son bureau situé dans les cachots, en revanche elle logeait au premier étage.

Son appartement jouxtait celui d'Amanda Bones, professeur d'étude des moldus.

Amanda était en poste depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Hermione avait tout de suite sympathisé avec elle en supposant qu'il avait du Harry Potter là-dessous.

Il n'avait pas été question de lui toute la soirée, mais le sujet avait bel et bien été abordé. Amanda était anglaise par son père et française par sa mère. Elle était partie faire ses études en France lorsque ses parents s'étaient séparés. Édith, sa jeune sœur, était restée avec son père en Angleterre, mais lorsque celui-ci avait eu un accident, Amanda était revenue en Angleterre pour s'occuper d'elle.

Elle avait démissionné de son travail et fait des petits boulots en attendant qu'un poste se libère à Poudlard. Lorsque Charity Burbage était partie à la retraite, Amanda avait sauté sur l'occasion en postulant. Ce n'était pas sa formation première, mais elle s'en sortait parfaitement.

Hermione passa une bonne partie de la soirée à préparer les racines tubéreuses pour son cours, elle gagnait du temps et ses élèves en compréhension. Le reste servit à la préparation des potions de l'infirmerie. Elle embouteilla celles qui étaient terminées, y ajouta celles qu'elle avait mises de cotées.

Vers onze heures, elle prit la totalité des flacons pour les porter à l'infirmerie. Ginny avait laissé la clé de son bureau à Hermione. La jeune femme se rendit tranquillement à l'infirmerie en empruntant les escaliers. Par miracle, aucun d'eux ne lui fit faux bond. Hermione arriva donc sans encombre devant les grandes portes. L'infirmerie était sombre, mais il y avait de la lumière dans le bureau de Ginny.

Hermione poussa la porte avec son pied, ses mains étant prises toutes les deux par le carton de flacons. La brunette vit son amie studieuse mettre les fiches de l'infirmerie à jour.

― Tu es déjà rentré ? Drago n'a pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes, plaisanta Hermione ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

― Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ce nigaud a oublié un rendez-vous. Severus le lui a gentiment rappelé alors que nous allions attaquer les hors-d'oeuvre.

― Toi ou lui ?

― Lui pour commencer. Tu n'imagines pas ma déception lorsqu'une version miniature de sa biche argentée a investi notre table, se désola la jeune femme. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut lui faire du haut de son portrait. Enfin, on ne discute pas les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore et vente aux enchères des sorcières de Poudlard il y aura, énonça la rouquine sans savoir qu'ils partageaient des desseins à l'identique.

― La vente aux enchères des sorcières ! Mais... mais, ça n'a pas été évoqué à la rentrée, s'étouffa de surprise Hermione Granger.

― Exactement ma chère ! Si Severus Snape en avait parlé à la rentrée, tu aurais sorti les griffes. Toutes les sorcières célibataires de plus de seize ans doivent y participer. Nous sommes donc toutes deux inscrites. Drago n'a pas tortillé, il est parti illico pour la vente, il n'est pas question qu'il ait une autre partenaire que sa fiancée pour le bal.

― La vente ? Ce soir ? Mais où ont lieu les enchères ? Et de quel droit remet-il subitement au goût du jour une tradition vieille de mille ans ?

— À la taverne de la tête de sanglier. Abelforth n'a pas rechigné à faire couler à flots Bierreaubeurre et Whisky pur feu. Son établissement est flambant neuf, il avait tout intérêt à saisir l'opportunité. À condition que la liesse générale ne se perde pas dans la beuverie, mais c'est de tradition, soupira la jolie rouquine fataliste en accrochant son regard à celui de son amie. Tu vas sortir les griffes.

― C'est un peu tard de toute façon. Je vais devoir me coltiner un sorcier à moitié ivre ou carrément ivre alors que toi tu as l'assurance d'être la reine du bal. Ça me révolte ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! Grimaça Hermione en essayant de deviner qui pourrait bien avoir envie de l'acheter. Je comprends pourquoi Neville avait l'air gêner. Tu crois qu'il me convoite ?

― Il ne doit pas être le seul. Il y a fort à parier que le directeur d'une certaine école lâchera bien plus qu'une poignée de gallions pour son joli professeur de potions.

― Seulement une poignée ! S'offusqua la brunette. Je vaux bien plus qu'une poignée de gallions tant qu'à participer à cette vente sexiste au possible autant faire monter les prix. La rose pourpre a déjà gagné ses faveurs, admit Hermione à contrecœur.

― Arrête avec ta rose pourpre ! On dirait que tu es jalouse de toi-même.

― Je me comprends quand je dis ça, râla la jeune femme.

― Ce que je comprends c'est que tu es folle amoureuse de lui, planta sûrement et proprement Ginny.

― Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller faire un petit tour du côté de la tête de Sanglier ? Proposa Hermione en éludant les paroles de Ginny.

― Et risquer de se faire prendre ? Remarque ! On peut toujours utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et puis j'ai bien envie de savoir où en sont les enchères, suggéra la rouquine en adhérant à la proposition de son amie.

― J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va y avoir de nombreuses têtes blondes à consoler.

― Tu prends ton job de directrice de maison à cœur.

― Bien sûre. Tu ne prends pas à cœur le tien peut-être ? S'indigna la jeune femme en pointant du doigt la rouquine.

― Je te taquine Hermione.

Ginny tapota amicalement l'épaule de son amie.

― Je vais me changer, dit cette dernière. On se retrouve devant les grilles. Disons dans une demi-heure, affirma-t-elle après un tempus.

― OK. Prends ton temps ! J'ai encore deux ou trois fiches à mettre à jour.

Hermione acquiesça avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Son appartement était petit, mais bien aménagé.

Harry lui avait offert quelques plantes qu'elle avait installées dans son entrée. Il y avait également une armoire dans laquelle elle rangeait ses chaussures et accrochait veste ou manteau. Elle y rangeait aussi une ou deux capes à l'occasion.

Dans la pièce principale qui tenait lieu de cuisine, de salon et de chambre à coucher, Hermione avait placé deux paravents.

Le premier qui séparait la chambre du salon était blanc d'un côté, de l'autre c'était un grand miroir qui donnait plus de profondeur à son petit nid.

Son lit en bois blanc était pourvu d'un bel édredon. Hermione avait ajouté une commode blanche également et puis un carpette moelleuse du même ton sur laquelle elle posait ses pieds lorsqu'elle se levait.

Un petit arbuste en pot rendait l'endroit plus intime. Hermione avait rapporté son gros pouf rouge de sa chambre d'enfant. Il habillait le coin de sa salle de bain. Hermione laissait trainer dessus des choses frivoles comme un magazine, un soutien-gorge ou bien encore un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Dans sa salle à manger, il y avait une table ronde de bistrot ainsi que deux chaises en fer forgé. La petite table jouxtait son coin-cuisine constitué d'un évier, d'une gazinière et de rangements.

De l'autre côté du deuxième paravent de bois brun, Hermione avait fait de cet endroit son salon en y installant canapé, table basse et bibliothèque. Elle rangeait là la plupart de ses livres. Ceux qu'elle aimait avoir à porter de mains pour y piocher quelque chose. Il y avait de vieilles œuvres littéraires, des contes pour enfants, des nouvelles, d'anciens livres de classe, des revues de potions, des albums photo et puis Harry avait laissé une BD. D'autres étaient venues compléter son rayonnage. Lorsqu'elle lisait, Hermione aimait avoir les pieds sur la table. Elle déplaçait alors son canapé pour s'assoir confortablement au milieu de ses coussins. Elle le remettait en place lorsqu'elle avait le nez plongé dans ses parchemins pour écrire l'intitulé d'un devoir sur table par exemple ou bien pour corriger ses copies. Bien qu'il lui arrive parfois de le faire vautrer sur son édredon blanc. Si Severus Snape la voyait faire, elle se ferait passer un sacré savon. La détente n'empêchait pas la concentration. En tout cas, ses élèves ne se plaignaient pas de ses corrections.

Ce qui manquait à son coin était une présence masculine. Hermione aurait aimé voir des chaussettes d'homme trainer sur sa descente de lit ou bien encore une trainée de dentifrice dans son lavabo. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela pour l'instant.

La jeune femme troqua son chemisier pour un pull en lin, sa jupe pour un pantalon en velours côtelé fin et elle revint dans l'entrée pour mettre des chaussures fermées et passer une veste en laine. Après quoi, elle referma la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal.

À suivre...

**Extrait du chapitre 5 : **

**— C'est écœurant ! Se manifesta Hermione en murmurant à l'oreille de Ginny. Tu crois que les nôtres sont pareilles ? Parce que j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire. **  
**— Je le crains, lui répondit la jolie rouquine en jetant un œil amusé sur la photo de son amie. **  
**— Tout de même, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande auquel on peut enfiler de la lingerie fine. **  
**— Plutôt sexy le morceau de viande ! Pouffa Ginny en jouant du coude dans les côtes de Hermione pour que celle-ci voit la sienne. **  
**— Oh le saligaud ! S'insurgea Hermione sans remarquer à quel point sa photo pouvait intentionnellement ou non ressembler à la rose pourpre.**  
**— Quelqu'un est-il enclin à se porter acquéreur pour une nuit du professeur Minerva McGonnagall ? Demanda le président de l'assemblée en balayant de ses yeux noirs et perçant l'auberge et ses occupants. **  
**— Pour une nuit ? Merde alors ! Il me semblait que cette coutume nous cantonnait à être les heureuses partenaires de ses joyeux pochtrons pour la soirée seulement, vitupéra Hermione folle de rage. **  
**— Et bien ! Il faut croire que notre cher directeur à modifié les règles. **  
**— Tu crois que je peux jeter discrètement un enchantement sur ma photo pour que personne ne puisse m'acheter. **  
**— Et manquer une nuit de rêve dans les bras de Severus Snape ? **  
**— Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine pour autant dans les draps de Filius Flitwick.**  
**— Aucune chance, ma grande, il vient de se porter acquéreur de Minerva, pouffa Ginny. Mais tu n'es pas contre le fait qu'elle se termine dans ceux du directeur de l'école, reprit la rouquine intéressée. **  
**— Et bien... Écoute ! C'est au tour de Sybille Trelawney. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui va emporter cette vielle bique. **  
**La seule main qui se leva fut celle de Rusard avec la mise à prix d'un gallion. Comme aucun autre homme n'offrit de surenchère, le président adjugea le professeur de divination à Argus Rusard pour la modique somme d'un gallion. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci les filles ! Je suis, à chaque chapitre, aussi enthousiaste en lisant vos reviews que sur les précédents._

_ Merci à Drou, Blupou, Lamatadora, Aësalys, Espe29 et Mrs Elisabeth Darcy. _

_Et oui Drou, un gallion, c'est pas cher payé comparé aux gallions déboursés pour Hermione, mais Severus ne compte pas._

_L'histoire est déjà écrite Aë, mais je retravaille à nouveau chaque chapitre avant de publier. J'ajoute des détails, des réactions des personnages, sans dévier du ton premier, mais parfois pour obtenir juste un peu plus de gravité. _

À chacun ses travers, Mrs Élisabeth. Si Severus envisageait de livrer ses sentiments, peut-être que Hermione se montrerait plus raisonnable.

Tu vas être servie Blupou. Désolée pour les quelques fautes qui subsistent et n'échappent pas à tes yeux de lynx. ^^

Oui c'est macho, Espe, mais attend de voir la réaction de Severus quand Hermione lui rentrera dedans.

Profite Lamatadora.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 5

Hermione retrouva Ginny comme convenu devant les grilles de l'école. La jeune femme avait également opté pour une tenue plus chaude. Elles se sourirent mutuellement devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle allait faire. Cela n'avait rien de dramatique en soit, mais elles étaient toutes deux employées à Poudlard.

Hermione s'était découvert ce gout du risque en poussant Harry à la tête de l'AD. Et elle devient bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été insensible à cette réunion clandestine d'autant qu'elle avait eu lieu en dehors de l'école.

Cette expédition avait un parfum connu. L'excitation. La jeune femme avait hâte de voir l'envers du décor et surprendre ces messieurs dans ce qu'il y avait de plus vil et fourbe chez eux. De fait, c'était celui qui avait abrogé ce curieux bal qui l'autorisait à nouveau. Il y avait sans doute une raison particulière à cela et Hermione comprenait pourquoi il n'en avait pas été question en salle des professeurs. Toutes les femmes concernées s'y seraient opposées farouchement et elle la première. À présent qu'elle était mise devant le fait accompli, elle pouvait tout au plus rendre les choses moins pénibles. À ce propos, elle pensa à sa propre réaction lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante.

Horace Slughorn était professeur de potions. Severus Snape était le professeur de DFCM. Filius Flitwick celui d'enchantements. Cuthbert Binns celui de l'histoire de la magie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes qui enseignaient à Poudlard. Oh Merlin, il n'y avait pas d'autres professeurs, mais il y avait le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, le concierge de l'école, Hagrid et puis Hermione avait oublié le professeur Firenze. Hermione ne pouvait imaginer non sans horreur une vente aux enchères de ce type. Elle aurait foncé tout droit chez le professeur McGonagall pour empêcher cette ignominie. Et voilà pourquoi elle avait été supprimée lorsque Albus Dumbledore avait succédé à Armando Dippet, pour une question d'équité et de dignité.

Son cœur fit une brève embardée en songeant à quoi elle avait échappé. Une valse avec le professeur Binns lui sembla le plus raisonnable, encore qu'à cette époque elle aurait volontiers cédé au professeur Snape.

Adolescence bien ordonnée oblige !

Hermione fondait déjà en classe suspendue aux notes affreusement basses et sensuelles entrecoupées de silence de son professeur de potions. Ses lèvres finement ourlées s'animaient pour ne délivrer que le suffisant dans le silence et la menace d'un sourcil à peine arqué.

Une incommensurable caresse !

Ceci dit en tant que directrice de maison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise et indignée. Elle aurait une approche plus objective et des arguments plus percutants à jeter à la face du directeur de l'école en assistant dans l'ombre à la vente aux enchères.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent le trajet à pied. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du village pour se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent, c'est que la cape s'adaptait à la personne qu'elle cachait, c'était une cape magique après tout. Hermione et Ginny pouvaient donc marcher tranquillement sans avoir la crainte d'être vues.

Elles durent cependant attendre qu'une personne passe la porte de l'auberge pour y rentrer en toute discrétion. Elles n'eurent à attendre que le temps qu'un de ces soiffards ait à soulager sa vessie contre le mur de l'établissement. Lorsque le deuxième zip se fit entendre, les deux sorcières emboitèrent conjointement les pas du sorcier.

L'auberge était animée de conversations bruyantes, de sorciers remuants et avinés pour la plupart. Une serveuse slalomait entre les tables disposées en cercle en portant d'énormes chopines de bierrraubeurre d'où s'échappaient de forts relents de whisky pur feu, tandis que celles apportées se vidaient sitôt posées. Hermione grimaça à ce tableau de beuverie et de débauches. Les sorciers étaient grossiers et particulièrement primaires. Un rot immonde suivi d'un pet tonitruant fleurissait à tout va quand il ne s'agissait pas du contraire. Hermione se demanda ce qu'elles faisaient là en agrippant fortement l'avant-bras de son amie.

Au fond présidait Severus Snape, directeur de l'école de Poudlard et accessoirement le superviseur de la vente. Derrière lui était fixée sur un tableau noir une multitude de photos. Certaines étaient retournées ce qui signifiait que les sorcières avaient déjà été achetées. La sorcière qui était mise en vente était son ancienne directrice de maison. La photo du professeur McGonagall en habit, épaules sévères et chignon stricte puis en tenue légère, déshabillé vaporeux et froufroutant, cheveux flottants ondoyait au-dessus de la table devant le nez de Severus Snape.

— C'est écœurant ! Se manifesta Hermione en murmurant à l'oreille de Ginny. Écœurant et dégradant ! Tu crois que les nôtres sont pareilles ? Parce que j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire, s'énerva la jeune femme bien que sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

— Je le crains, lui répondit la jolie rouquine. Les enchères doivent monter, se désola la sorcière en haussant doucement des épaules pour ne pas faire bouger la cape.

— Tout de même ! Pesta Hermione. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande auquel on peut mettre de la lingerie fine.

— Plutôt sexy le morceau de viande ! Pouffa Ginny en jouant des coudes dans les côtes de son amie pour que celle-ci voie la sienne.

— Le saligaud ! l'immonde saligaud, se révolta Hermione en découvrant un déshabillé si transparent que la jeune femme avait la sensation d'être mise à nue devant un parterre de pochards. Contrairement au professeur McGonagall, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon savamment structuré donnaient au jeune professeur une assurance affreusement impertinente et profondément libertine ressemblant ô combien à la rose pourpre.

— Quelqu'un est-il enclin à se porter acquéreur pour une nuit du professeur Minerva McGonagall ? Demanda le président de l'assemblée en balayant de ses yeux noirs et perçant l'auberge bruyante et ses occupants tout autant braillards.

— Pour une nuit ? Merde alors ! Il me semblait que cette joviale coutume nous cantonnait à être les heureuses partenaires de ses joyeux pochtrons pour la soirée seulement, vitupéra Hermione folle de rage.

— Et bien ! Il faut croire que notre cher directeur a modifié lui-même les règles.

— Tu crois que je peux jeter discrètement un enchantement sur ma photo pour que personne ne puisse m'acheter.

— Et manquer une nuit de rêve dans les bras de Severus Snape ?

— Ginevra Weasley ! Se rebiffa Hermione en fusillant son amie du regard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine pour autant dans les draps de Filius Flitwick.

— Aucune chance, ma grande, il vient de se porter acquéreur de Minerva, pouffa Ginny en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue pour apaiser ses colères. Mais tu n'es pas contre le fait qu'elle se termine dans ceux du directeur de l'école, reprit la rouquine plus sérieusement en jetant des sortilèges pour maintenir la cape en place et minimiser les risques qu'elles se fassent surprendre.

— Et bien... Oh écoute ! C'est au tour de Sybille Trelawney. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui va emporter cette vieille bique, surenchérit Hermione pour couper court aux investigations de son amie.

La seule main qui se leva fut celle d'Argus Rusard avec la mise à prix d'un gallion. Comme aucun autre homme ne fit de surenchère, le président adjugea le professeur de divination à Argus Rusard pour la modique somme d'un gallion.

C'était véritablement humiliant. Si le professeur de divination était présent nul doute que celle-ci aurait pleuré à chaudes larmes.

Hermione ne la portait pas dans son cœur depuis qu'elle avait quitté son cours précipitamment, mais elle-même aurait été scandalisé d'être la partenaire de bal du concierge de l'école qui était encore plus abject saoul.

— La vente n'est que pour le bal, affirma Ginny en souriant à Hermione. Ton cher et tendre te voyait déjà dans ses draps, synthétisa Ginny.

— Ça ne deviendra certainement pas mon cher et tendre ce soir. Je n'aime pas cette façon de baver sur ma photo avec ses yeux pintés.

— Plains-toi !

En attendant que la colère de Hermione passe, la vente se poursuivit de plus belle.

Un sorcier passablement ivre du nom de Murry Dagworth se porta acquéreur d'une élève de septième année. Hermione fut sidérée de voir une poignée de gallions se transformer en boutons de culottes.

Si elle était cantonnée au mutisme en revanche un informulé pouvait très bien faire l'affaire. Ses lèvres se plissèrent pour sectionner avec brio les attaches des bretelles de son pantalon. L'homme ne vit pas ses culottes descendre avec rapidité sur ses pieds et lorsqu'il se mit en marche, il s'étala de tout son long. Sa bourse pleine d'authentiques gallions se répandit sur le sol, Hermione en profita pour ponctionner quelques une des pièces d'or au nez et à la barbe du buveur.

Le président de la vente devait être passablement éméché pour ne pas s'être aperçu du larcin. Il fait dire qu'il en était à sa cinquième pinte depuis leur arrivée. Severus Snape abattait son maillet sur son fût d'alcool et parfois ce dernier côtoyait le vide en déséquilibrant son propriétaire. Hermione doutait qu'il puisse se porter acquéreur de sa personne.

Une bonne vingtaine de sorcières avait été vendue depuis leur arrivée et il en restait autant.

À ce rythme, il finirait sous la table en reprenant les chansons paillardes que les jumeaux, Harry et d'autres garçons, comme Ron ou bien Neville, chantaient allègrement.

— _Un jour, la p'tite Huguette. Tripote-moi la bite avec les doigts ! _

Harry cessa immédiatement de chanter. La photo du professeur d'études des moldus venait de se désolidariser du tableau d'affichage pour flotter devant le président.

Son doigt se leva une bonne vingtaine de fois ainsi que ceux des sorciers de l'assemblée ayant acquis ou non leur partenaire de bal. Un élève de septième année la batailla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus surenchérir. Harry en fit l'acquisition pour 100 gallions sous les sifflets enfiévrés de l'assemblée ainsi qu'une tonitruante sarabande de rots.

Prises au jeu, Hermione et Ginny faillirent applaudir rien que pour la beauté du geste. C'était tout de même la plus belle somme versée et puis Amanda les valait bien d'autant que les sommes récoltées devaient être versées à des œuvres de charité.

— _Il la prend, il la baise. Tripote moi la bite avec les doigts_, continua assidument l'assemblée.

— **Ouais, ouais, ouais. Baise la Potter ! **Beugla un dénommé Derek Goujon. **Pilonne là avec ta queue bien dure, cette salope !**

Hermione lui lança un regard d'une noirceur à effrayer le directeur de l'école en personne qui resta toutefois sans effet sur lui.

— _Moins deux cents points à Hufflepuff Goujon pour grossièretés et comportement outrancier !_ Marmonna bruyamment Hermione si fort que malgré les sortilèges, l'environnement bruyant et la sobriété du président de cérémonie entamée, celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête dans leur direction.

Prise de panique, Ginny retint son souffle alors que la brunette se serrait contre elle. Elle respira à nouveau lorsque le regard noir changea de cap.

— Tu es folle ! On a failli se faire prendre. Et puis, comment tu justifieras une telle baisse de joyaux dans le sablier des élèves de Chourave.

— Ça ne fonctionne pas en dehors de l'école.

— J'espère pour toi, souffla la rouquine en roulant des yeux.

La vente se poursuivit avec la photo de Ginny. Les mains se levèrent. Les sommes proposées montèrent pour atteindre la coquette dot de 200 gallions, vingt mornilles et dix noises.

Ginny prenait ainsi la tête des ventes. Elle pouvait ainsi prétendre au titre de reine des sorcières pour un soir.

Après le tour de Ginny Weasley, ce fut le tour d'Édith Bownes, petite sœur d'Amanda.

Une élève de cinquième année jolie comme un cœur. Elle remporta l'unanimité et la somme de 250 gallions détrônant ainsi la tenante provisoire du titre, Ginny Weasley.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que trois photos, dont la sienne. Une élève de Serpentard du nom de Sue Bell, une de Gryffondor du nom d'Iphigénie Brad et la sienne. Hermione n'avait pas encore vu la main de Ron se lever, ni celle des jumeaux. Celle de Severus ne comptait pas parce que la plupart du temps ses coups de maillet frénétique heurtaient le vide.

Il était fin prêt pour le couplet de la p'tite Huguette qui inondait ses draps.

Les deux ventes suivantes furent respectivement de 250 gallions, 500 mornilles et 325 noises et 270 gallions. Approximativement 1400 livres pour Iphigénie et 1423 pour Sue.

Quand ce fut sa photo, quantité de mains se levèrent faisant ainsi monter les enchères. Très rapidement, Hermione vit l'autre main du directeur de l'école se lever. Snape avait levé ses deux paumes en se débarrassant de son maillet.

— Pas si éméché que ça finalement, susurra Ginny à l'oreille de son amie. Il a l'air déterminé en tout cas.

Les surenchères se succédaient et les jumeaux furent les premiers à déclarer forfait, suivis de Ron. Restait une bonne douzaine de sorciers en lice qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de visu.

La vente atteignit les 300 gallions. Effarée, Hermione regardait les sorciers restants se disputer sa personne comme les sorcières s'arrachaient, en période de soldes, les plus beaux atours de Gai chiffon. Des caquètements expressifs et imagés accompagnaient leurs propositions.

Les mains du directeur de l'école étaient encore levées tandis que son maillet s'agitait frénétiquement en attendant de s'abaisser pour valider ses mises.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était très légal, mais comme c'était lui qui présidait la vente aux enchères, personne n'allait le contrarier.

Il restait encore quelques sorciers à se disputer un insignifiant déshabillé.

Le directeur de Poudlard leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied en annonçant d'emblée la somme excessive de 450 gallions d'un timbre aussi ferme que bas, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était loin d'être soul.

Il abattit lui même son maillet et s'autoproclama acquéreur d'Hermione Granger pour la somme exorbitante de 2250 livres sterling.

— On rentre ! Murmura Hermione aussi sèchement que sa voix basse pouvait exprimer son abattement.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, affirma Ginny interloquée en suivant son amie devant la porte de la taverne.

— Tu veux savoir ! Beugla la brunette une fois dehors. Je trouve ça grotesque. Grotesque et humiliant.

— Ben c'est toi qui as voulu venir.

Hermione resta un bon moment silencieuse.

Quand elle sortit de son mutisme à l'extérieur du village, ce fut pour exprimer son ressenti à Ginny.

— Je te rappelle que Snape avant d'être le directeur de l'école était le directeur de Serpentard.

— Et bien, je le suis sans pour autant me conduire de la sorte.

— N'uses-tu pas d'une certaine rose pourpre pour sonder l'âme de ton ancien professeur et aux vues de vos prouesses respectives, il n'y a pas que son âme que tu sondes. Vous vous accordez parfaitement, je dirais.

— C'est très différent, répliqua abruptement Hermione piquée au vif. Et puis il n'y a rien qui pourrait me mettre plus en rogne. Quel besoin a-t-il de débourser toutes ses pièces d'or ? Je ne suis pas un trophée de chasse que l'on acquiert sur un tintement de gallions, fut-il important. Si je lui plais tant pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas invitée à prendre un verre ? Je vais te le dire, moi Ginevra Weasley parce qu'en dehors de la rose pourpre, c'est le néant le plus total. Cet homme est dépourvu de couilles ou il est assez fou pour penser que je ne veuille pas de lui, conclut Hermione en accélérant soudain sa marche de sorte que Ginny dut pratiquement courir pour la rattraper.

— Quelles preuves te faut-il pour que tu admettes que cet homme est fou amoureux de toi ?

— Les mêmes pour te convaincre qu'il ne l'est que...

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ta rose pourpre Hermione Granger, aboya Ginny ce qui provoqua instantanément le mutisme de son amie.

450 gallions !

Merlin, c'était une somme. Et s'il lui prenait l'envie d'en savourer chaque noise, après tout il venait de l'acheter. Et bien, Hermione allait les lui faire regretter toutes ses noises dépensées. Après tout qui sauterait de joie ! Être acheté comme du bétail par une bande de pochard. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se pavaner.

Elle balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ginny. Puis elle accéléra le pas.

Hermione Granger était furieuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se coucher après ça. Aussi fit-elle un détour par Knockurn Alley.

Elle n'avait plus aucun client de prévu depuis qu'elle avait gentiment repoussé les avances du serveur. Celles du serveur et les autres. Aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

À la hâte, Hermione revêtit les apparats de la rose pourpre.

Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce, Severus caressait avec vénération la couverture des classiques de la fellation. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il caressait. Sa respiration rapide était suspendue aux mouvements longs et profonds de ses fines phalanges qui bataillaient sur son sexe. La tête violacée apparaissait et disparaissait avec rapidité jusqu'à ce que son sperme coule fort et vite de son urètre. Soulagé et tremblant, Severus lâcha son sexe en s'appuyant sur le haut d'un fauteuil.

— **Personne ne vous a invité à disposer de mes appartements comme bon vous semble ! **Rugit-elle en se saisissant fermement de son livre pour le ranger sur l'étagère.

Severus, ouvrit ses yeux chargés d'alcool, en affichant l'air coupable d'un gamin pris les deux doigts dans un pot de confiture.

Cela dura le temps que les yeux de la rose pourpre fixent autre chose que son impressionnant sexe décalotté et barbouillé.

Hermione, bien que sa colère de la vente ne l'ait pas quitté, le trouvait attachant.

Cette pudeur excessive parsemée de blessures enfantines qu'il savait si bien cacher devenait attendrissante un instant.

Un gamin prit en faute. Un gosse avec une moue de petit garçon désireux d'obtenir un pardon avant que son regard d'encre ne prenne la rudesse de l'adulte.

— Punissez-moi si je suis aussi indiscipliné que vous le dites ! Argua Severus sur un ton qui ne cachait rien des désirs bruts et sauvages qui le rongeaient intérieurement.

Sa verge tendue à l'extrême et ses yeux concupiscents témoignaient d'un besoin primaire attisé par la liesse de la vente aux enchères.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois n'est pas coutume, et comme vous avez hâte de lire la confrontation Hermione/Severus, voilà de quoi ravir votre dimanche.

Alors bonne lecture, Eladora.

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 6

— Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, Severus ! Répliqua sèchement Hermione en cinglant d'une badine, comme elle aurait cinglé la croupe d'un cheval indocile, celle tendre et pâle de son amant.

Severus grimaça en évitant de peu de porter la main à ses fesses. Il respirait les fragrances de la jeune femme. Celle de son souffle irrégulier qui effleurait régulièrement la base de son cou, puis son odeur corporelle, un mélange de savon et de crème assortie d'un bouquet fleuri d'où dominait indéniablement le jasmin.

Une plante odorante et capiteuse qui entrait bien souvent dans la composition de ses potions. C'était la toute première fois que ce délicieux mélange taquinait ses narines et il en était ravi. Il était certain d'en avoir humé les dominances pas plus tard que le matin. Il devait bien y avoir une bonne dizaine de ses femelles à Poudlard qui en faisait l'utilisation.

Cependant, il avait perçu dans l'auberge la délicate fragrance du yâsaman légèrement atténuée. Il devait s'agir sans aucun doute de la serveuse et l'odeur de la précieuse fleur était altérée par les sapidités corporelles de la jeune femme en perpétuel mouvement.

Quant à la rose pourpre, elle était bien trop proche de lui pour qu'il se risque à la voir s'éloigner. Aussi ignora-t-il la morsure d'un autre coup suspendant la douleur à la proximité de la jeune femme et aux doux parfums qu'elle exhalait.

Il buvait ses effluves comme il les respirait avec nécessité, bien-être et délectation. Aussi indiscipliné qu'il puisse être, lui savait l'apprécier. La désirer. La rendre encore plus belle. La posséder était la seule chose qui lui manquait, aussi se contentait-il d'être marqué. Son sexe s'est ratatiné derrière l'ouverture de son caleçon et ses grimaces étaient parfois accompagnées de tremblements. Sa sueur dégoulinante glaçait son échine avant d'attiser le sillon de ses fesses. Il avait la croupe bien plus tendre que celle d'un canasson, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas faire la différence.

— Je..., commence-t-il en ravalant le reste incertain de ce qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

Ou plutôt si, il le savait. Enfin, son sexe le lui avait sans doute soufflé parce qu'il n'était plus branché sur son intellect, mais sur sa bestialité.

Je... comme « je vais vous baiser si fort que plus aucun autre homme ne trouvera grâce à vos yeux. » Ou « je vais vous enivrer de mes puissants coups de reins jolie petite fille sage.

— Oui Severus, dit-elle en cessant aussitôt la punition, brisant ainsi la folie de l'instant.

— C'était irrespectueux de ma part, glissa-t-il ennuyé d'avoir été surpris la main dans le froc.

En s'écartant vivement de lui, Hermione prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle avait fini par descendre son caleçon et les fesses de Severus étaient dans un sale état. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'une séance.

Néanmoins dans l'ivresse du moment, sa main prit place sur la cuisse de Severus. Elle remonta légère et caressante sur la peau ronde et tuméfiée. Elle ôta son gant pour caresser les globes chauds. Elle tressauta lorsque ses phalanges s'imprégnèrent du feu présent. Ses phalanges massèrent délicatement la peau rudoyée. Hermione se rapprocha de l'homme pour suspendre son souffle au sien. Ses doigts serpentaient avec une lenteur bienfaitrice sur les galbes zébrés. Son souffle saccadé percuta la nuque blanche en renvoyant sur ses lèvres son haleine chaude et troublée.

Son autre main prit possession de son torse, le palpant, puis elle amorça une lente exploration bien vite stoppée par la puissance de son érection. Ses phalanges gantées de cuir rouge s'y enroulèrent et son index nu taquina l'intimité brune.

— _Ouuuiiiii ! _Gémit-il aussi fébrile et haletant que la jeune femme en se lovant davantage en son sein.

— Partez ! Exigea-t-elle en s'écartant de quelques pas pour s'assurer de garder le contact avec la réalité qui venait de la rattraper brutalement.

Le regard égaré que lui envoya Severus lui fit réaliser combien elle venait de désirer cet homme après l'avoir profondément dénigré pour ses bassesses. Elle l'avait vu ivre et dans cette ivresse le désir le plus vil de la posséder. Elle n'allait certainement pas céder à ses plus basses pulsions qui l'enjoignait à se faire baiser.

0°0

Hermione se changea, et, contrariée, elle regagna Poudlard avec la certitude en tête d'être incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ne sachant plus à quel mage se vouer après avoir arpenté, feuilleté, avec dépit et avec rage, la moitié de sa bibliothèque et de son espace vital, Hermione déboucha une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et sombra dans un demi-sommeil trop mouvementé avec un affreux gout de biture en bouche. Elle le chassa en faisant fondre une dragée de sa composition dans un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait sans grimacer le moins du monde.

Elle avait eu tort d'emmener Severus au Chat Noir. Cet homme hermétique n'avait besoin d'une amante que pour au mieux expier ses fautes, au pire les transcender en fantasmes et, imparable, il ne se déclarerait sans doute jamais. Dernière chose, elle ne pouvait envisager d'autres erreurs comme celle qu'elle avait commise la veille. Perdre son sang froid et tabler sur une relation essentiellement basée sur le sexe. Ce n'est plus ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle avait gouté ses essences et qu'il avait lapé les siennes. Elle se fit une tasse de thé très chargée en théine bien que les effets de l'alcool se soient dissipés. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter dans la journée. Les déferlements de larmes des élèves de sa maison. En second viendrait une confrontation avec son directeur. Le côté qu'elle aimait le moins lorsqu'il adoptait et se complaisait dans ses frusques de butor. Il était odieux, irrévérencieux et devenait proprement effrayant.

Hermione dégusta une deuxième tasse de son breuvage après avoir liquidé la première à grand bruit de lampée. Son regard tomba sur une des revues qui avaient subi ses foudres de la nuit. Il était question de remettre en vente des ingrédients jusqu'alors interdits par le ministère. Sa main libre harponna la revue tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus confortablement dans son canapé. Des ingrédients interdits, Hermione en utilisait notamment pour une potion approchante du véritasérum. Une pluie de coup porté à sa porte la délogea avec rudesse de sa lecture. Hermione posa, néanmoins sa tasse vide, son article entamé et se leva pour ouvrir.

— Amanda ?

Sa collègue se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Son visage d'ordinaire souriant exprimait la colère. Et derrière ce sentiment expressif, un autre dissimulé et bruyant.

Hermione se décala pour voir le regard d'Édith, la jeune sœur d'Amanda, noyé de larmes et de lourds sanglots.

— Entrez ! Dit-elle peu surprise.

— À voir les réactions indignées de la grande salle, personne n'était évidemment au courant. Pas même toi, je suppose. Ces lâches ont agi dans la clandestinité.

Les sanglots d'Édith redoublèrent de force martelés de plus belle par l'indignation de sa sœur.

— Assieds-toi et explique ! Dit-elle à sa collègue en entourant de ses bras l'adolescente meurtrie.

— Hier soir a eu lieu une vente aux enchères, mais pas une vente aux enchères ordinaire. Non. Une vente aux enchères de sorcières. La vente de toutes les sorcières célibataires pour le bal de l'école. Édith aura tout juste seize ans ce jour-là précisément. J'escomptais lui faire une petite fête et le vieux Slugh ne faisait pas partie de la liste de mes invités. La poitrine de Hermione se souleva sous la montée en intensité du chagrin de son élève. "C'est un comble et une aberration. Tu te rends compte ! Ma sœur a été vendue à Horace Slughorn.

Hermione faillit dire qu'elle était au courant. Au lieu d'aller jouer les espionnes pour pas grand-chose, elle aurait mieux fait d'exiger l'annulation de la vente aux enchères. C'était sexiste et dégradant. Ça, elle le savait. Comme elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de faire interdire le bal.

— Édith est effrayée, reprit Amanda alors que Hermione consolait tant bien que mal l'adolescente effondrée. Elle est persuadée qu'elle va devoir épouser Slughorn. Il court les pires cancans sur le bal depuis que Rusard a affiché les couples dans la grande salle. Tu n'imagines pas le vacarme que cela a provoqué. Snape a fait évacuer les élèves.

— Comme tu dis Amanda, commença Hermione en soupirant. Ce ne sont que de stupides cancans. Je vais parler à mes élèves. J'avais espéré que ces vielles pratiques ne resurgiraient pas, mais il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un bal Édith. Tu dois être rassurée là-dessus. Personne ne t'obligera à épouser qui que ce soit, affirma-t-elle en éloignant Édith pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Mais je vais devoir quand même danser toute la soirée avec professeur Granger, hoqueta l'adolescente pétrifiée d'avoir le vieil homme pour cavalier. Il est vieux et gras et dégoutant. Et puis ce sera ma soirée d'anniversaire, miss, se lamenta Édith de ses yeux larmoyants.

L'adolescente n'avait pas forcément tort. Horace Slughorn avait plus l'âge d'être le grand-père d'Édith que son cavalier.

— Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses et je viendrais vous en parler ensuite, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

— Retourne dans ta salle commune Édith s'il te plait. Je voudrais parler à Hermione.

Édith sortit néanmoins la tête basse des appartements de sa directrice de maison.

Amanda paraissait tout aussi excitée que Hermione déconfite.

— Tu as hérité de Snape, avoua Amanda compatissante. Hermione fit semblant de paraitre surprise. Moi, c'est Harry mon partenaire de bal, annonça la grande blonde beaucoup plus joviale en faisant des moulinets avec ses mains. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est immoral, mais tout de même. Tu étais au courant toi ?

Il y avait derrière ce beau discours des sentiments. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à sa collègue que Harry l'ait acheté.

— Non. Je l'ai appris dans la soirée par Ginny. Mais c'est tout. Je suis comme toi, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

— À ta place, je serais flippée. Snape n'est pas causant, encore moins liant. Il m'adresse la parole, quand il le fait, en grognant. C'est un misogyne de la pire espèce, pencha la jeune femme. Mais on dirait quand même que les femmes lui font peur. De toute façon que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il est grave flippé. On a toujours le sentiment que les réunions l'indisposent. Pas que les réunions d'ailleurs, nous autres femelles le dégouttons. Il ne donne pourtant pas l'impression d'être homosexuel, juste celle d'être un type flippé et flippant. C'est amusant que ce soit toi qu'il ait acheté. Tu es complètement son opposée. Ouverte, douce et très à l'écoute, débita-t-elle sans voir toute la panoplie d'expressions amusées sur le visage de sa collègue. Si je me souviens, poursuivit-elle en revenant à la jeune femme. Harry et toi étiez plutôt dans son collimateur.

Hermione hocha la tête et malgré tout elle défendit Severus.

— C'est dans son caractère, concéda la brunette. Évidemment, on ne peut pas le comparer à Albus Dumbledore, mais il est très efficace dans son travail.

— On dirait que tu le défends, s'amusa Amanda.

— Je ne le défends pas, commenta Hermione en bougeant subrepticement la tête. Je dis simplement ce qui est. Je vais aller faire un tour dans la grande salle histoire de prendre la température.

— Tu verras, il y a de tout.

Comme lui avait dit Amanda, tous les noms étaient affichés, s'en suivait un bref communiqué signé du directeur de l'école annonçant la date fatidique. Halloween. Succinct, mais efficace, puisque les conversations allaient bon train dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione avait été arrêtée une bonne dizaine de fois et des filles de sa maison l'avaient suivi dans la grande où des garçons s'étaient amassés devant les listes.

Les filles en firent autant. Certaines étaient chagrinées, d'autres plutôt joyeuses.

D'autres encore affichaient une mine consternée. C'était le cas d'Édith qui parlait vivement avec Derek Goujon. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout son air chafouin. Il était clair que cet empafé de Goujon avait des vues sur son élève.

0°0

Il n'était pas loin de onze heures lorsque Hermione arriva devant le bureau directorial. Tout comme Albus, Severus avait pris l'habitude d'être assis à son bureau. Cependant, il fit l'effort de se lever lorsque Hermione entra.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Miss ? S'enquit aussitôt Severus en croisant les mains dans son dos signifiant le 'je suis moi et vous êtes vous' habituel.

— Le droit des femmes à disposer d'elle-même vous évoque-t-il quelque chose, Professeur Snape ? Attaqua-t-elle d'emblée. Cette coutume aussi vieille que machiste aurait dû rester là où elle était à savoir dans la mémoire des gens, affirma-t-elle d'autorité. J'aurais aimé que nous en discutions au lieu de nous mettre devant le fait accompli.

Severus ricana brièvement.

— Comme vous venez de le remarquer, cette vente aux enchères est aussi vieille que machiste. C'est pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au courant, conclut le directeur de l'école en avançant vers la jeune femme pour la faire reculer. Merci Miss Granger ! Dit-il en la chassant d'un geste de la main. Cachez votre aversion pour ma personne sous des prétextes aussi fallacieux est indiscutablement minable, poursuivit-il avant d'être interrompu.

— Ça n'a rien de fallacieux ! Répliqua la jeune femme outrée en récupérant derechef sa partie de territoire annexée. Il se trouve qu'Amanda est venue me voir. Sa sœur était en pleurs parce qu'elle pensait avoir été vendue à Horace Slughorn.

— Ce qui est le cas, il me semble, claqua mielleusement Severus Snape.

— Oh vous ça suffit ! Dit-elle en pointant son index vers le torse de son directeur. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. La pauvre enfant est persuadée de devoir l'épouser. Je lui ai affirmé le contraire, mais j'aurais préféré lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de danser avec le professeur Slughorn qui a l'âge d'être son grand-père. De plus, elle est encore mineure.

— En effet, c'est absolument dramatique de devoir danser avec un très vieil homme, Granger, se moqua ouvertement le directeur de l'école pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'index menaçant. De plus, Miss Bones fêtera ses seize printemps le soir du bal. Je ne vois donc pas où est le problème.

— C'est la façon de procéder qui est désobligeante. Vos faces avinées se disputant... tels des vautours, aurait-elle voulu ajouter. Mais, elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas parler davantage de la soirée sans se compromettre, ni des photos.

— Continuez Granger ! Vous en étiez à nos faces avinées...

— Peu importe ! se défendit la jeune femme. On en est réduite à...

— Vous dites ça parce que ça indispose votre petite personne de devoir danser avec moi, dit-il en adoptant la gestuelle de la jeune femme en pointant son index comme elle avait pointé le sien vers lui.

— Absolument pas ! Vous êtes têtu et borné, reprit-elle plus férocement en approchant son visage du sien. Que ce soit vous ou un autre ne ferait pas de différence, déclara la jeune femme excédée par la mauvaise foi de son ancien professeur.

— Embrassez-moi Granger ! Prouvez-le-moi et embrassez-moi ! Au lieu de vous cacher derrière vos minables excuses, cracha-t-il les traits atrocement proches des siens.

Pas démontée pour deux noises, Hermione saisit à pleines mains le bas du visage de son ancien professeur pour imprimer ses lèvres. Elles s'écrasèrent avec force et rage. Hermione détestait que l'on torde ou refoule ses convictions. Elle poussa le geste en forçant la barrière des mâchoires entrouvertes en faisant passer sa langue. Sa colère l'empêchait de succomber au baiser, sa colère ainsi que celle de son ancien professeur qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à être investi de la sorte. Il plaqua une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et mêla durement sa langue à la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la rudesse du baiser. Hermione enserra une partie de la tignasse noire pour sans défaire sans succès et mordit avec force la lèvre supérieure pour finaliser son geste.

— Sale petite peste ! Jura Severus en portant ses doigts à sa lèvre marquée par le sang. Que vous soyez consente ou non m'importe peu, Granger ! S'esclaffa-t-il méprisant. Vous serez ma partenaire lors de ce bal. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau ! Exigea-t-il pour garder toute dignité et s'éviter de la prendre par la chevelure, de baisser son froc et de la baiser en levrette la tête plaquée dans la paperasse de son bureau. Quoique cette petite garce allumeuse avait besoin d'une leçon. Ou exposez-vous à mes manières de butor !Ricana-t-il en faisant mine de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

Hermione pesta intérieurement en quittant les lieux.

— Je vous souhaite une bien agréable journée, Miss, ajouta-t-il en faisant claquer la porte.

Quel affreux bonhomme !

Par affreux, Hermione entendait odieux bien évidement, parce que dans le fond elle restait plus que jamais sensible à ses charmes et même si elle était en colère, la précipitation ne lui aurait pas interdit une jolie baise à défaut d'obtenir autre chose de lui.

En attendant, elle avait promis à Édith d'arranger la situation et n'avait fait que la rendre plus insupportable. Non seulement elle aurait lieu, mais il ferait en sorte de la rendre encore plus détestable rien que pour elle.

Hermione avait eu tort d'avoir des scrupules, cet homme avait eu ce qu'il méritait et pas étonnant qu'il en réclame encore.

0°0

Elle s'arrêta au premier étage. La nouvelle salle commune des Serpentard était plus chaleureuse que la précédente. Située dans les étages, elle disposait d'un meilleur éclairage et surtout de beaucoup moins d'humidité. Un confort moins spartiate qui avait mis tout le monde d'accord. Le feu crépitait dans la pièce. Les adolescentes étaient rassemblées autour de la préfète en chef, Amalia Leduc, une élève de septième année.

Toutes les filles n'étaient pas catastrophées. Loin de là, car certaines parlaient déjà de leur tenue de bal.

Hermione se souvenait avec quel emballement elle avait choisi la sienne lorsque Victor Krum lui avait fait sa demande. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il en soit de même pour la jeune sœur d'Amanda parce qu'elle avait été sérieusement transportée par la demande de Victor. Elle avait discuté toute la nuit avec Pavarti et Lavande excitée à l'idée d'avoir son premier baiser.

C'était normal. Quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour une première expérience. Victor l'avait embrassé dans le parc. Hermione avait été chamboulée par la prestance du Bulgare. Il l'avait embrassée une autre fois dans la grande salle après leur dernière danse.

Seulement Édith avait en tête ce petit con de Goujon. Hermione se posa la question de la santé mentale du choixpeau qui avait expédié l'olibrius à Hufflepuff alors que ce n'était pas ce qui lui convenait. Édith avait besoin d'un gentil garçon, mais sûrement pas d'un butor comme Goujon.

— Je suis désolée, les filles, le bal est maintenu, se désola-t-elle pour une poignée d'adolescentes seulement parce que la plupart discutaient chiffons.

Le directeur était bien plus inattaquable maintenant qu'il avait en main les reines de l'école.

— Vous y allé avec qui Miss ?

— Le directeur !

'Merde alors ! ', 'Ce type est dégueu ! 'Trop de chance ! ' 'Il n'aime que lui', 'je suis sûre qu'il a une grosse queue ! '

Hermione entendit tout et n'importe quoi et même 'Sûr qu'il paye des putes ! ' De la bouche de Goujon.

— Et vous Miss. Vous en pensez quoi ? Lui demanda gentiment Édith pour faire passer la présence du dénommé Goujon.

— Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, fut-elle obligé de dires à ses élèves.

En tant que directrice de maison, elle ne pouvait pas remettre en question l'autorité directoriale au risque que cela sorte de la salle commune.

— Amanda a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de danser avec Slughorn toute la soirée.

— Non bien évidemment Édith.

Cela sembla ravir l'adolescente d'autant que sa soirée d'anniversaire l'attendait ensuite.

— Monsieur Goujon ! Je retire cinq points à Hufflepuff. Vous n'avez rien faire ici. Quant à vous, mes demoiselles vous avez un essai sur les propriétés de l'Achillea millefolium autres que peptique puisque que nous avons étudié ses propriétés digestives en classe. Ne vous contentez pas de recopier votre cours au risque de vous voir attribuer un T.

— Mais m'dame ! Se rembrunit une adolescente échevelée. Le bal...

— Est dans un mois, Justine. L'essai est à me rendre demain sans faute. Vous n'aurez aucune excuse d'autant que je vous l'ai donné en début de semaine, ajouta-t-elle pour les courts séjours à l'infirmerie. Rien ne vous empêche de travailler en groupe, mais personne ne semble avoir de difficulté puisque personne n'est venu me solliciter.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Élisabeth Darcy ( Suis-moi je te fuis... Horace fait pas vraiment rêver, c'est sûr... ), Blupou ( ... et la caravane passe ^^), Lamatadora ( moi aussi), Nouméa ( tu ne crois pas si bien dire. À croire que tu as déjà lu ma fic ^^), merci les filles pour vos plaisantes envolées.

Bonne lecture Eladora.

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 7

Après avoir rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait les adolescentes de sa maison, Hermione partit s'enfermer dans son labo.

La fabrication du véritasérum était soumise à une réglementation très stricte du ministère. Certains ingrédients interdits étaient répertoriés au moment de l'achat. Sauf que, tout comme Severus, Hermione avait ses propres fournisseurs. Ceux recommandés par le ministère étaient bien souvent raffinés, calibrés, lyophilisés si bien que l'utilisation en était réduite.

Hermione les achetait comme elle les voulait. Ce qui lui permettait de diversifier ses préparations. Sa potion n'était pas forcément plus forte que le véritasérum de Severus, mais plus subtil dans la mesure où la gamme de potions qu'elle avait élaborée n'incitait pas la personne à parler, mais à ressentir, à vivre. Elle avait baptisé sa potion fantasiasérum.

Celle qu'elle préparait était destinée à Severus. Elle savait qu'en tant que potionniste, il identifierait les ingrédients c'est pourquoi, elle primait sur la rapidité de l'action. Il pourrait s'en approcher sans que cela ait une réelle signification.

Severus avait paru très intéressé par le contenu de son armoire, Hermione n'aurait donc aucune réticence à lui administrée.

En fait, il avait été intéressé de prime abord par la rose pourpre ensuite par la pièce et ce qu'elle contenait. Elle savait qu'il avait apprécié l'endroit.

Hermione termina sa potion bien avant l'heure de son rendez-vous ce qui lui permit de prendre son temps pour se préparer. Elle sortit sa tenue habituelle, se coiffa en vaporisant une laque spéciale à base de jasmin, puis les releva en chignon. Elle opta pour des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cône, un collier assorti, un ensemble en dentelle pourpre, des bas fantaisies et puis des escarpins compensés qui lui donnaient une très belle taille. Elle finissait de s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendit le tintement de l'entrée.

Son hôte venait d'arriver. Si Severus était attaché à la ponctualité, Hermione partageait cette qualité. Elle ajusta magiquement son masque. Ce dernier modifiait les formes de son visage.

La fiole était à sa place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se parfumer et rejoindre son unique client pour débuter la séance.

" Maitresse !" Entendit Hermione en empruntant le couloir.

Elle inclina la tête. Les effluves du parfum fraichement vaporisé s'envolèrent vers Severus. Le sorcier les respira avec délice.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire. Ouvrit la porte vitrée. Sélectionna le flacon désiré et ôta la capsule.

« Un fond de Véritasérum », songea le sorcier en humant les vapeurs du flacon. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas suivi sa recette. Il présuma que c'était intentionnel. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui soutirer quelques lourds secrets qu'elle connaissait déjà. C'était plus subtil que ça.

— Votre langue Severus, lui imposa la jeune femme en commençant à incliner le flacon.

Le sorcier obtempéra curieux et empressé à la fois de décortiquer le liquide en bouche.

Il en reçut une goutte qui imprégna immédiatement sa langue.

Il reconnut l'ashwinder avant que son esprit ne soit détourné de ses pensées.

En dehors d'une euphorie ressentie, l'excitation le saisit par surprise.

Il bandait sans avoir été excité.

Hermione se matérialisa devant lui plus sensuelle que jamais.

Elle portait de hautes cuissardes lassées surmontées d'un short moulé.

Ses seins étaient maintenus par un minuscule bustier ajouré sur les mamelons.

Si Severus n'avait pas eu jusque-là de raisons particulières à son érection, il avait à présent des arguments de choix.

Était-ce lui qui avait matérialisé la jeune femme ?

Était-ce les effets de la potion, le fruit de son imagination ?

Privé d'une irrigation propice à la réflexion, le sorcier emprisonna les mamelles dans ses mains.

Il les palpa avec grâce, les soupesa, les câlina.

Son érection avait une belle taille. L'avant de son pantalon formait une équerre avec son bassin.

Sa bouche engloutit la mamelle avec la voracité d'un nouveau-né.

Il aspira, puis téta le mamelon tandis que ses doigts soutenaient le sein en coupe.

Pantalon et caleçon disparurent comme par enchantement dévoilant une hampe suintante et engorgée.

Le mamelon tété fut englouti plus largement.

Ses phalanges s'agitaient avec hardiesse sur la peau blanche du sein. La caressait, la chérissait avec volupté et tendresse.

Severus téta avec autant d'avidité l'autre mamelle. Son index et son pouce emprisonnèrent le mamelon rougi tandis que sa bouche faisait ces délices de l'autre mamelle.

Deux de ses doigts descendirent à une vitesse fulgurante pour investir l'intimité de la jeune femme. Puis Severus engouffra avec plus d'avidité la mamelle engorgée. Comme s'il l'avait ardemment désiré, le sein rond s'était gorgé d'un lait blanc et onctueux. Il le vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte fou de désir et de fringales.

Sa verge tendue comme un arc côtoyait les chairs délicatement mouillées, puis les envahit parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Son sexe frappa vigoureusement les parois vaginales avant qu'il ne crie son orgasme satisfait et comblé.

Son esprit avait été embrumé par la potion. Ses sens transportés au point de baiser la jeune femme dans le sens cru du terme.

Cependant que persistait le sentiment que c'était le fruit de ses pulsions, son sexe se tendit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, le sorcier se saisit du flacon et avala une goutte supplémentaire.

Au chat noir, pour être précis, où l'attendaient deux femmes.

Hermione Granger et la rose pourpre.

L'une, tout acquise à sa cause, se précipita sur son sexe, l'autre, très en colère, possédait une badine à l'identique de celle de la rose pourpre.

Le visage de la jeune sorcière exprimait la même rage que lorsqu'il l'avait odieusement rembarrée dans son bureau.

Soudainement, les sorcières se multiplièrent à l'infini. Severus souriait de béatitude. Il allait baiser l'une et l'autre, puis l'une et l'autre et encore l'une et l'autre. Il allait toutes les baiser. Toujours...

Et curieusement, les unes et les autres disparurent de l'établissement et avant que son sexe pourfende copieusement chacune les chattes, il fut extirpé de ses divagations.

— Dehors ! Entendit Severus aussi frustré que s'il avait dû subir des lustres d'abstinence.

— Je... commença le sorcier. Je suis désolé, sortit-il du bout des dents.

Hermione bouillait de colère.

Il y avait une raison au fait que la jeune femme ait utilisé une goutte. L'abus de la potion pouvait conduire à des extravagances de toutes sortes qu'elle n'était pas encline à supporter d'autant qu'elle pouvait entrainer l'aliénation du sujet.

— Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé. Cette potion est à utiliser avec précaution.

— Elle possède quelques propriétés du véritasérum.

— En effet, répondit la jeune sorcière feignant la surprise.

— Vous vous y connaissez en potions ?

Severus opina du chef. Sa main se porta à sa joue. Une forte chaleur imprégna sa paume.

— Vous m'avez giflé ?

— Évidemment.

La voix d'Hermione était chargée de colère. Le sorcier eut la bonne grâce de rosir.

— J'ose espérer que vous avez compris que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de votre imagination, se dédouana la jeune femme.

— En effet.

— Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez sciemment ingéré une potion dont vous ignoriez les effets ?

— L'aurais-je fait si je les avais ignorés ?

Hermione ressentit une colère, bien plus forte, la saisir.

— Êtes-vous toujours aussi imbu de votre personne ou est-ce un effet secondaire lié à un trop-plein de potion ?

— Je vous laisse le choix de la réponse maitresse.

— Vous êtes donc imbu de votre personne, frétilla de rage la jeune sorcière désireuse de botter l'arrière-train du grossier personnage. Pour votre gouverne, si je ne vous avais pas sorti de vos fantasmes, vous auriez pu en perdre la raison. Le désir se décuple à mesure qu'il croit sans trouver son contentement.

— Intéressant !

— J'aurais dû vous laisser là où vous étiez.

— J'y serais resté avec plaisir.

— Et bien en voilà un aveu pour quelqu'un dont les pensées se focalisent sur une jeune femme.

— Votre potion est encore plus incroyable, constata le sorcier en réalisant que la rose pourpre était à présent au courant du moindre de ses fantasmes. Où vous fournissez-vous ?

— Secret de potionniste ! Ça ne devrait pas vous échapper ! Le rembarra-t-elle si vertement que la rougeur du sorcier s'accentua. Dehors ! Poursuivit Hermione en se levant pour sortir du boudoir.

— Et si je ressens encore le besoin de...

— Vous avez deux mains. Servez-vous-en ! Dégoisa-t-elle en le toisant.

— Ce n'est pas très aimable de votre part, se radoucit le sorcier. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de ressentir avec force et envie le besoin d'agir déraisonnablement ?

Hermione se souvenait avec quelle intensité elle avait ressenti du désir pour Ron lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le philtre d'Amortentia.

Severus était en train de lui expliquer que s'il avait agi de la sorte c'est qu'il avait été envouté par les effluves de son parfum. Hermione n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité lorsqu'elle lui avait donné une goutte de la potion. Il était donc bien amoureux d'elle. Aucun doute à avoir et des excuses à fournir à son amie.

Cependant, une chose importait, que Severus ne fasse pas le lien entre le fait qu'il ait agis ainsi étant amoureux et la personne qu'il aimait.

Pour le moment, il ne mettait en doute que la puissance du désinhibant parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la totalité des ingrédients.

— Venez me voir ! Je trouverais une solution à votre problème de sexualité compulsive.

0°0

Hermione transplana à l'intérieur de l'école après s'être changée, puis partit sans attendre vers l'infirmerie. En entrant, elle tomba sur le directeur de l'école en pleine discussion avec son amie.

Résolu à ne pas s'y précipiter si tôt, il avait immédiatement pensé à un décontractant. Son sexe était aussi tendu et dur que les nerfs de dragon suspendu dans le boudoir de la rose pourpre. C'est pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie au moment où Miss Weasley était revenu de la grande salle. L'infirmerie étant vide, il n'avait pas pris la précaution de pénétrer discrètement dans la réserve pour prendre un philtre décontractant. Il avait joué de malchance et s'était senti obligé de justifier sa présence. Il dissimula dans ses robes le flacon jaune quand il vit les yeux curieux du professeur de potions s'attarder sur ses mains.

— Merci Miss, dit-il avant de prendre congé raide comme un passe-lacet.

— Tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir ? Plaisanta la jolie rouquine.

— Exactement, répondit Hermione sans ambiguïté.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux de ravissement.

Son amie avait enfin entendu la voix de la raison.

— Nous n'aurions pas dû nous disputer Ginny.

— Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, dit la jeune femme en entrainant son amie dans son bureau.

Celle-ci fit apparaitre une petite banquette parsemée de coussins sur lesquels elle tapota du plat de la main pour inviter Hermione à s'asseoir.

Cette dernière soupira en commençant par son entrevue avortée du matin.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il a été désobligeant, aigre et odieux. Il s'est ouvertement foutu de ma gueule. À croire qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Si je n'étais pas aussi certaine de ses sentiments, je l'aurais volontiers taxé de misogynie. De plus, il est persuadé que je le méprise parce que je lui ai demandé d'annuler le bal. Tu entends ça, Ginny, s'exclama la jeune femme en faisant claquer ses deux paumes de mains sur ses genoux.

— Normal. Tu es jolie comme un cœur. Comment veux-tu qu'il se sente à l'aise ?

— Option psychologie masculine.

— Des frères à la pelle, ma grande.

— Veux-tu que je me jette à ses pieds en déclamant du Shakespeare ! _Cet amour pleurnicheur est comme un grand idiot qui court en tirant la langue, pour cacher son joujou dans un trou._

— Et si tu étais toi !

— J'ai utilisé sur lui ma potion de désir.

— Raconte ! Exigea Ginny avec empressement bien qu'elle roula des yeux pour montrer son irritation.

La benjamine des Weasley vit les oreilles de son amie s'empourprer.

— Je suppose que c'était chaud.

— On peut dire ça et il ne s'est pas privé d'en reprendre. Si tu veux mon avis, il peut toujours s'envoyer son flacon sans aucun résultat, continua Hermione en rigolant franchement des yeux ébahis de Ginny. Les excès de ma potion procurent des pulsions sexuelles sans fin. Il va les subir jusqu'à en devenir dément. Heureusement, je n'ai eu qu'à le gifler pour le sortir de ses fantasmes, mais il va ressentir les effets jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'élimine. Disons un bon mois. En attendant, je lui ai suggéré ses mains, mais il m'a paru si désemparé que je lui ai gentiment proposé les miennes, se justifia Hermione devant une Ginny outrée par la proposition déplaisante de son amie. Je n'imaginais pas un engorgement aussi rapide.

— Tu devrais lui proposer tes services.

— Et me priver de le voir rappliquer ventre à terre. Il connait les règles Ginny.

— Mais tu peux faire une exception pour lui.

— J'en ai déjà fait une aujourd'hui.

— Tu es aussi borné et buté que lui, soupira Ginny en embrassant son amie. J'ai hâte que vous soyez ensemble.

o0°0o0°0o

Le mois annoncé s'écoula sans que la rose pourpre ait eu la visite du directeur de l'école. Pour Hermione, il était comme à son habitude froid et disgracieux. La jeune femme se surprit à plusieurs reprises à observer les callosités de ses mains.

Le mois d'octobre et la venue du bal.

Son petit déjeuner avait été écourté par les rictus narquois du directeur de l'école à son égard. La gourgandine ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Hermione Granger serait à lui pour la soirée. Et il avait de grands projets, c'est pourquoi, il n'avait cessé de lui adresser des œillades on ne peut plus suggestives. La jeune femme l'avait snobé. Pas pour longtemps, pensa-t-il en prenant congé de son personnel.

Partie plus tôt, Hermione croisa Édith entre deux étages. L'adolescente se tortillait les deux mains sur le ventre semblant en proie à de vives douleurs.

— Est-ce que je peux être dispensée du bal, mademoiselle ?

— Non Édith, mais je vais faire une recommandation à Ginny pour qu'elle te garde à l'infirmerie, assura la jeune directrice des Serpentard en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son élève.

— Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Hermione vit Édith hésiter comme si l'adolescente se tâtait avant de lui poser une question. Hermione lui adressa un sourire qui acheva de la convaincre.

— Est-ce que vous aussi vous êtes contente d'aller au bal ? Amanda n'arrête pas d'en parler. Ma sœur est amoureuse de Harry Potter.

— Disons que je ne suis pas mécontente, admit la jeune femme voyant là l'opportunité de ne pas le voir se défiler.

— Il vous plait le directeur de l'école. Amanda avait raison. Alors, vous avez eu de la chance de l'avoir comme cavalier.

— On peut dire ça comme ça. Tu donneras ça à Ginny, dit Hermione en donnant un papier à Édith. Je viendrais te voir dans l'après-midi. Repose-toi bien en attendant !

— Merci Mademoiselle.

0°0

Hermione avait en cours avec les quatrièmes années, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Ils travaillaient sur les antidotes des poisons simples, composés et sur la loi de Golpalott selon laquelle l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants. Son cours avança sans trop de difficultés. Ses élèves n'avaient aucun réticence particulière à de telles propriétés.

Puis, elle enchaina avec les septièmes années qui avaient étudié en botanique les racines d'Achillées. La plante entrait dans la composition de la potion de régénération sanguine qu'elle réservait en dernière année de cycle. Du coup, elle avança beaucoup plus vite en passant sur les points qui avaient été abordés par son homologue masculin. Sa dernière heure de cours se termina bien avant 18 heures. Elle décida d'aller faire du shopping à Londres.

Elle voulait acheter une robe qui déciderait Severus à la courtiser.

La vente aux enchères l'avait mise trop en colère et Hermione voyait là un moyen de se racheter. Elle voulait donc une robe simple, mais également époustouflante. Elle entra dans une boutique. Plusieurs vendeuses étaient déjà occupées. Une qu'elle n'avait pas vue se précipita vers elle.

Hermione avait l'air d'une adolescente attardée avec ses socquettes basses, ses tennis en toile, et son jean court. Il manquait à sa tenue deux couettes et une sucette dans la bouche pour qu'elle soit définitivement hors course. Pas étonnant que Severus ne l'ait jamais abordé autrement qu'en lui aboyant dessus.

Les femmes qui étaient là respiraient toute la sophistication. Néanmoins, Hermione lui décrivit brièvement ce qu'elle voulait et lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace, elle était belle. Éblouissante !

La vendeuse la complimenta. Hermione enleva la robe, renfila son jean court et ses tennis. Elle paya son achat, puis revint à Pourdlard pour le dîner.

Les joues roses de plaisir, elle s'assit à la table professorale. Sa main se tendit vers un saladier tandis qu'elle répondait à la question de son ancienne directrice de maison sur le contenu de sa pochette.

Sa main ne rencontra pas comme prévu le verre du saladier, mais une texture tout autre. Doigts, mains, peau sur la sienne. Sa main ne se déroba pas de suite à l'autre.

Hermione savait que c'était une main d'homme. Contact agréable et doux qu'elle connaissait par ailleurs pour l'avoir perçu sur son sexe.

Hermione prit une teinte si rouge que sa collègue se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait d'achats bien plus coquins qu'une robe de bal.

La jeune femme sentit le contact se rompre. Elle n'osa pas se tourner de peur de rencontrer le regard moqueur du directeur de l'école.

Hermione était gênée, c'était manifeste. Elle n'osa pas tendre sa main vers le saladier et mit dans son assiette quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Elle se força à mastiquer la viande en sauce par petites bouchées en continuant à parler avec Minerva. Une Minerva que la jeune femme qualifia de rayonnante. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que des femmes déçues.

Pour Sibylle, c'était différent et difficile de donner une signification aux mimiques divagatoires du professeur de divination. Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur le couple formé. Rusard était également spécial dans son genre.

Hermione avala une autre bouchée, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle s'arrêta là.

Minerva parut amusée par ses gestes désordonnés. Pour son ancienne directrice de maison elle devait tout avoir de l'adolescente énamourée.

Hermione soupira discrètement et vengea sa frustration sur le pudding en s'offrant une assez grosse part. Après quoi, elle but un grand verre d'eau. Elle essuya sa bouche, puis quitta la table le profil résolument tourné de l'autre côté de la grande salle pour ne pas avoir à s'empourprer davantage.

Elle monta dans son petit nid pour se préparer, mais avant de l'atteindre, elle fut arrêtée sans ménagement.

— Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi quatre de vos élèves ont été portés pâles aujourd'hui ? Je conçois que le vendredi soit propice aux maux en tout genre, mais ils sont en règle générale cantonnés aux dernières heures de la journée. Or, il se trouve que vos quatre élèves sont toujours alités à l'heure qu'il est. Or si je ne m'abuse le weekend est commencé, poursuivit-il en grimaçant désobligeamment comme s'il s'adressait à une attardée. Auriez-vous une explication ? S'écria-t-il les sourcils froncés et le regard menaçant.

— Intoxication alimentaire ! Avança Hermione comme elle aurait dit saignement de nez.

— Ne jouez pas avec ma patiente Granger ! J'ai déjà mené ma petite enquête aux cuisines et vos élèves ont toutes mangé des plats différents. Comme ça ne met pas en cause la nourriture de l'école, je suppose que ces élèves ont des réticences à aller au bal et qu'elles se trouvent là sur les recommandations de leur directrice de maison.

Hermione prit immédiatement la mouche. Elle avança droite et menaçante vers Severus.

— Ce que vous insinuez est décevant, particulièrement de la part de quelqu'un qui dupe son personnel, dit-elle en enfonçant son index dans le torse du directeur.

— Je ne vous permets pas, Granger, enragea le sorcier en écartant sa main. Écoutez-moi bien, misérable sorcière ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si j'apprends que d'autres élèves sont malades d'ici à ce soir, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

— Et quoi ? Se rebiffa la jeune femme très remontée. Vous abuserez de ma personne.

— Pourquoi pas ! Affirma Severus Snape suffisamment rogue pour que la jeune femme recule. Je vois que le message est passé, s'esclaffa le sorcier ravi en s'éloignant.

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos com.

Lamatadora, Élisabeth Darcy, Nouméa et Aelasys.

Merci aussi à SilyKat, à Alvane, à Laloune, à Lord Célestin, à .

Voilà le début de ce fameux bal. Severus est un sale con, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

Mais qui aime bien, chat-ie bien ! ( Spoil pour la suite )

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

o0°0o0°0o

Chapitre 8 - 1ère partie

En bouillonnant de colère et de rage, Hermione entra en trombe dans sa salle de classe, puis se laissa choir sur une table pour souffler un peu.

Cela consista à visiter Diagon Alley pour se procurer la plus grosse boîte à flemme commercialisée.

Sa boîte sous le bras, Hermione regagna la salle commune des Vert et Argent qui était en plein effervescence à cette heure de la journée. Les conversations baissèrent lorsque la directrice entra dans la salle.

— L'une d'entre vous connait-elle cette boîte ?

Des murmures circulèrent d'une adolescente à l'autre avant que l'une d'elle prenne la parole.

— Bien évidemment Mademoiselle. On s'offre toujours une boîte avec ma sœur. Il y a des nouveautés chaque année, déclara Emma Welles.

— La nouveauté de celle-ci est que je vous invite vivement à venir piocher une friandise, leur dit Hermione en ouvrant la boîte. Enfin toutes celles qui ont un avis à émettre sur la justesse du bal.

Une élève de sixième année et deux de septième se ruèrent dessus.

— Merci, mademoiselle, mon petit ami Matteo n'est pas trop fan d'autant que j'ai été acheté par un alcoolo notoire qui a très mauvaise réputation, se défendit Agathe Dooles en attrapant une pleine poignées de sucreries.

— Le mien a peur que je le lâche, annonça Emma à sa directrice de maison en faisant comme sa camarade. C'est vrai que Marcus est craquant, mais moi je trouve qu'Edward l'est bien plus. Les hommes sont idiots parfois. Merci Mademoiselle.

Hermione se décontracta en voyant la reconnaissance de ses élèves. Ce qui allait porter à 9 le nombre d'étudiantes absentes.

Au final, il ne restait que les première, deuxième et troisième année exemptes de bal.

Snape lui avait soufflé sans le savoir une fabuleuse idée, dut-elle affronter sa colère.

Hermione retourna chez elle pour se préparer.

Severus, quant à lui, ne s'était pas préoccupé jusqu'alors de ce qu'il allait mettre parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.

Il était grandement préoccupé par des problèmes de maintenance. Autrement dit, il avait été obligé de se doucher glacé à plusieurs reprises pour freiner ses ardeurs. Pour le moment, son problème de maintenance se tenait tranquille.

— Espérons que ça dure ! Grommela-t-il en terminant la préparation d'une lotion lavante pour ses cheveux gras.

Il s'était lancé en fin de matinée dans la préparation d'un baume teinté en partie à cause d'un manque de sommeil.

Son teint n'avait pas belle allure et c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'en préoccupait.

Et puis, il devait aussi penser à utiliser un peu de solution pour blanchir ses dents.

Pas trop parce que Hermione s'en rendrait compte, mais il ne voulait pas l'incommoder avec ses dents jaunes. Pour l'implantation, il ne ferait pas grand chose et puis c'était celle du bas de toute façon.

Il se brossa convenablement les dents puis il rinça sa bouche avec sa préparation pour la blancheur et puis pour l'haleine.

Il regarda dans une glace le résultat. Ses dents étaient beaucoup moins jaunes et c'était un bon point.

Il se déshabilla ensuite pour entrer dans la douche avec son flacon de solution lavante.

Il en étala généreusement sur l'ensemble de sa chevelure et émulsionna le tout une première fois, puis une deuxième pour obtenir un meilleur résultat.

Ses cheveux étaient passablement gras et plat. Il les rinça puis se savonna.

Le visage pour commencer en insistant bien sur les oreilles et puis le cou.

Après quoi, il frotta le reste de son corps en insistant sur ses parties génitales. Il se rinça puis sortit de la douche pour se sécher.

Il frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume. Satisfait du résultat, il les coiffa un peu avant de s'attaquer à son visage.

Sa peau était propre, mais terne. Il attrapa son flacon, sortit un peu de crème brunâtre qu'il répartit sur l'ensemble de son visage.

Son teint paru moins fatigué, plus lumineux. Il mettait en valeur ses longs cils fins.

Restait son nez busqué et gras. Avec la crème il était beaucoup moins lustré et passait beaucoup mieux. Et puis comme ses joues étaient moins blafardes il faisait moins grise mine.

Il sortit de sa salle de bain pour prendre des sous vêtements propres sur lesquels il jeta un sortilège de blancheur, une chemise blanche, un pantalon.

Il sortit de son armoire une redingote neuve boutonnée de bas en haut. Les uniformes plaisaient aux femmes.

Quand il fut en chemise et pantalon, il s'aspergea une première fois d'eau de toilette.

Son odeur naturelle n'était pas incommodante, mais il voulait paraitre à son avantage en sentant bon.

Il enfila sa redingote, la boutonna puis il remit en peu d'eau de toilette sur son col avant de sortir de sa chambre fin prêt.

Il se sentait plus apte à courtiser la jeune femme si tant soit peu il en aurait le courage.

0°0

Les tables de la grande salle ainsi que les bancs avaient été regroupés pour le buffet.

Certains plafonds étaient bas, d'autres non ce qui donnaient l'illusion de plusieurs salles.

Severus passa près d'Argus Rusard. Le concierge de l'école avait les cheveux propres et pour une fois il ne sentait pas le poisson rance.

Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être mis en frais.

Le vieux Slugh... et bien c'était toujours le vieux Slug.

À croire que le sorcier se fichait de paraitre à son avantage. Il portait son habituel gilet lie de vin dont les gros boutons jaunes prêts à vous péter à la figure cachait à peine sa bedaine extraordinairement grasse.

Son crâne chauve luisait de sueur. Son visage était rubicond et son énorme moustache de morse aux poils argentées suivait le mouvement de ses lèvres avec disgrâce.

Severus eut un froncement de sourcil et un soupçon d'empathie pour sa cavalière.

— Vous allez devoir me dédommager Snape ! Bougonna le petit homme en colère. J'ai payé la somme rondelette de 250 gallions. Amanda affirme que sa sœur est malade. Ça sent le coup fourré Snape ! Le coup fourré à plein nez. Ne me dites pas que toutes les filles de Serpentard se sont soudainement trouvé mal !

— Ouais il a raison. On s'est fait avoir. J'ai déboursé 180 gallions et je n'ai pas encore vu la demoiselle. Vous allez nous rembourser immédiatement cqu'on a payé Snape.

Aux 430 gallions avancés s'ajouta 140, puis 35, 25, 20, 75 et encore 100 par ci par là, puis des plus petits sommes allant de quelques noises à quelques dizaines de gallions.

Outre les dédommagements, les éconduits réclamèrent de nouvelles sorcières que le directeur de l'école aurait été bien en peine de leur fournir.

La colère des uns alimenta les griefs des autres ainsi que la sienne, sa cavalière n'étant toujours pas là.

Au delà de ça, il était furieux que Granger se soit payé sa tête.

S'il faisait un détour par l'infirmerie, il était certain d'y trouver la totalité des sorcières.

Il avait été pourtant claire avec elle.

Pas d'entourloupe !

Severus sortit en trombe de la grande salle pour se rendre directement à l'infirmerie. Derrière les portes, pas loin du hall d'entrée, il surpris sa cavalière en train de discuter avec Ginny Weasley.

Sa colère décupla tout d'abord, puis elle retomba ensuite lorsque son regard se prit à détailler l'allure de sa cavalière.

Lumineuse dans un étroit fourreau bleu satiné !

Son épaule droite était nue, la gauche couverte par une fine bretelle.

Ses boucles épaisses cascadaient dessus.

Sa poitrine saillait dans un étroit bustier.

À son cou était suspendu un simple collier de perle.

Dans la grande salle, les lumières se tamisaient et l'orchestre entama une marche d'introduction en attendant que le bal soit ouvert. En l'occurrence, le couple phare de la soirée Hermione Granger et Severus Snape.

Pour autant Severus n'était pas en état de la conduire au bal. Sa colère était encore présente, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

Il avait à nouveau des problèmes de maintenance.

De très gros problèmes cette fois.

Une levée de chapiteau.

Sa redingote était si tendue que la déformation du tissu ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Ça c'était une chose.

Il pouvait toujours retourner dans la grande salle, mais il n'avait pas résolu pour autant le problème des sorcières manquantes.

Il était coincé.

Non.

Il devait éconduire Granger qui après tout l'avait amplement mérité ou mieux encore la fourguer au vieux Slugh. Car après tout c'était bien de sa faute s'il avait des sorciers mécontents sur les bras.

Ça le chagrinait tout de même de ne pas pouvoir danser avec Hermione et puis il avait quand même déboursé une sacré somme pour avoir ce privilège.

Il pouvait encore le faire et son érection tombait bien en fait.

Il s'avança résolument vers la jeune femme, prit son bras pour la conduire dans la grande salle sans l'avoir au préalablement saluée.

Après tout, il l'avait mise en garde, elle pouvait donc mettre sur le coup de la colère son manque de civisme.

Sa cavalière au bras, Severus se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Il pouvait sentir une certaine raideur chez la jeune femme qui n'avait pas montré grand enthousiasme à le suivre.

Il croisa quelques regards fascinés.

Une fois sur la piste, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, et posa son autre main sur sa taille.

Il n'était pas suffisamment proche d'elle pour que son érection l'incommode, mais l'évolution de leur couple sur la piste n'allait pas tarder à la rendre gênante.

De fait, après avoir virevolté, Severus pressa la jeune femme contre lui.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent un bref instant où elle se tendit dans les bras de son cavalier.

Il ne manquait pas de toupet. Hermione avait cherché à comprendre s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais quand elle le voyait se comporter de la sorte, rien en était moins sûr.

Difficile de savoir donc si son érection était due au surdosage de sa potion ou à des velléités de faire de payer une soumission qu'il assumait difficilement. Enfin quand il était avec la rose pourpre tout du moins.

Snape était une somme de paradoxes qu'elle n'arriverait peut-être jamais à démêler.

En attendant, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse comme si de rien était.

C'était déplacé et insultant d'être assimilé à un vide couille.

— Ne croyez pas que vous allez pouvoir me mettre dans votre lit monsieur le directeur ! Jeta Hermione à la tête de ce dernier. Que vous m'ayez achetez ne signifie pas que la cavalière est acquise !

— Je vous ai acheté pour la soirée Granger, aussi je jouis de mon acquisition.

— Voyez-vous vous ça ! Explosa Hermione effarée par ce manque de classe notoire. Dans ce cas je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous en faire profiter jusqu'à la dernière noise, ironisa la jeune femme en se pressant à son tour contre le sexe bandé.

Severus en était pour ses frais, entre mener le bal et le subir, il y avait une sacré différence et s'il ne voulait pas avoir un orgasme au beau milieu d'une danse, il devait donc partir au plus vite.

Granger avait l'air satisfaite d'elle et son air narquois était à vomir. Il préférait passer encore pour un butor que de lui amener la victoire sur un plateau.

Il ferma les yeux le temps de se ressaisir et reprit la danse en initiant plus franchement un mouvement de balancier entre son sexe épais et la hanche de la jeune femme contre laquelle il se masturba.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de faire ce que vous faites ? S'offusqua Hermione en voulant s'écarter.

— Il me semble que si, répliqua-t-il pince sans rire.

De leur étreinte, Hermione ressentit très nettement l'éjaculation proche de son cavalier. Il tremblait puis dans un élan de béatitude il stoppa la danse. Si il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde autour d'eux, elle aurait été capable de le gifler pour lui faire ravaler son comportement outrancier.

C'était une indélicatesse sans nom, pensa-t-elle lorsque sa cuisse perçue une zone chaude et humide.

— Vous me dégoutez ! Explosa-t-elle en s'éloignant de son cavalier.

— J'en avais bien conscience femme. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai acheté ?

— Vous êtes odieux.

— Je suis odieux alors que c'est vous qui vous êtes frotté à moi la première. Je n'ai fais que poursuivre ce que vous avez commencez. On ne joue pas avec le feu quand on est pas sur de pouvoir l'éteindre petite fille. Inutile de chercher à vous défiler ! Vous êtes à moi pour la soirée. Je suis le directeur de cette école Granger ne l'oubliez pas !

— Oh je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Croyez-moi ! Répliqua vertement la jeune femme pour laquelle il n'était plus vraiment questions d'échanges amoureux.

Heureusement que personne ne s'était aperçu de ce que Snape venait de faire. Enfin, surtout Ginny à laquelle elle s'était confiée. Cet homme était décidément misogyne et vulgaire.

Il lui avait joué la comédie.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas entiché d'un gentil garçon comme Drago Malefoy qui était prévenant et attentionné. Ou encore Harry. Amanda, sa collègue n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Loin de là. Ou encore sur Neville qui a l'instant murmurait à l'oreille de Sue. Celle-ci éclata d'un joli rire que Hermione lui envia.

Ils faisaient tous de bien jolis couples. Il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse, le plus vieux, le plus laid et le plus irrespectueux d'entre eux.

Enfin choisi était un bien grand mot.

Il restait environ deux bonnes heures où elle ferait bonne figure, après quoi, elle éviterait à l'avenir de croiser, autant que faire ce peut, ce personnage effronté et sans gêne.

Après tout, elle était plutôt jolie et ce n'était pas les beaux garçons qui manquaient. Drago avait très certainement dans son entourage des connaissances avec une bien meilleure éducation.

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu se soulager sur elle ?

Oh bien sûr elle l'avait provoqué, mais c'était une réaction à son érection et certainement pas une invitation à se masturber sur elle.

Même Rusard avait l'air de bien se tenir dans les bras de Sibylle.

Et pourtant le concierge était loin d'être une référence en matière de bonnes manières et de séduction. Mais il se comportait avec élégance et non comme un homme des cavernes. Les nombreux colliers de perles de Sibylle virevoltaient et teintaient autour de son cou avec beaucoup de grâce.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas envier son ancien professeur de divination.

Quand même pas ! Et pourtant la sorcière myope comme une taupe était souriante dans les bras de son cavalier.

Hermione embrassa la presque totalité des couples qui étaient visibles.

Le sien était-il le seul au bord du gouffre ?

Incertain. En tout cas, ils échangeaient de temps à autres. Horace Slughorn avait même trouvé une remplaçante à Édith en la personne du professeur Chourave. Pomona n'était plus enseignante à l'école, mais elle faisait partie de la vente aux enchères au même titre que Hermione et les autres.

Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de tout juste se supporter comme son cavalier et elle. Hermione était une personne ouverte et tolérante, mais là elle était en droit de poser des restrictions.

Elle avait tord d'ailleurs de faire bonne figure, mais c'était une personne bien élevée et même si l'envie de lui ficher son poing dans la figure la démangeait, elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à son rang.

Elle pouvait tout au plus le planter comme le malpropre qu'il était.

Hermione commençait à s'écarter lorsqu'il raffermit la prise sur ses doigts.

Cet odieux personnage avait bien l'intention de jouir de ses moindres noises après avoir ruiné son fourreau.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil. Une larme de rage sans doute qu'elle n'eut pas la possibilité de chasser.

Et il était hors de question qu'il le fasse lui alors que leur étreinte s'était desserrée. Elle l'aurait giflé sans aucun doute. Hermione renifla.

Elle fit en sorte de repousser la main posée sur sa taille. Elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle parce qu'elle était certaine d'éclater en sanglot.

La soirée était une véritable désastre.

Enfin la sienne.

Hermione s'éloigna vivement de son cavalier, de la grande salle et de Poudlard.

À suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 8 - Deuxième partie.

Une fois dehors, Hermione transplana sur Diagon Alley. Quelques commerçants étaient ouverts comme le chaudron baveur, le glacier ou encore l'apothicaire où elle pourrait probablement dénicher un ingrédient interdit pour concocter un mauvais breuvage. Le boutiquier était peu scrupuleux. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder à parasiter ses pensées.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Florian qui lui rendit un véritable sourire. Dieu merci il existait encore des gens civilisés !

Au niveau de la banque, Hermione bifurqua sur Knockturn Alley. Son appartement était tout au bout de l'allée. Il occupait une partie du rez de chaussée d'une grande maison. Hermione l'avait acheté comptant à la vieille sorcière qui habitait sans doute depuis des lustres le fond de l'impasse.

La demeure des black faisait office de palace en comparaison de cette affreuse bicoque poussiéreuse et moisie aux rares rideaux défraichies et usés par le temps.

La vieille sorcière n'avait pas meilleure allure que son intérieur. Édentée, le visage aussi parcheminé qu'une lettre réduite en boule, la démarche aussi bancale qu'une vielle chaise cassée, la vieille dame était cependant d'une extrême gentillesse et il arrivait parfois à Hermione d'être invitée à prendre le thé. La sorcière vénérait les chats. Elle en hébergeait autant qu'ils leur en plaisaient. Elle avait dans sa salle à manger une petite table ronde couverte du nappe jaunie qui pendouillait sur des cordons emmêlés et crasseux. Hermione s'asseyait là pour prendre le thé. Au milieu de vieux bibelots, des chats assis là entre tasse et fairy cakes sorties du four. Il arrivait parfois que la queue d'un félidé pendouille au-dessus de sa tasse. Un siamois toujours le même. Son oeil droit était mort, le gauche en mauvais état. Son pelage clairsemé de cicatrice était crasseux, mais il conservait tout de même un fond d'élégance.

Sa queue cassée se mouvait avec grâce parfois au-dessus de sa tasse. Il la redressait toujours avant qu'elle ne trempe dans le breuvage de Hermione. Celle-ci le surveillait du coin de l'oeil avec amusement. C'était son préféré. Pattenrond trainait de temps en temps dans le coin, mais il évitait scrupuleusement le siamois comme s'il craignait malgré sa vue réduite qu'une griffe perdue vienne lacérer son beau pelage orange.

Comme son chat était clairvoyant, Hermione supposait qu'il briguait sa place. Pour autant, le siamois demeurait toujours chez la vieille dame en dehors de ses virées nocturnes. Et puis ce n'était pas plus mal, il aurait fait peur à ses clients.

Hermione toqua à la porte vermoulue. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Habituée des lieux, Hermione entra. La vielle dame était assise et servait du thé à la bergamote. Deux tasses. Hermione s'assit face à elle. La sorcière lui tendit son thé. Hermione porta le breuvage à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante encore sous le choc.

— Pas d'inquiétude jeune demoiselle ! Lui assura-t-elle comme si elle avait eu vent des mésaventures de Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Bien sûr que si.

— Si vous saviez ce qu'il a osé faire vous ne parleriez pas de la sorte, affirma Hermione en refermant ses doigts autour de la tasse pour trouver du réconfort dans sa chaleur.

— Bois tant que c'est chaud, lui ordonna gentiment la vieille dame sereine.

Le siamois sauta au centre de la nappe, puis il frotta sa tête pelée contre la main fripée. Hermione toussota légèrement après avoir bu une gorgée de son breuvage.

— Vous avez mis de l'alcool dedans ?

— Rien qui ne te fera du mal mignonne, répliqua la vieille. L'amour rend les hommes nigauds, poursuivit-elle. Et le tien n'échappe pas à la règle.

— Snape n'est pas amoureux, maugréa Hermione pour elle-même en posant trop brusquement sa tasse sur la table de sorte que son thé rattrapa la queue du chat.

— Oh que si ma toute belle ! C'est pourquoi il peut être si stupide. Severus ne m'écoute plus. Autrefois... commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en devinant la stupéfaction de la jeune femme. Oh oui jeune demoiselle ! Severus est venu user ses culottes où tu es assise pour boire mon thé bien avant toi. Bois et rentre chez toi ! Lui ordonna la vieille en se levant.

Hermione termina sa tasse avant de regagner son appartement. Severus était donc un habitué de la maison. Pattenrond s'engouffra précipitamment à sa suite en se faufilant entre ses jambes.

— Bonjour mon beau ! S'exclama Hermione en gratifiant son chat d'une grattouille sur la tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme par enchantement.

o0°0o0°0o

Tout comme Hermione, Severus avait quitté la grande salle, mais lui, pour l'antichambre desservant les étages.

Il était adossé contre la porte. Le visage dans les mains face à un désœuvrement et une réaction physique aussi brutale que désarmante. Lui qui avait été si empressé de jouer les butors le regrettait âprement. Il avait honte, honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il essuya rapidement le flot humide encombrant ses yeux. Il n'était pas homme à se consumer en chagrin.

Son sexe choisit cet instant pour lui jouer à nouveau des tours. Il se gonfla vigoureusement dans son pantalon peu perturbé d'avoir été éconduit. Enfin lui ça n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Et comme un bonheur arrive rarement seul, Pattenrond se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur ses problèmes de maintenance. Malgré l'étoffe épaisse de sa redingote, les griffes acérées du demi-fléreur percèrent le tout, à savoir pantalon et veste longue, et Severus hurla.

— Maudit chat ! Meugla celui-ci en songeant avec désespoir à ses attributs atteints.

Tout félin qu'ils soit, avait-il des velléités de bienveillances en l'exhortant à soulager ses problèmes de maintenance chez la rose pourpre ?

Severus en doutait. Son intelligence n'allait pas jusque-là.

Le chat refusa cependant d'abandonner sa proie. Et en parlant de proie, il sous-entendait son sexe malgré tout vaillant.

Severus empoigna fermement sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'en servir les griffes du chat raffermirent leur prise ignorant les jurons désespérés de la pauvre victime.

Severus convint qu'il devait parlementer avec son tortionnaire. Après quoi, Pattenrond consentit à rétracter ses griffes et sauter au bas de son pantalon.

Le chat ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant. Severus essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front et entama la montée de l'escalier menant au premier, le félin sur ses talons. Il surveilla prudemment ses arrières, car ce n'était visiblement pas par hasard qu'il avait planté ses griffes dans ses parties intimes, comme ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il les avait rétracté lorsque Severus avait prononcé le nom de sa maîtresse. Apparemment, il avait mésestimé et ses intentions, et ses capacités. Mais, merci Merlin, il avait épargné ses testicules. Ce qui prouvait que ce stupide félin éprouvait de la commisération pour sa personne malgré son désir de l'émasculer.

Le chat plus que jamais sur ses fesses, Severus frappa frénétiquement à la porte des appartements de Hermione. Il rassembla ses idées pour s'éviter de paraitre sot. Au pire, il pourrait prononcer des excuses, au mieux, il pouvait toujours se plaindre du fléau qui menaçait son postérieur après avoir lacéré sa bite.

— **_J'ai frappé et ça ne réponds pas ! _**S'égosilla Severus Snape en regardant droit dans les yeux le félin orange à face aplati. Cependant celui-ci ne donna pas à Severus le sentiment d'être pleinement satisfait de sa réponse._ « **Que... veux-tu... de... plus... stu... pide... chat ?** »_ Argua-t-il en tentant de l'intimider par une voix sournoise et affreusement lente.

Pour toute réponse, le félin sortit ses ongles tranchants un à un puis se jeta toutes griffes dehors, mais sur son torse cette fois. Certain qu'il obtiendrait la réédition du chat, Severus avait baissé sa garde. Si ses menaces verbales avaient le pouvoir de terroriser ses élèves, le chat de Hermione n'était pas sensible aux inflexions menaçantes de sa félin semblait même encore plus furieux comme si l'insulte l'avait profondément affecté. Il avait dressé ses griffes une par une, se régalant, avec une mimique fourbe, de chaque soubresaut paniqué de sa victime.

Severus se confondit en excuses. Pattenrond abandonna son torse. Severus brailla lorsque les griffes du félin se rétractèrent hors de ses chairs.

Le chat n'abandonna pas pour autant la partie. Severus si, outre sa plantureuse érection joliment gaillarde, elle était mâché et le devant de ses robes proprement lacérées.

— Que veux tu de plus ? S'entendit dire Severus en évitant de prononcer le stupide chat fatidique à sa personne.

Pattenrond ébaucha un froncement de truffe qui sur sa face aplatie prenait des allures de mépris.

Le chat se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

S'il ne mourrait pas de honte, il mourrait dépecé par un félidé possédé.

Pattenrond feula plusieurs fois avant de lui passer devant d'un air dédaigneux et revanchard.

Ce stupide chat ne venait tout de même pas de venger l'honneur bafoué de sa maitresse ?

— Tu t'es déjà servi, il me semble, contra Severus en essayant de faire abstraction des brulures des lacérations.

Pattenrond crachota d'un air satisfait puis emprunta les escaliers du hall menant à l'extérieur du château. Severus le suivit de loin, mais dès qu'il stoppait sa marche les feulements menaçants du félidé possédé reprenait de plus belle, ce qui au final exhortait Severus à le suivre.

Parvenu aux grilles, Pattenrond sauta à nouveau sur Severus, sans planter toutefois ses griffes. Les deux silhouettes disparurent de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour réapparaitre à Londres.

Ce crétin à poils orange lui avait suggéré lui-même le déplacement. C'était troublant, mais si lui-même l'avait vu protéger Black de la baguette de Potter, il ne devait pas paraitre plus étonné d'être à Londres.

À part la trouille de servir ses organes aux chats, Severus ignorait pourquoi il avait décidé de le suivre. La réponse lui sembla évidente quand il vit la bête démoniaque enquiller la veille maison au fond de l'impasse. Cette maison était le repère des chats errants, mais c'était également là qu'avait pignon sur rue sa maîtresse.

Une sacrée coïncidence ! Toujours est-il que le chat choisi d'investir l'appartement. Severus pouvait toujours frapper, mais la jeune femme lui avait suggéré l'ouverture de la porte. Il avança donc aussi sereinement que lui permettait son état vers la porte et attendit que celle-ci s'ouvre. Ce qu'elle fit.

La rose pourpre étant disponible, il règlerait illico presto ses problèmes de maintenance une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qui lui éviterait des callosités aux mains.

Il entra dans le hall. Pattenrond était tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil. Le chat faisait ses griffes sur une sorte de coussin satiné.

Curieux comme ce bleu lui rappelait quelque chose. En approchant prudemment du chat qui le toisait en affichant un air affreusement découragé, Severus vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coussin, mais d'une robe bleu. Une fine bretelle ton sur ton pendait de la gueule du chat. Il la mâchonna tranquillement semblant attendre quelque chose de ce mâchonnement.

Décidément ce chat était ahurissant, mais lui avait l'air d'un con. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le chat orange, celui-ci délaissa la bretelle avec soulagement, pour se consacrer à la mastication d'un rongeur.

Severus allait devoir réfléchir à tout ça pour ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Il se dirigea donc avec discrétion vers la porte.

Première erreur.

Pattenrond ne devait pas partager la même vision des choses. Il abandonna sa proie morte en feulant d'indignement et coupa la route à Severus avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la porte.

— Je t'ai suivi. Alors laisse-moi partir sale bestiole ! Maugréa Severus en reculant.

Lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine, Severus tourna précipitamment le dos au chat.

Deuxième erreur.

Pattenrond s'attaqua à son postérieur cette fois. Il enfonça ses griffes dans toute l'épaisseur du tissu de telle sorte que lorsqu'elles lui percèrent la peau, Severus cria.

Troisième erreur.

Ceci avait le mérite de faire savoir à Severus, qu'il n'avait pas été émasculé tout au plus écorché alors que ses fesses étaient sur le point d'être lacérées comme le devant de sa redingote dont on devinait la chemise et le torse blanc par endroit, à Patenrond qu'il était peut-être temps de le faire beugler vraiment.

— Veux-tu bien laisser mes clients tranquilles Pattenrond ! S'écria Hermione en déboulant dans le hall de son appartement.

La jeune femme portait son habituel costume. Quant à son visage, il était vierge de tout masque.

— Cette sale bestiole n'a visiblement pas l'intention de vous obéir, argua pitoyablement Severus Snape.

— Vous ne devez pas y mettre suffisamment de bonne volonté. Il est parfois très obtus quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et il est très revanchard pour un chat. Non content de m'émasculer, votre chat a lacéré ma plus couteuse redingote et il me déchiquète en ce moment les fesses sans que cela ne tracasse qui que ce soit. Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de lui faire retirer ses griffes maintenant qu'il m'a conduit à bon port ! Grimaça Severus en prenant bien garde de ce qu'il disait pour ne pas contrarier le félidé possédé.

— Pattenrond est peut-être revanchard, mais par pour autant rancunier. Il ne vous aurait pas incité à le suivre, affirma Hermione.

— Je ne dirais pas incité en parlant des tortures qu'il m'a infligé. J'ai songé à des velléités de bienveillance, mon sexe était capricieux quand votre chat s'est jeté dessus.

— Il en a, soyez-en sûr ! Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici ou peut-être pas en aussi bon état. Pattenrond est parfois indiscipliné, mais il défend ce qu'il croit être bien, argua la jeune femme en pensant au déroulement de la soirée. Pattenrond, Severus est mon invité. Cela suffit !

Cabotin, le félin fou oublia de rentrer une griffe en lâchant prise de sorte qu'il traça une longue estafilade du haut de la fesse jusqu'au bas.

Severus hurla en jurant et s'épongea le front de sa manche se réjouissant toutefois de son infortune.

Hermione avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait dans les mains une trousse contenant un désinfectant classique et une pommade grasse cicatrisante.

— Venez ! Nous serions mieux de l'autre côté pour discuter.

Severus ne mit pas longtemps à suivre Hermione. Sans doute la présence du chat l'encouragea-t-il à obéir à sa maîtresse.

Un comble ! Il partageait l'un comme l'autre le même statut.

Hermione posa sa pochette sur la table basse, ses fesses sur son fauteuil, puis sortit un morceau de gaze qu'elle imbiba généreusement de désinfectant.

— C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, reconnut-elle en sondant les perles noires. Si vous voulez bien ôtez vos vêtements.

— Au moins nous sommes à égalités, pérora Severus légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Je n'ai... à aucun moment profité de la situation Severus ! S'exclama Hermione les poings sur les hanches après avoir lâcher le morceau de gaze. Vous êtes venus me voir avec des intentions bien précises. Je l'ai ai respecté de mon côté. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter avant que je ne répare les dégâts de mon chat ? Parce que je n'ai pas plus l'intention de me laisser insulter maintenant que tout à l'heure.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure...

— Vous pouvez l'être, le coupa Hermione folle de rage. Vous êtes... un mufle, Severus Snape. Vous ne supportez pas que l'on vous tienne tête, enfin seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de moi alors que je n'ai montré aucune animosité particulière à votre égard. Lorsque je vous ai dit qu'une de mes élèves s'était rendu malade d'avoir été acheté par Slughorn c'était la vérité. Je ne me suis jamais caché derrière de fausses excuses pour ne pas assister au bal. Quant aux faits que les adolescentes de ma maison se soient toutes trouvées à l'infirmerie j'avoue que j'étais si furieuse d'avoir été rembarré par votre goujaterie habituelle que je me suis servi de ce prétexte pour vous emmerder. Si vous étiez moins bougon ou désagréable vous auriez pu observer que j'ai toujours été sincère avec vous. Et malgré vos airs perpétuellement revêches, j'ai apprécié à leur juste valeur chacun des moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

— Vous parlez des séances que je vous paie, cracha-t-il blessé qu'une femme emploie ce ton.

Outrée, Hermione laissa tomber le flacon de désinfectant qu'elle avait reprit dans ses mains, mais Severus le rattrapa de justesse.

Sot qu'il était cette femme l'aimait. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

— Ne songez pas à vous défiler sorcière ! Ce maudit chat a bien failli m'émasculer. À vous de réparer ses dégâts !

Severus déboutonna sa redingote lacérée. Sa chemise était fichue. Il n'avait pas menti.

— OK ! Je répare les dégâts de mon chat et vous disparaissez de ma vue !

Severus tressauta au ton affreusement déplaisant de la jeune femme.

— Je souhaiterais de tout cœur que vous acceptiez mes excuses Hermione.

— Pour que vous vous empressiez de m'humilier par la suite. C'est votre jeu favori j'imagine. D'ordinaire les gens qui viennent me voir assume parfaitement leur soumission. Apparemment ce n'est pas votre cas !

— Crois-tu que je me tiendrais à la merci de ton désinfectant après avoir subi les sévices de ton chat ? Sache que j'assume parfaitement ma soumission sorcière ! S'indigna Severus en présentant son torse griffé à la jeune femme.

Hermione prit la gaze imbibée et frotta le torse abîmé. Severus grimaça, mais sans plus. Les doigts de la jeune femme sur sa peau nue eurent tôt fait de lui rappeler qu'il avait user et abuser d'une certaine potion. Son érection se manifesta de plus belle en se gorgeant davantage.

— Pour quelqu'un de castrer tu ne te portes pas trop mal, dit-elle en examinant soigneusement la dite érection après que Severus ait baissé pantalon et caleçon. Il y a bien quelques griffures par ci par là, mais rien de bien méchant, assura-t-elle en passant un peu de pommade grasse sur le sexe bandé.

— Vérifie bien ! On ne sait jamais, ronronna Severus envouté par les phalanges de la jeune femme.

Hermione sourit. Ginny avait raison. Severus manquait de confiance en lui en ce qui concernait les femmes et ce manque de confiance le rendait assurément méchant alors qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Ses mains fines examinèrent une fois de plus la peau tendue en appliquant la crème grasse.

Severus se raidit, mais de bien être cette fois en ronronnant de plus belle.

— Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Il reste encore tes fesses.

— J'avais espéré que tu les aurais oubliées, argua Severus soudainement pudique.

— Oubliées ! Certainement pas. Figure-toi qu'elles me plaisent énormément !

— Je savais que ma plastique de Dieu grec te ferait craquer sorcière, plaisanta-t-il pour masquer sa gêne.

— Severus ! Lui dit Hermione d'un voix grave. Lorsque nous dansions, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait fallu que je choisisse, le plus vieux, le plus laid et le plus irrespectueux des cavaliers de la soirée. La réponse je la connaissais déjà. J'aime ta voix ténébreuse et basse. Tes traits froids, durs et imparfaits. Tes remarques au vitriol. Tes gestes impatients, tes rictus, tes mimiques de désagrément. Ton air revêche et incommodant. Tes piques et ton mordant.

— En gros, tu aimes quelqu'un de moche et de profondément chiant, concéda Severus en ébauchant une douloureuse grimace.

À suivre...


End file.
